


One Last Time

by Mizzztery



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Culture, Alien Planet, Alien Sex, Banter, Blood and Gore, Declarations Of Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Good Parent Professor Membrane, Humiliation, Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Irken Empire (Invader Zim), Irkens are Terrible (Invader Zim), Making Love, Oral Sex, Outer Space, Paranoid Dib, Post-Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus, Protective Older Brother Dib, Public Humiliation, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Smeets (Invader Zim), Snacks & Snack Food, Teasing, The Almighty Tallest Being Assholes (Invader Zim), Torture, Tragedy, Unplanned Pregnancy, WTF, ZAGR - Freeform, Zim is Bad at Feelings (Invader Zim), Zim is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzztery/pseuds/Mizzztery
Summary: Professor Membrane and Dib are living in Australia giving Zim and Gaz the freedom to finally embrace their relationship without Dib's interference. Unfortunately after a call from the Tallests their happiness is short lived. I do not own Invader Zim* All characters are 22 and up* Lemon involved* Don't read if you dont like that stuff
Relationships: Gaz/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

Life has been different the past couple of years. Dib membrane the self proclaimed savior of Earth has still not given up on his quest to expose the Irken Invader Zim to humanity even after Zim himself has posed no real threat. No ever since a certain someone came into his life he has calmed down considerably.

Having said that Professor Membrane decided that he needed to take Dib for some much needed father son time, that maybe that is the reason for his obsessions. He relocated himself and Dib in the country of Australia figuring that if he indulged his son in other areas of the paranormal that maybe just maybe he would stop this obsession with Zim! It was supposed to be just a temporary trip but they ended up loving it there.

The Professor would regularly visit his daughter every month, feeling guilty for leaving her but he also knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself. She was 22 by this time after all and unbeknownst to Dib she wasn’t exactly alone, she’s been dating his sworn enemy.

Gaz and Zim kept their relationship secret as much as Zim hated it! He hated not being able to show off his Gaz! Hated not being able to rub it in Dib’s big headed face! Hated having to act like he doesn’t care about the only creature who matters to him! But it was what his Gaz-Demon wanted and he would never want to displease her.

Luckily for them they didn’t have to hide anymore. It had been that way for about two years. Zim practically lived with Gaz but would go back to his base from time to time to make sure his minions were ok and not destroying anything. He also needed to maintain himself and his PAK.

He would on occasion contact the Tallest but he dreaded that more now. Being with Gaz so long and having the admiration he’s so long sought after has opened his eyes to so much.

He could deny it no longer. He wasn’t an Invader, he was defective and the Tallest wanted him dead. Now he only contacted them to humor them and make sure they still had no interest in Earth.

He still hated the planet and still wanted to destroy it sometimes but Gir enjoyed it and it gave him Gaz so it can’t be THAT bad. Anyways today was one of those days he left Gaz and went back to his base.

He opened the door to find a cheesy mess from top to bottom Flies all around and rats scurried away. Zim frowned and held his head, he was displeased but he was also used to this.

“Nya? Nya” 

“Yes Mini Moose! I’m back to clean this FILTH! Ugh DISGUSTING!” Zim shrieked and shuddered as he wondered how many germs were everywhere.

“MASTER! MASTER! I MISSEDED YOU! I MISSEDED YOU SO MUCH” Gir cried and grabbed his leg tightly.

Zim cringed “Yes (gags) Gir I’ve (gags) missed you too” 

“Incoming transmission from the Almighty Tallest” Computer informed.

“OH IRK! They Would Call right now!”Zim scoffed and fumbled around trying to take off his disguise.

Back at the Membrane house Gaz had just gotten home from college. She was a little disappointed to come home to such a quiet empty house but she decided to make the best of it and relax by taking a bath.

 _“I’m getting too clingy…. I can’t believe how attached I am to that space bug! Damn him!”_ she thought to herself.

For some reason the quiet was unnerving despite how relaxing the water felt and scent of vanilla which usually calmed her. Perhaps it was because she was used to all the chaos in her life.

 _“I hate this… I hate feeling so vulnerable! When did I become so pitiful? I’m gonna punch him when I see him for making me feel this way!”_ She thought again, that last thought making her smile.

Just as she was starting to relax she heard the door open. Gaz groaned clearly annoyed only to see the alien she’s been pining over. Her urge to punch him now gone and she couldn’t hide the smile on her face as much as she tried. He handed her a towel and backed up

“I thought you were staying at your place tonight” she said while drying off.

“Change of plans Gaz-Demon besides it doesn’t feel right leaving you alone” he replied with a smirk “Make sure you dry off completely!”

“Yeah yeah I know what happened last time” she laughed and he handed her a soft bath robe before going to her room while she blow dried her hair. He made her bed and waited until she was done to grab her and kiss her tenderly.

*****

His clawed fingers through her hair and his other arm around her waist. Gaz was enjoying this but broke the kiss in curiosity.

“Not that I’m complaining but what’s with you today” she asked breathlessly while stroking his cheek.

He responded by picking her up and carrying her to her room

“Is it so wrong for Zim to show his Gaz affection?” he asked.

He laid her on the bed continuing kissing her savoring the way it felt, the way she smelled, the sounds she made. It’s true this isn’t the first time they’ve done this but something felt off to Gaz. Nevertheless She was enjoying this tender side of Zim. She would question it later.

“I’ve told you before Zim…” she takes off his wig “I prefer you without the disguise”

he proceeds to take off his contacts and Gaz sits slightly up and starts taking off his shirt and giving him love bites on his neck making him groan. She rubs her hands along his toned abs that she loves while continuing to make out with her alien love her hands going down further until she’s stopped.

“Hey!" She yelled

“Tonight is about you Gazlene” he whispered

he grabbed her hands and pinned her to the bed, gently not like he usually he does. Kissing her deeply now, his tongue wrestled with hers, twisting it and squeezing from time to time making both of them moaning messes. He caresses her breasts freeing them from her robe and licks her neck as she gasps for air and strokes one of his anntenae. He makes his way down to her chest and gropes her mound while sucking on the other causing her to moan louder. He was always amused by how quickly Gaz’s tough girl act faded away once he got to those sensitive places. He places a claw down her inner thigh feeling the heat coming on and the need to savor the taste of his mate. He kissed and licked his way all the way down to his favorite area to play with. Removing the rest of her robe and grabbing her hips he buried his face into her womanhood. Gaz clenching her teeth trying desperately not to moan, it was a bad habit of hers she hated feeding his already inflated ego but her resistance wouldn’t last long. He took his time licking up and down her slit while rubbing her pink pearl slightly with his thumb here and there. Then he would swirl his tongue all round her clit keeping her legs still as she bucked and squirmed unable to hold back her moans.

“Zim! Zim come on! Stop teasing me!” She begged.

He smirked and sucked on her clit and then drove his snake like tongue inside her, bringing her over the edge

“FUCK!!! OH MY GOD! ZIM! “ She screamed in ecstasy.

He licked up his love’s orgasm before getting off the bed to remove his pants. She stared at him longingly with desire burning in her golden eyes. She grabs him and kisses him getting on top and grinding on his aching member. He strokes her hair and grabs her hips slowly lowering her onto his manhood, he kept his hands on her hips controlling her pace.

“Damnit Zim! Why are you being so gentle tonight I want to rip you apart right now!” She griped

he put a finger on her mouth and moved her slowly back and forth enjoying the sight of her face and body helpless to resist the pleasure. He was trying to make this last but she wasn’t making it very easy on him. He was nearing the edge of his own climax and didn’t want it to end. Gaz began slightly bouncing on his cock making him almost loose it. He gripped the sheets and tried to look away. He refused to cum not right now!

“What’s wrong Zim? Look at me!” she commanded turning his face to her.

“I’m… concentrating!” he groaned

she laughed slightly while still bouncing on him and reached for one of his anntenae and licked the tip.

“Curse you! Gaz Demon! “ he shouted.

She knew that when you played with an Irken’s anntenae they get more aggressive in bed. He rolled her over and turned her around entering her doggystyle now. He roughly grabbed her breasts and thrusted deeply into her tight wet walls making them both scream in delight.

“Oh YES YES ZIM! YES!” she screamed as another orgasm shook her core drenching Zim’s throbbing cock.

He pounded again and again and licked and nipped the flesh of her neck causing another orgasm from her. This time he slowed down his pace but continued thrusting until she recovered slightly

“Mmm Zim You’re so good!” She moaned and grabbed his face and kissed him again.

He was ready now. He pulled her closer still inside her from behind but both of them sitting on their knees as he brings begins thrusting upwards again kissing her neck and rubbing her clit. She cried in pure pleasure her head back and eyes squeezed shut as he then held her hips tightly feeling his own orgasm raking his body! He moaned and released himself deeply inside her. Grabbing her tightly making sure every drop was inside of her. The two now exhausted fall back to the bed and held each other still out of breath.

Zim caressed Gaz again and held her snug against his chest. Once again Gaz being the one to break the silence.

“Zim I’ve known you long enough to know when somethings wrong… spill it” she demanded.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Gaz love” he replied not making eye contact.

“Look at me Zim!”

he sighed and held her hand in his

“Do you remember when we were kids? And your stupid brother almost killed me by taking my PAK?” He laughed

“Back then you didn’t give a damn if I lived or died things were so much simpler” he smiled.

A terrible feeling of dread came over Gaz, where was he going with this?

“Sometimes I wish you still felt that way… it would make things easier”

“Zim? Get to the point!”

“It doesn’t matter… I’m happy my final moments get to be with you Gaz love!” he said trying to hold back the pain in his voice.

“FINAL MOMENTS! ZIM! START MAKING SENSE RIGHT NOW!” Gaz yelled trying to hide her fear with her fury.

“I’m… being deactivated… I’m not useful to the Empire and they’ve taken a lot of losses so they can’t afford to keep the dead weight’s PAKs functional they need all those resources for more important Irkens” he explained.

“Also the Tallest are still pissed about me being taller, the florpus, impending doom I can’t blame them really” he shrugged.

“SHUT UP! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THIS!” She screamed

“I just found out today and then I came home to you and I just didn’t want to ruin our last moments together, I wanted to savor them” Zim put his hand on her cheek

“How… much… time do you have?” She asked.

“Zim only has 48 hours left” he said blankly. “Don’t be upset Gaz please, just let this stupid space bug hold you close to him one last time” he begged.

Gaz embraced her love but couldn’t hold back her tears. It figures the only person she let her guard down for was an alien, the only one to truly steal her heart was her brother’s enemy, the person she depended on to be there for her no matter what was dying…


	2. Preparations of Doom

** 45 hours left **

He held Gaz tightly the rest of the night conflicted. He was happy to be with her but felt guilty at the fact that he caused her such pain. All the years they’ve known each other he’s never seen her cry.

He wondered what his next move should be, it wasn’t like him to just lay down and die no! Zim never gives up the only thing that makes things difficult is the time he has left. When he was sure she was asleep he gently left her side and got dressed. He looked back at her and put more blankets on her since she looked cold. He looked at her longingly one more time before heading out again feeling guilty but he needed to make preparations.

Back at his base Gir was uncharacteristically somber and ready to serve his master as well as mini moose.

“Computer how long will it take to go back to Irk with the new adjustments to the voot cruiser?”

“4 hours sir”

“Good that’s one problem solved” he contemplated while pacing around the base.

“Master me and moose head made somethin! It might help!”Gir shouted as if suddenly remembering.

He handed Zim a disc

“Put in that thingy over there! You can analyze it and make adjustments but I think we did GOOD” he stuck his tongue out happily.

Before doing as his robot said he picked him up and hugged him… scaring the little guy

“Yes Gir you always do good… even when you’re terrible you’re still good you horrible robot!” Zim’s voice trembled and started to crack holding his little minion.

“MASTER YOU’RE SCARYING ME! WAAAAH!” Gir burst into tears, Zim held him tighter and mini moose feeling left out floated over

“nyah nyahhhhh nyah!” mini moose was crying now and Zim freed a hand to hold him too.

“Yes yes Mini moose we’ve had….. Good times… filled with chaos and destruction…. I will miss it so” Zim’s voice was shaky but he wasn’t broken yet.

“These next days can’t go fast enough for me! I can’t wait to be rid of you assholes!” the computer spoke.

Zim frowned but was unsurprised. It was unheard of for Irkens to show any affection after all and the computer was an Irken brain. Even if he did get attached to his master the computer would never admit it.

“You have a good way of putting things in perspective computer! Let’s check this THING out before it’s too late!” Zim smiled.

Gaz woke up and felt that uneasy feeling again. It was strange she was used to being alone and at times preferred it, knowing what she does now it was unbearable.

She gets up and holds her head feeling a headache coming on and pushes through it to take a shower… more unpleasant thoughts filling her head as she cleaned herself. Memories of the past years flooding her brain making her eyes misty again.

 _I have to help him somehow…. This can’t be how it ends! If only I could get Dad to help… but that would never happen Dib would never let us help him_ she thought to herself. She growled and wrestled with her clothes after her bath as well as her conflicting thoughts _I need to tell Dib! Even if he does go crazy I can restrain him and drug him or something…. But then again what he becomes so unhinged even I can’t stop him? And then he messes with Zim’s PAK and makes him die faster?_

Suddenly feeling queasy Gaz darted towards the toilet throwing up. She threw up about 4 times and stumbled around to the kitchen not feeling right. She drinks a glass of water before calling Zim.

“Gaz you’re awake are you ok?”

“HEY THANKS FOR LEAVING ME BY MYSELF!”

“Zim is sorry my Gaz love but as you know now I don’t have much time! I’ll be over later and I’ll bring you, your beloved pizza filth!”

_Mmmmm that sounds so good right now BUT NO get it together Gaz! She thought to herself_

“Zim…I’m going to tell Dib… I’m going to tell Dib everything” 

“DIB STINK!? NOOOO ARE YOU INSANE?”

“Just listen to me! My dad might be able to help you! If anyone can help you with your PAK it’s him! He might even be able to give you more time!” 

he was quiet for a minute “NO! besides I’m coming up with a brilliant plan of my own!

“Well at least your starting to sound like yourself again… but I’m still telling him”

Zim growled

“Think of it this way Zim, if he gets out of line you’ll get to watch me maim him mercilessly…. That’s what made you attracted to me in the first place” she said with a seductive tone

“Yes…yes… NO NO SORRY GAZ I CAN’T THINK OF YOU LIKE THAT RIGHT NOW! Go tell Dib monkey if you wish but right now Zim has work to do! I’ll be there later I promise”

“Okay then… Zim…I love you” she hung up stunned at her own words.

** Meanwhile In Australia **

“Whew! What a day! Between running away from those GIANT monitor lizards and dodging all those snakes! I’m exhausted!” Dib beamed

“You know dad? Life sure has been more exciting since we’ve moved here!”

“Of course it has son! And there are SO MANY creatures to study! Do you see now how exciting REAL SCIENCE can be?” he exclaimed

Dib frowned “While I’ll admit that real science is more exciting here….”

“Yes…”

“And that I’ve loved all the father and son time we’ve making up for….”

“Yes…???”

“I still haven’t given up on the paranormal! Sorry dad! But I know I was bitten by a vampire bee! I know that the Bunyip exists and if you had turned your head around in time you would’ve seen it too and most of all…”

“Oh no… here we go…”

“I KNOW ZIM IS AN ALIEN!”

“SON! Your 23 now! When will you let this go?” he shouted pleadingly

“ WHEN ZIM IS DISSECTED! THAT’S WHEN!” Dib screamed and huffed a little trying to catch his breath.

Professor Membrane shook his head disappointed. *Ring ring*

“DAUGHTER! I was just thinking of you honey!”

 _Hmm I wonder if Gaz has kept any tabs on Zim?_ Dib thought to himself

“What’s wrong dear? You don’t sound well! … yes yes of course I’ll be there honey! Expect me tomorrow! Love you sweetie drink lots of water!” The professor ordered before hanging up.

“What was that about? Is Gaz okay?” Dib questioned

“Your sister sounded unwell… She also urged us to come back home as soon as we could, which is very much not like her! So I am worried enough that I’m going to drop EVERYTHING and go see her! I’ll pack your things I think you should talk to her without me son” he urged

“Why?” “Sometimes siblings are more comfortable telling each other things than their parent” he answered.

“True ok I’ll talk to her” he scurried off to his room and dialed her number. It rang and rang but no answer.

_Huh that’s weird! Oh no! Maybe Zim has done something terrible to her! Come on Gaz pick up!_

He called again. No answer.

 _One more time_ he thought

“.....Dib”

“THERE YOU ARE GAZ! I was getting WORRIED!”

“Dib…. Please keep your voice down”

“OH NO DAD WAS RIGHT! YOU ARE SICK! Otherwise you would’ve told me to shut up and that I’m stupid! What happened Gaz? Is it Zim? Did he do something to you?”

“No Dib! But actually there’s something I’ve needing to tell you about Zim..”

“Ooh what is it? Did he leave? Did he die? Is he horribly mutated?”

Gaz groaned in pain

“Oh sorry Gaz I keep forgetting you don’t feel good”

“I’ve been dating him for two years” Gaz said her voice barely audible

“Gaz what did you say?”

“He’s been my boyfriend for two years” Gaz replied again a little louder but still sounded fuzzy

“Gaz you’re scaring me…it sounded like you said”

“Zim has been my fucking boyfriend for two years! Is that loud enough for your dumbass! He’s my boyfriend and I love him and he’s dying!!!” she shouted

Dib was in shock barely even able to form a sentence, his body twitching

“There now you know! Ok dumbass! I've kept it secret for years but I'm OBVIOUSLY desperate for help now! He doesn’t have much time NOT THAT YOU CARE!” she continued her rant but groaned

“Gaz calm down!”

“Dib all I know is I need your help and dad’s too! Please for me just put your stupid saviour complex aside and help Zim… I’m gonna throw up now bye”

She hung up leaving her brother a distraught mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make this a one shot originally but since some of you liked it and some inspiration hit I decided to continue it... I hope I'm not making a mistake lol it was pretty good on it's own. No smut in this chapter (Booo)


	3. Survival Mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll begin any lemons or smuttiness with a warning so when you see a break in paragraph with these symbols**** you can skip it but honestly thats probably the only good thing about my story lol (and even then its not that great lol)

** 40 hours left **

Zim smirked as loaded the disc into his hard drive. Upon the monitor loads of Irken codes appeared

“GOOD WORK MY MINIONS! With this virus we will not only DESTROY the empire but take all the remaining resources for OURSELVES! YES!” he shouted with a fist in air as Gir squealed happily and run around the room.

“You’ll never make it past the fleet! You only have the oldest version of the voot cruiser the others will have the latest models it’ll be funny to see you try though” Computer laughed.

Zim frowned again “SILENCE! You think I haven’t thought of that?” Zim shrieked.

“I KNOW you haven’t thought of that!”

Zim growled in annoyance and walked over the new space suit he was working on.

“Besides the fleet guards the Massive! It’s almost funny how unguarded Irk is…” Zim lamented putting some finishing touches on his project.

“You’re going for Irk first?” the computer questioned

“Of course! Like I said it’s unguarded right now due to the lack of elite soldiers! The Big Bad “Talllest” need all the protection they can get” Zim laughed mockingly.

 _“Yes…. Soon Vengeance Will Be Mine! Everything is going according to plan! We’ll see just how almighty the Tallests really are!”_ Zim thought to himself a wicked grin on his face as he continued working.

** Australia **

Dib was still in shock after hearing Gaz’s confession. He stood there frozen as millions of conflicting thoughts ran through his enormous head!

“ _Zim and Gaz have been dating? Does he even know how to date? What if Gaz is just messing with me? Yeah that’s it! She’s messing me! She would NEVER really date Zim? He’s an ugly alien cockroach! Right? Or maybe… maybe she was SO upset at me and dad leaving that it drove her into that FREAK’S ARMS!!! NOOOOO!!!!”_ he internally screamed

“SON! I just finished packing everything get ready to leave!” Membrane yelled from another room.

A still highly disturbed Dib shook his head and followed his father’s voice.

 _“This is going to be a long ass trip… Wait a minute! Gaz is sick? And she’s been dating Zim? HE MUST OF GIVEN HER SOME ALIEN DISEASE!!! And now he wants to infect me and dad! And he’s using Gaz to do it! That fucking space bastard! I’m gonna finish him for good this time!”_ Dib had to stop himself again from shaking and getting worked up.

He goes to the kitchen and gets a soda

_“No getting worked up Dib! No play it cool! If dad or Gaz suspect anything they’ll try and stop me!”_

“Come on Son! “

“Coming Dad! Just getting some last minute things” Dib shouted and went to his closet.

He pressed a button revealing a hidden compartment containing his secret stash of weapons he’s created over the years. He grinned as he was trying to decide which ones to take, which ones would cause the most pain, the easiest to conceal….

** Zim’s base **

Zim continued working simultaneously on his weapons, voot cruiser and space suit throughout the day.

“Hey master! I gots an idea! Plug your PAK into this pig! His life will give you life and you’ll live forever!!!” Gir shouted as he shoved a huge pig in Zim’s face.

“I should’ve known your seriousness wouldn’t last Gir!” he shoves the pig away annoyed but then “BUT the idea has some merit! COMPUTER! Locate the nearest Irken!” Zim commanded.

“Invaders Stink and Spleen are the closest Irkens” Computer replied.

Zim smiled and readied his PAK legs

“Have them transported here! Gir! Mini moose! Prepare for battle!” Zim yelled excitedly.

“TRANSPORTING INVADERS NOW!!!” computer blared and the two little Irkens emerged in the center of the lab disoriented.

“Whaat? Where? “

“HELLO OLD FRIENDS!” Zim shouted sporting his zipper toothed grin.

“Tallest Red?” Spleen asked.

“No no that’s not Red! That’s … No!” Stink gasped as he stared at the tall Irken before them and trembled in fear realizing who it was.

“YES STINK IT IS I! THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! Bringer of your doom!” he gloated and stabbed them both swiftly to the ground. They didn’t even have time to scream before the light left their eyes. Zim hurried to the their PAKS before they got reactivated.

“That was quick!” computer remarked

“I know boring right? But I’ve got no time to waste! Computer plug into their paks!”

** Membrane house **

In between her huge headaches and throwing up, Gaz had been eating everything in sight! She was in a horrible cycle of eating, throwing up and worrying about Zim. She tried to sleep it off but it was short lived as she would just have to throw up again.

 _“This sucks!!! I’m so hungry and I can’t keep anything down! What’s wrong with me?”_ she groaned in pain again this time it was a cramp in her stomach.

 _“No way! I’m just upset about Zim! That’s all this is! I’m sure…I’m just sick with worry “_ she told herself. *Buzz*buzz* Speak of the devil

“Zim?”

“Great news my Gaz Love! Thanks to my excellent mind I’ve extended the time I have left by 6 days!”

Gaz sighed feeling relieved. “That’s amazing Zim! How’d you do it?”

“I’ll tell you all about it when I come over I just called to get your order, now do you just want pizza filth or do you want wings too?”

“I want everything! I’m starving!”

“Okay then Zim will be over soon Gaz love”

About 15 minutes later. Zim and his minions were out the door with all of Gaz’s food. 5 pizzas, 40 bbq chicken wings, and 12 breadsticks.

Gaz flew to open the door with energy she didn’t have all day. She smiled when she saw them

“You know me all too well” she smirked

“Of course! It’s the least I can do for leaving you Zimless all day! Your suffering is over now my Gaz love!” He said smugly earning the slightest punch in the arm from Gaz.

“You take advantage of my feelings too much you that?” she remarked before quickly taking a slice of pizza and scarfing it down.

“Come my minions put the rest of the food in the kitchen… then go home! I’ll see you tomorrow!’ Zim ordered.

“Awww I wanna stay the night and cuddle!” Gir complained.

“You can cuddle at home with that pig you like so much!” Zim replied

“oooh yeaaah I forgot about the pig!” Gir laughed.

Mini moose nuzzled against Gaz’s belly

“Nya nya!”

Gaz glared at him, annoyed that he was disturbing her feast, Zim’s antennae perked up

“Don’t be silly Mini moose! There are no smeets here to cuddle with!” Zim laughed.

Gaz raised an eyebrow for a second before dismissing it and continuing consuming all the food Zim brought. Zim sat at the table and stared at her in awe, he’s seen her pig out before but this was on a whole new level. He went to speak but stopped as he knows better than to disturb his demon’s feast! Instead he just ate some fundip he had on hand and waited until she was done.

“Sorry Zim I don’t know why but I feel unbearably hungry! So tell me how did you give yourself more time?”

“I had the computer locate Irkens within range of my teleporter, killed them and transferred all their power and life sustaining supplies to my PAK! Brilliant yes?” he explained

“Damn! So brutal!” she breathed a soft blush appearing on her cheeks

“Nah actually it was quick and painless! I needed to get it done fast plus it wasn’t personal just survival” he said casually

She smirked at him with a familiar fire in her eyes. Zim knows that look all too well.

“You know what else I’ve been craving all day?”

Zim tensed as Gaz got closer to him and stroked his cheek.

“I...I.. Can … I mean… I assume” he stammered

“You’re so cute when your nervous” she whispered and wrapped her arms around him but suddenly that cramp in her stomach back and she kneeled over in pain.

“DAMNIT!” she screamed.

“Gaz! What’s wrong? Did you eat too fast? Do you need medications? “ Zim panicked as he knows Gaz can take a lot of pain.

“I thought I was just sick from being stressed out and worried about your dumbass but I guess that’s not it!” Gaz groaned and he held her close and walked her to room.

“My dad will be here soon… he can check me out” she expressed seeing Zim’s worried face.

She gets pulls away from him and takes off his shirt.

“Gaz no! You’re in pain!” Zim said sternly

“Doesn’t mean you can’t keep me comfortable…” she smirked and proceeded to get undressed herself before getting into bed.

Zim was wearing a dark green blush now, as many times as they’ve seen each other naked he never got tired of seeing her in that state.

“Come on Zim!”

“Fine!”

he took his pants off and got into bed next to her. She held him close and sighed into his chest Another feeling Zim never tired of.

“Oh crap…I just realized…” she mumbled.

“What is it?” he asked

*****

“This is the last night we’ll have like this for a while…now that Dib knows he’ll never leave us alone!” Gaz griped.

Zim growled in irritation knowing she was right. She looked up at him eagerly “We should make the most if it”

“NO! GAZ! Zim will not be responsible for anything happening to you!” he declared turning away from her

“I won’t do anything strenuous! Just something to celebrate your extra time…” she grabbed him in a spooning position while stroking up and down his chest and kissing the back of his neck.

“Gaz beast! There are times when I was practically begging you for sex and you didn’t want to! So consider this payback!” he pouted.

She didn’t listen and grabbed his manhood gently. Earning a unwilling groan from him.

 _“Must resist! This female’s powers are unfathomable! But I AM ZIM! I will not relent!”_ he told himself trying to ignore the female’s touches. She turned him around to face her and she kissed her way down his abs to his torso.

“Gaz… come on… this isn’t fair” he whined but tried as he might he couldn’t control his mighty need!

He felt a long warm lick down his shaft. He moaned and gripped her hair… slightly though not wanting to hurt her. She continued her slow long licks up and down his aching member knowing how much this is torturing him. She then takes half of him in her mouth and still slowly bobs up and down upon him while simultaneously stroking him.

 _“Fuck it! Zim has lost! This is one battle Zim will never win”_ he thought to himself as felt the surging pleasure of her hot wet mouth engulfing the rest of him.

Tasting some his pre cum she stopped to start licking the tip a bit and taking him again all the way this time. She pressed her lips tightly as she could and sucked him hard!

“Oh Shit! Oh Gaz Yes! Yes!” He came hard into her mouth and held her head tightly as he rode his orgasm out.

She gladly swallowed his alien juice as she always loved the way he tasted. She sucked and licked him clean before kissing her way back up to her lover’s still panting face.

“See that wasn’t so bad” she whispered before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: thank you everyone who has reviewed and favorited this story! You have no idea how much it means to me! Also it was brought to my attention that the dialogue was hard to read I AM SO SORRY! But thank you for bringing it to my attention! And I’m also so mad because it looked perfect on microsoft word and Gaz's confession to dib was supposed to be in super small text and it didn’t turn out that way agh! That’s what I get for being so eager to update! So sorry for that but thanks for bearing with me.


	4. Family Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have to admit this was a hard chapter because I wanted to get the dialogue perfect! And well I guess I let trolls get to me when I was called a shitty writer on Tumblr which greatly discouraged me. HOWEVER this is for fun! Damnit! I hope you enjoy and tell me what you think :)

** Six Days left **

The next morning Dib and Professor Membrane arrived at their old home. They got out to stretch both yawning after the long trip. The Professor opened the door and turned to Dib

“Now Dib try to be quiet, your sister is most likely still resting… Go ahead and go to your room I’ll bring the rest of your things” he whispered.

Dib nodded and did as he was told. He walked quietly up the stairs and as anxious as he was about seeing Gaz he also just wanted to go to bed for a couple hours, however he was very tempted to peek on her just to see if she was ok…. Nope he wasn’t going to risk getting maimed so early.

Zim’s antennae picked up the sounds of Membrane and Dib entering the house. He once again snarled in annoyance knowing that his former enemy nearby and he couldn’t even do anything about it. His mind went back to how quickly he killed Invaders Spleen and Stink two highly military trained Irkens with tons of experience…. If he could kill them that easy Dib didn’t have a chance, the thought made him smile. He turned over to Gaz and shook her slightly

“Gaz love… Your father and dookie dib are here now, you might wanna get dressed” he whispered in her ear.

She sighed deeply in annoyance not wanting to get up. They both got up quietly and got dressed. Zim wore a black shirt with a zippered black sweatshirt Gaz got him a while ago and sweatpants that matched. What can he say he wanted to be comfortable at least physically today. Gaz had the same mentality and picked a loose fitting purple t shirt and black sweatpants. She smiled when she saw they thought alike when picking an outfit. Zim looked at her confused about how they should go about this. Gaz seemed to sense this as she nodded and carefully poked her head out of the door to see if Dib was there. When the coast was clear she waved him through and they proceeded to go downstairs to greet her dad.

The tired Professor was finished bringing in his and Dib’s suitcases and was sitting quietly on the couch. He was about to take off his googles to clean them but saw a shocking sight! Instead they smacked against his face!

“Ouch! That was stupid of me!” He said wincing in pain but he recovered “Hello Daughter… I’m so glad Dib’s foreign friend has stepped up to take care of you… are you two”

“Zim Dad, his name is Zim and he’s my boyfriend” she interrupted.

“Oh my… I mean no disrespect Zim I’m actually thrilled someone can make my Gaz happy I’m just worried about my insane son wanting to dissect you” he lamented

Zim frowned and Gaz put her hand on his shoulder “I told him already dad, I trust you’ll help me if he gets out of line?”

“Of course honey!” he assured her and got up to hug her and looked at Zim. Zim stared at him confused when he motioned for him to get closer. Hesitantly he walked over to Membrane who proceeded to give him a huge hug!

“Thank you for taking care of my daughter in my absence! It’s obvious you’ve made her very happy” he beamed as he embraced the awkward alien.

“Oh of course Sir! She’s makes Zi.. I mean ME happy too” Zim laughed nervously eyes wondering around.

“Come on guys I’ll make us some coffee” Gaz suggested

“No! Your still recovering from whatever has been making you sick! Zi.. I mean I WILL MAKE US COFFEE!” Zim declared forgetting his volume! Gaz face palmed.

Upstairs Dib had just gotten settled into his bed ready for rest. Just about to close his eyes when he heard a familiar voice… “I WILL MAKE US COFFEE!”

Dib’s eyes snapped open! _“He’s here!!!”_ he thought to himself. No longer drowsy he jumped out of bed and got dressed. He also made sure to bring one of his secret weapons and stashed in his trench coat before dashing out of the room.

“ZIM!” the three of them heard from the other side of the house and they all sighed. He barged into the kitchen with a face full of burning hate as he stared at the poorly disguised Irken who was holding his sister’s hand. His eyes blood shot and teeth grinding as he held back his rage.

While Zim was irritated with Dib, he had also waited a long time for this. He looked at his old foe with a wicked smirk before slowly putting one arm around Gaz's shoulder and the other around her waist as nuzzled into her neck looking right at his distraught nemesis. “Hello Dib!”

“GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!” Dib screeched forgetting his earlier inner pep talk about keeping it cool.

“Dib! Shut up! For fuck sake!” Gaz yelled.

She glared at him almost daring him to try and piss her off. Zim smirk grew seeing his enemy wanting to destroy him so badly and not being able to do anything about it.

“GAZ! Hello? This is ZIM! He almost annihilated the earth! He’s evil! Break FREE of the mind control he has on you!” he dramatically demanded.

“Haha Dib! Do you really think your sister is weak enough to be mind controlled? No my Gaz’s will is far too powerful to be controlled” Zim proudly proclaimed.

“SO YOU’VE TRIED!” Dib accused

“Now that is ENOUGH son!” the professor got up and gave Dib a warning look and stance.

“I know how you feel about him… pretending to be obsessed with him because he’s an alien, stalking him, tackling him here and there but he is your sister’s boyfriend and you’ll just have to accept that!” Membrane ranted.

Gaz and Zim both couldn’t hide their snickering… trying with all their might not to crack up out of respect for Membrane. It was hard though, seeing Dib’s face get red as a tomato and be at a loss for words.

“Whaa… No! Dad no! I can’t beliv” Dib stuttered

“I don’t want to hear it son! You can’t MAKE someone like you! If you really care for him, let him be happy with your sister! That’s TRUE LOVE!” Membrane shouted.

“….hahahaHahahHAHAHAHA!” the couple could hide their laughter no longer. Dib growled… about to pull out one of his weapons when “AHHHH!” Gaz shouted on pain holding her stomach.

“GAZ!?” the three of them gasped in unison.

“I’m okay…it’s just a really bad cramp!” she griped

“Daughter! Come now let’s go check you out! To the lab!” he shouted and the three of them followed Zim guiding Gaz until Membrane stops them.

“You two stay here and try not to kill each other for Gaz’s sake! I’ll be examining her and you guys sort this out… WITHOUT FIGHTING!” He bellowed with an echo before closing the door leaving the rivals alone.

The two stared at each other with contempt to say the least. Both were on edge daring the other to make the first move so they had an excuse to murder the other. Zim however knew the situation was favorable to him. Zim had so much ammo now to fuel his Big Headed enemy’s rage.

He grinned evilly “So Dib Filth! How long have you been in love with me? MUHAHAHA!” he cackled. It took all Dib had not to strangle the evil alien who has plagued his life for years. He just stood there with his fists balled.

“FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING ALIEN SCUM!!!” Dib Screeched. Zim smirked knowing he had gotten under his skin without even trying.

“SON! WHAT DID I JUST SAY???” Membrane shouted from behind the lab door.

“BUT…BUT..HE…AND…” he stammered trying to contain his thoughts long enough to be able to form a coherent sentence.

“IT’S OK PROFESSOR! DIB AND I WILL TALK OUTSIDE!” Zim shouted back whilst staring down Dib.

Dib stared back “You first! I’m not taking my eyes off you!”

“How romantic! Muahahaha!” Zim taunted and pushed him out of the way. They went to the backyard and sat across from each other on lawn chairs.

“Don’t think I don’t know what you’re up to Zim! I know you did something to Gaz! You’re the reason she’s sick aren’t you?” Dib accused more quietly than before.

“LIES!!! I would never hurt my Gaz! She’s the only human on this WORTHLESS planet I can stand!” Zim was the loud one now.

“Oh yeah? What’s wrong with her then? Huh? Gaz never gets sick! You made some virus and you want to infect us all! That’s why you had her get us here!” Dib theorized

“Number 1. How should I know? Your human bodies are a mystery to me and Number 2. I NEVER wanted you here! That was her idea!” Zim defended.

“Really?” Dib said surprised

“You really think I wanted to see your stupid big head again so you can ruin the rest of the time I have left with my Gaz love? HELL NO!” Zim quickly regretted that last statement as his face dropped and looked away quickly before Dib noticed.

He failed. Dib caught that right away “…Time you have left? That’s right I forgot Gaz said you were”

“…What else did she tell you?” Zim asked.

“To put my stupid savior complex aside and help you for her sake…” he answered sheepishly with his head down feeling strangely guilty all of a sudden.

** In The Lab **

“Dad! Honestly I think I’m fine I just eat too much pizza too fast and then I stress out a lot! It’s typical college life” Gaz said while trying to get to the real reason she called him here.

“Now now daughter! I know this is probably nothing but it’s better to be safe than sorry! I’m going to rule out anything!” he proclaimed while checking her temperature.

“You do have a slight fever… “ he said “…Honey I know we’ve never had… you know the ahem...The talk but have you and Zim been using protection?” he questioned awkwardly.

Gaz's face turned bright red “Well at first yeah but then we didn’t really need too…” she trailed off because he dad still didn’t know Zim was an alien.

The Professor shook his head “Well let’s just rule this out real quick then” he said as he prepared an ultrasound machine.

Gaz’s eye widened as she was slightly scared about what was about to happen, and possibly a reality she was terrified to face! “ Haha Dad… is that really necessary?” she laughed uncomfortably.

“YES!”

She sighed and laid down as the Professor put the jelly on her abdomen feeling so incredibly weird.

** The backyard **

“Well Dib Stink now you know! You should be happy! I’m expiring! You’ll be free to frolic and dissect me as you’ve always wished you filthy earth monkey!” Zim ranted with gritted teeth.

“No way! I mean after all this time this is how it ends! This sucks! I wanted to be the one to kill you not your stupid PAK!” Dib complained.

“Well HA! Too bad! And don’t think I don’t know about your stupid weapon in your coat!” Zim gloated

“WAIT YOU KNEW!?” Dib shouted in disbelief

“Your so predictable Dib! As if my mighty Irken brain could be fooled! I knew you’d come here trying to start some shit! You’d never put aside our differences even for Gaz!”

“YOU’RE WRONG ZIM! I HATE YOUR GUTS! The only reason I’m even talking to you is for Gaz! Other wise I would’ve unplugged you myself by now” Dib screamed

Zim rolled his eyes. “As much as I hate you Dib! It is slightly comforting knowing that you DO care a little for Gaz! So when I’m gone she’ll be okay as long as you don’t abandon her”

Dib looked at him slightly dropping his guard, his softened but his paranoia returned “.. Stop it Zim! Your just trying to trick me! You don’t really care about Gaz! You’ve only ever cared about yourself and those stupid Tall guys!”

“The Tallests… are but mere puppets of the control brains! They sent me here in hopes that I would die! They’ve lied to me for years… taking advantage of my dedication and loyalty! Well now my only loyalty is to Gaz!” Zim rambled he felt enraged everytime he was forced to speak of this. “Gaz has never lied to me… hit me here and there yes! But she’s never deceived me or used me. . well never used me in ways that I’d complain about anyway hehe” he smirked

“What do you mean by th… You know what nevermind! I don't want to know!” Dib suddenly felt queasy

“WHAAAAAAT???? AHHHH!” a ear piercing scream was heard! The two ran towards the lab without a second thought to see a distraught Membrane clenching his chest and trying to catch his breath. Gaz hovering over him trying to see if he was okay.

“I thought I’d seen everything!.... But that! What? How? … IT’S NOT SCIENTIFICALLY POSSIBLE!” he shireked.

“Calm down dad!” Dib held his dad while Zim went to Gaz

“What happened?”

She blushed and nervously rubbed her stomach “Well I know why I’ve been having stomach cramps now…” she began

The Professor yelled again sounding kind of like Dib… “AND not just ONE of them FOUR! Four beings! Two with anntenae! How???”

Zim oddly smiled brightly as his eyes widened! He grabbed Gaz and kissed her quickly “Is it what I think is Gaz love!? Tell me I’m not hearing things!?”

“Why are you so happy?” Gaz said shocked at his expression.

“WHAT’S GOING ON!?” Dib whined

“…I’m pregnant… with four babies or smeets… whatever” Gaz said awkwardly avoiding eye contact with her dad and dib. Secretly she was very happy but she was also terrified.

Dib’s face dropped and all the color from his face drained. His sister was carrying offspring of his most hated enemy! Four Zims!? What confused him the most about this? Part of him was instantly happy about this! He pushed that thought aside as he did with most of his first instincts and focused more the reality that these “smeets” are dangerous not only to earth but possibly Gaz herself. What if they clawed through her? More and more morbid thoughts filled his head as he stared blankly at his shocked father.

Zim was the happiest as he snuggled against Gaz’s belly! “I didn’t even think it was possible! My Gaz has blessed the almighty Zim with FOUR mini Zims! I can just imagine all the chaos we can ensue my little smeets…” he started kissing her belly and Gaz stood there trying not smile with a blush on her face.

“Okay calm down space bug! Remember we have work to do! I’m not raising these brats alone so we have to make sure you live!” she ordered as she pulled him up.


	5. PAKed With Paranoia

Membrane and Dib stayed outside for a while. Dib looking at his Dad with worry as his whole world was just thrown for a loop. Membrane held his head and continued his ranting

“There has NEVER been any proof of alien life! Not any clear cut evidence!”

Dib rolled his eyes as he showed his father evidence time and time again.

“Dib… I’m sorry! I always thought you were insane and that it was my fault for not giving you the attention you needed… that maybe these delusions of the paranormal were a coping mechanism…” Membrane confessed and slowly his voice started to crack. “All this time… you’ve been begging me to see the truth! And I was too blinded by science and possibly my OWN fears… I’m so so sorry son!” he started to sob.

“Aww Dad… don’t cry” Dib said softly rubbing his Dad’s back.

 _“After all this time he finally believes me! I’ve wanted this for so long and it’s finally happened… but at what cost? He’s devastated! Is he even mentally stable right now? What does this mean for Gaz? And the babies! Or smeets? What are they? My head hurts”_ Dib thought to himself before his dad grabbed him and held him tightly.

“I love you son! I’ll never doubt you again! I don’t deserve to be your father!” Membrane continued sobbing now into Dib’s chest.

“Oh come on Dad! You’re a great Dad! No parent is perfect!” Dib shouted.

Membrane got up and turned away as he wiped his tears. “I have to get it together… like it or not I’m a grandfather now”

Dib stared at him wondering how he felt about that… having Irken/Human hybrid grandchildren.

“Dad…I’m gonna go check on Gaz okay?” he said hesitantly. “Maybe you should get rest Dad” Dib suggested.

“It sounds nice Son… maybe just an hour or two “ Membrane said while yawning.

They both went inside, Membrane heading to his bedroom and Dib went to the kitchen where Zim and Gaz were. She was sitting at the table and Zim was giving her a foot massage.

“How is he Dib?” Gaz asked worriedly.

“Well… as good as can be expected… he’s shocked and he feels guilty… I told him to get some rest” Dib explained.

Gaz looked disappointed but she understood.

“Well I guess there’s nothing we can do until he gets up” she sighed. Zim got up and washed his hands with some “cleansing chalk” he had on hand.

“Was that satisfactory Gaz Mate?” he asked.

“Very much thank you” she answered.

“I’ll order you some food but then I’m afraid I’ll have to go… I’m working on some things I can’t afford to have Gir destroy” Zim regrettably explained “Believe me I’d much rather be here with you but” he stopped and looked at Dib suspiciously “I… have plans” he finished.

“I understand just come back okay! I want you around in case these smeets do something weird in me!” she ordered.

Zim held her close “Of course! _I love you_ _Gazlene_ ” he whispered that last part in her ear.

He only used her real name when he was being serious. It made her blush. She really didn’t want him to go but seeing how happy he was to be a dad… knew he probably had a plan in place that he was working on.

Dib just stood there awkwardly… Before this news he was determined to kill Zim once and for all but now, seeing him be so attentive to his baby sister…seeing how ecstatic he was about his future children… the desire to kill him has regrettably lessened. Besides now his father finally knows that he isn’t crazy! He actually has his Father’s respect! Maybe that’s what he’s really been after all this time.

He zoned out but snapped back to reality before catching Zim at the door.

“Diiiib! I don’t have time for this! Get outta the way!”

“I’m coming with you! Gaz told me to help so I am!” Dib demanded.

“I don’t trust you Dib shit! But I suppose if you start anything I will finish it!” Zim said venomously .

 _“he’s annoying but I can use him to distract Gir from destroying anything valuable and if he gets out of line I’ll have no choice but to vaporize him!”_ Zim thought to himself walking back to his base with Dib in tow.

“Gaz really wanted Dad to help you… I hope after he rests he’ll be willing to” Dib worried.

“Zim needs no help! If he wants Gaz to raise the smeets alone that’s on him!” Zim snapped hating that he probably would benefit from Membrane’s assistance.

Zim disabled his lawn gnomes and they both entered the base… Gir made a mess again but nothing was broken just covered in taco meat!

Zim growled and then deeply sighed knowing he’d have to clean all the filth before he could start working. Gir emerged screaming happily when he saw Dib.

“Gahhh! Get off me!” Gir tackled him and covered him and his glasses with taco meat juice.

“The BIG HEAD BOY!!! I MISSEDED YOU!!! Let’s dance! Dance with meeee!” Gir squealed.

Zim ignored them and turned to mini moose

“nya!”

“Thanks for protecting the Voot Cruiser mini moose! Is the space suit I’ve been working still in tact as well?” Zim questioned.

“Nya”

“EXCELLENT!” Zim grinned and made his way to the kitchen where his cleaning supplies are.

“Hey Dib Head! If you’re going to be here you’re going to help Zim clean this FILTH!!!”

** BACK AT HOME **

3 hours later the Professor got up and rubbed his tired, dry eyes. Even after his nap his eyes hurt from all the crying he had done earlier. He stretched and took off to the bathroom to take a shower to wash the stench of shame off of him… and of course stress sweat.

Gaz was eating again, this time Zim ordered her everything off the menu of a Italian restaurant! She was scarfing down her food but cringed when she had to drink water… she wanted a soda SO BADLY but now she was trying to be healthy. It was hard though… she hates water. She continued eating but kept looking at her phone periodically to see if Zim or Dib texted her and simultaneously looking up the stairs to see if her dad woke up.

Feeling annoyed she grumbled and pulled out her gameslave for the first time in what felt like years. In reality it was only 3 days. She needed an escape from the world right now!

** Zim’s Base **

The two former enemies finished cleaning the base. Zim was anxious to get to the real reason he came here. He headed towards the new elevator he invented a couple years back and motioned for Dib to follow. He did slowly as Gir was wrapped around his leg. The elevator went down to the underground base which was much more elaborate than Dib remembered. He stared star struck at all the upgrades he made.

“Impressive isn’t it Dib Stink?” Zim asked smugly.

Dib snapped out of it. “Why did you upgrade all your stuff if you’re not taking over the earth Zim! Huh? Huh?”

“Foolish human! My upgrades would be wasted on this stupid dirt rock! No I have bigger plans… taller plans!!!” Zim yelled.

He made his way to the computer and a blueprint for his space suit appeared on screen. “Almost done… it just needs a name… how about the ultimate stealth suit omega!” he declared.

“ARE YOU SERIOUS RIGHT NOW! With everything going on you’re worried about naming your space suit?!” Dib shrieked.

“Yes Dib! It’s an important factor! An Irken software issue not that YOU would understand that!” Zim yelled back.

“What is all this for Zim? This doesn’t look like it’s for your PAK! What’s really going on!” Dib shouted again

“ENOUGH! You STUPID human! Not that it’s any of your business Dib worm… but I have to make a trip to Irk! There I’ll infect the control brains and take whatever life sustaining substance remains in them! Not only will that expand my time… it may even make me IMMORTAL!” he roared.

“Irk is unguarded but I still need to be prepared for anything so that’s why I’m putting the final touches on my stuff” he continued.

“Irk? Your home planet? How long will that take?” Dib asked

“With my genius modifications to my Voot Cruiser it should only take four hours!” Zim proudly explained. “Now make yourself useful Dib monkey! Go stand into that machine over there!” he ordered pointing to a circular area while walking over to his “stealth suit omega” to put it on.

Dib raised an eyebrow. Zim sighed getting sick of explaining himself over and over again.

“It’s not a trap Dib! Its actually something I was making for Gaz a couple years back… she wanted robot arms like your Dad’s!” He informed the annoyingly suspicious human.

“The ones that shoot crazy powerful lasers!!! WHY would she want that? And you were gonna make it for her!” Dib screamed

“OF COURSE! Only these are removable… I was going to give them to her for her day of birth but I’ve decided to let you try them out… because you’re coming with me!” Zim smirked.

Dib wanted to argue but the thought of having robot arms like his dad overruled. Besides Gaz did tell him to help Zim. He stepped into the circular area and stood still. Zim activated the machine and slowly but surely lasers wrapped around his arms forming the cold steel gauntlets.

“Whoa! You made them materialize! That’s awesome!” Dib said excitedly as he stared at his new weapons.

“Of course it’s awesome! I made it! Now lets test out some weapons! COMPUTER! Begin training mode simulation 2!” Zim commanded.

“UGHH FINE! Hurry up and die and already sheesh!” Computer complained.

The two of them were teleported to another room which was empty at first before the room changed into what looked like the inside of the massive.

“WHOA…okay Zim? I’m kinda freaking out…” Dib panicked.

“You’re so annoying! It’s just a realistic simulation of the massive! I’m going to test out the weapons I’ve been working on as well as my suit and your arms!” Zim said quickly as he was pressing buttons on some device on his wrist.

Two holograms appeared of Red and Purple and then a hologram of Zim. Dib looked at Zim confused but before he could begin to open his mouth to ask why he answered.

“Because I know you’ve been dying to shoot me and this is the only way you’ll be able to! Let’s just hope your aim isn’t PATHETIC!” he taunted. Dib growled and looked at his arms seeing a blue button.

“Yes press that and it will warm up, charging the laser to whatever power setting it’s set to, right now you’re at level 5! If you look at your left arm the power can be adjusted from there! Once your charged all you need to do throw a punch and the laser beam will shoot out from your knuckles!” Zim informed.

Dib did as he was told and fired a laser beam at Zim… the real Zim! He grinned as the laser was quickly eaten up by an invisible shield that was around Zim.

“Did you really think I would give you such a weapon without a contingency plan? FOOL!” Zim snarled as he pressed a button on a remote he had on hand , causing Dib to be electrocuted!

“AAAAHHH!!!!” Dib wailed in pain and passed out.

Zim sighed “Inferior lifeform!” he spat.

** Membrane House **

The Professor gathered himself and his thoughts and prepared himself for the uncomfortable situations he was about to face. He began to walk downstairs surprised at how quiet everything was. He saw his daughter playing her videogames as if nothing had ever happened. Upon seeing him however she quickly put her gameslave away, something she would never normally do.

“Dad! I’m glad you’re awake! Come on let’s talk!” she said quickly patting the couch cushion next to her.

Membrane complied and took the seat next to her but didn’t look at her. Gaz frowned at this.

“Look I know this is a shock! How do you think I feel? I have four living creatures inside of me! And I don’t know anything about being a mom since mine was never around! I’m scared and I’ve always supported you in everything… I need your support now” she ranted hating how pathetic she sounded, but it was true. As much as she hated relying on others this time she really had no other alternative.

Membrane looked at her and hugged her gently

“I know honey…of course you have my support I just… for the first time in my life I don’t know what to do! Your children aren’t completely human…. And neither is your… boyfriend… your brother says he’s evil what if this part of his plan?” he rambled

“OH MY GOD! DAD you sound just like Dib now! Zim didn’t plan this! His computer said that we shouldn’t have been able to conceive! We didn’t know this would happen!” Gaz shouted frustrated.

“Calm down Gaz! It’s not healthy for you to get so worked up in your state!” he informed. “Regardless of what happens now, your health is what’s most important! And of course my ….grandchildren” he softly stated.

Gaz wanted to ask if he was happy or disappointed but decided against it afraid of the answer besides she needed to get to the point.

“Actually Dad I have a much bigger problem! The real reason I needed you here was really for Zim!” she began

Membrane looked at her puzzled. “It’s hard to explain but basically he’s going to die unless you help him with his PAK…” she explained

“His PAK? That shiny metal device on his back that Dib stole that one time?” He asked

“Yes and in doing so he almost killed himself and Zim!” She laughed “They’re both so stupid it’s funny they’re probably killing each other right now”

Membrane jumped up “OH NO WHERE ARE THEY?”

** Zim’s base **

Dib opened his eyes opened and closed his eyes slowly as he regained consciousness, the first thing he sees is a happy smiling robot inches away from him.

“HIIII!!!” Gir screeched

Dib groaned in pain finding himself strapped to a gurney with his vitals displayed on a monitor.

“Master! Big head’s awakkeee! And he smells like burnt cheese!” Gir reported.

Zim entered the room and stared down at the ungrateful human worm with malice and resentment! His eyes glowed red in the dark room and teeth were bared. Dib hated to admit but he was legitimately in fear as it had been the first time he had seen him without his disguise in years. He seemed to forget just how formidable his enemy is. Dib gulped as Zim got closer.

“Stop trembling you DISGUSTING human! If I wanted you dead you wouldn’t be hooked up to this machine!” he snarled.

“I guess you have a point… but did you HAVE to electrocute me! You couldn’t have just hit me or something?” Dib questioned

“You tried to kill me Dib! You had no chance whatsoever of succeeding but you still tried!” Zim snapped back.

“I was just testing out my new arm gauntlets like you told me too!” Dib defended with a whiny voice.

“It is my own fault! Zim assumed that with the knowledge you now possess that you would be willing to help me destroy the Irken empire. That would ensure the survival of your FILTHY planet… well at the hands of hostile life forms anyway… BUT NO! You still only care about your own big headed ego!” Zim ranted enraged that this is taking even more time and energy he didn’t want to waste!

Dib could see it now… Zim was trying to keep his cool, to make it seem like he had everything under control but he was losing it! He was panicking inwardly and Dib finally saw that.

 _“He really is desperate! He really is scared that he’s going to die! We’ve had close calls before but this… this could really be it”_ Dib thought to himself feeling stupid.

“ALERT SOMEONE’S AT THE FRONT DOOR” computer blared

“On screen!” Zim ordered

“It’s Dad! Zim unstrap me!” Dib shouted

“Fine! At least I don’t have to wear a disguise now” Zim smirked.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! Thank you all for your kudos! They keep me motivated. Sorry if this chapter is confusing I kept getting interrupted but it is filler I suppose. I appreciate everyone who reads this thank you all so much and Im sorry this chapter wasn’t as fun as the last one but I have something in store that will hopefully make up for it. :)


	6. Trigger Happy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys just a warning… things are about to get very dark and I know people these days are sensitive so be prepared for some gore! I feel horrible for what I put my poor Zim through but it is necessary. Thank you for reading I love you guys for even giving my stories the time of day!

The two foes went topside to open the door for Membrane. Zim was apprehensive not knowing exactly how he would react now so he armed himself before letting him in. There was a dreadful silence as the two stared at each other. Membrane was hard to read but Zim looked ready to attack if need be. Luckily a little purple moose floated over to Membrane to ease the tension, causing an on looking Dib to sigh in relief.

“Nyah?” he squeaked

“Oh I remember you! You helped me save the earth! You adorable creature!” Membrane cooed as he pet the little moose, before staring back at Zim.

“So it really is true… the florpus and everything else that happened weren’t hallucinations… I apologize this is all so new to me… I’m still trying to process everything” he explained.

He looked at Dib who was all singed and battered then looked at Zim “I assume you did this…” he accused.

“IT WAS MY FAULT DAD! I shot at him so he fried me in self defense!” Dib shrieked scared his Dad might do something drastic now. “He helped me recover…. He could’ve left me to die” he said weakly

“It was tempting…” Zim said darkly under his breath. His arms crossed and antennae back.

The Professor sighed “Zim! I don’t know you enough to hate you but I do not trust you! However like it or not we’re family now!” he declared with a thunderous volume that even shook the base.

Zim stared at him wide eyed not expecting that.

“I don’t know what the future holds but I do know that we need to face it together… ALL OF US!” He shouted as he held his hand out to Zim. Zim was very confused to say the least! Dib picked up on this.

“He wants you to shake his hand, he’s declaring a truce” he informed.

Zim snarled, seeing the tall professor before him extending his hand to him triggered Zim. His eyes glowed red again as repressed memories of his former leaders flooded his brain. 

_“YOU ALREADY RULED HE’S DEFECTIVE!” “You’re not even an Invader, you know? The Tallests LIED to you! Your mission is just a big lie!” “It’s not stupid…. It advanced!”_

Zim growled and slapped Membrane’s hand away “Zim needs NO ONE!” he snapped.

“Take your huge headed son and leave! I have business to tend to!”

Visions of Membrane and Dib working together now flashed before Zim triggering him more _“Don’t worry son! I’ve got your back!”_

Dib now agitated yelled at the alien “Hey! We’re trying to help YOU! You’re lucky my Dad’s even here to help after EVERYTHING you’ve done!” he ranted.

Membrane put a hand on his son’s shoulder to calm him. Zim stormed off and threw Gir at the two scythe haired men in irritation.

“You guys look like TWINS!!! Except you don’t smell like cheese like dis one!” Gir shouted with glee.

Dib shoved the little robot off of him and went to chase after Zim but his father stopped him.

“Just give him a moment son, call it intuition but I think this is just as hard for him as it is for us” he spoke softly.

Dib grunted but knew his father was right but still old habits died hard.

“But WE’RE WASTING TIME! HE’S WASTING TIME! I wouldn’t even care if it wasn’t for Gaz! I’d let the stupid cockroach die!” he ranted.

“Master isn’t a roach silly big head! If he was I would have eated him by now!” Gir happily screeched then proceeded to open his mouth that was full of roach corpses. Dib and Membrane both shudder in disgust!

Zim locked himself in his elevator during all this, lost in his thoughts. He subconsciously pulls out the skull necklace gifted to him years ago that was in his pocket.

{Flashback to 3 years ago}

Zim was summoned to the Massive by the Tallests for investigation. Investigation for what? He did not know. All he knew is he was slightly relieved he wasn’t being summoned to Judgementia. He was accompanied by two tall Irken elite soldiers that had their weapons drawn on him. They entered the control room where Red and Purple were waiting for him.

“Well it’s about time you got here Zim! You have a lot of nerve!” Red’s voice dripping with venom.

“The audacity of a DEFECTIVE purposely trying to be a tallest!” Purple screamed pointing his claw at Zim.

“Wait! I’m not trying to be a tallest! Zim has simply”

“Silence you incompetent FOOL!” Red’s voice echoed. “I’ve had ENOUGH of you! Can you even fathom all the damage you’ve caused to the Irken Armada?!”

“Of course he can’t he’s too STUPID! I bet none of this is even sinking in is it Zim?” Purple mocked and poked at Zim in the chest. Zim stood silent and blank.

“Nope it’s not sinking in!” Purple yelled

“What do you expect from a DEFECT?” Red sneered.

Zim’s eyes shifted nervously around the ship, looking for any kind of opening, any kind of distraction he could use to escape if the need arises.

“But now Zim! Trying to become a Tallest against the will of the control brains? That’s even worse than the florpus incident!” Red explained.

“Did you really think you would get away with it? You don’t think other smaller Irkens have tried this before?” Purple grilled before smacking himself in face “Oh I forgot your stupid! Haha!” he laughed.

“Again… My Tallests this change in my height was unexpected! I assume being on my assigned planet so long has” Zim tried to explain but was cut off from laughter.

“Hahaha! I haha I keep forgetting you actually think hahaha that you’re still an invader!!!” Red cackled and held his stomach from laughing so hard.

“Haha Your “assigned” planet that we didn’t even know existed! Hahaha!” Purple was laughing so hard he had tears forming in his eyes.

Zim’s vision began to blur, their voices seemed faint and lightly echoed as his heart beat out of his chest! He felt as if he was drowning inside of himself as he stared at the leaders he’s idolized for so long mock and degrade him… again. It didn’t even feel real.

“Hahaha Oh man at least he’s always good for a laugh right Red?” Purple nudged but Red was no longer amused.

“No Purp! We have other servants for that! Zim! The joke has gone on far enough! And since we can’t have an official assassination without the control brain’s permission we’ll just have to torture you instead” Red declared

“Be grateful Zim! We’re letting you keep all your GARBAGE technology! Besides torture is good for you… builds character!” Purple snarked.

Zim still stood blankly barely even able to breathe as the guards took him away to the torture labs.

“Oh guards make sure you take him to the extra special torture lab! We want to watch while we eat our snacks!” Red ordered.

Zim and the guards entered the lab in which four tall hooded Irkens just got through torturing another small Irken and the whole thing was being broadcasted. It was Invader Skoodge, he was in a comatose state as he was dragged away.

“Ahh I guess that’s all for Invader Skoodge! Guess he’ll think twice before trying to claim he conquered Blorch am I right?” the announcer asked a crowd of Irkens behind him.

Something in Zim snapped as if running on pure adrenaline he began to fight back with ferocity! His PAK legs shot out knocking back the two guards who just narrowly missed him with their lasers. The four hooded Irkens charged at him but he managed to knock two back while biting one in the neck drawing blood and fending the other off with his claws!

“Whoa Ladies and Gentlemen! Guess Zim isn’t gonna accept his punishment without a fight! The Tallests won’t be pleased!” the announcer reported

Red and Purple watched on their screen and Red started to get mad but Purple held him back. “Don’t worry about it Red! Do you really think someone as lame as Zim is going to get away?”

“He has dumb luck! I don’t want any chances!” Red replied.

More Irken soldiers flooded the room and surrounded Zim and they picked him up and slammed him unto the operating table where Skoodge had been previously and strapped him in. He continued to swipe with his PAK legs until they were cut off with Laser powered saws!

“Uh oh folks! Try as he might he just can’t get away! He’s really pissed off the Tallests! Anyone wanna bet how long he will last before he begs for mercy?” The announcer asked the crowd who was now laughing.

One of the wounded Hooded Irkens Zim had bitten shocked him with a prod before he gutted him with a scalpel. Zim fought to hold back his screams but in vain! The torturer continued dragging the blade across his torso. Another of the four torturers poured some liquid into the wound making his insides sizzle as he screamed in pain. The crowd of Irkens laughing as the light from Zim’s eyes diminished.

“Reactivating”

Zim sprang back to life gasping for air as the cruel Irkens chuckled. This time they sliced him down the middle of his chest exposing his rib cage.

“Hold on Folks the Tallests are gracing us with their presence via monitor from the Massive!” the announcer proclaimed as the monitor appeared with the two smug faced Irken leaders looking at Zim.

“We have some ideas for this little thorn in our side!” Red smirked

“I think it would be funny if you break one of his ribs and played with his ribcage like a xylophone!” Purple squealed with delight!

The torturers did as they were told as Zim wailed but the laughing crowd was even louder, again Zim slipped away.

“Reactivating”

Zim was zapped back to life again as his tormentors were sealing his wounds… only to make more.

“Rip out one of his eyes! And… and make him eat it!” Red eagerly suggested

“WAIT no make him CHOKE on it!” Purple perked up!

“Reactivating”

“Rip out his squeedlyspooch, jump rope with it, and then reattach it” Red ordered.

“Reactivating”

“Damn for a defect, he’s got a powerful PAK huh? Maybe we should take it?” Purple suggested but Red shrugged

“We can’t! If the control brains knew they’d deactivate US!” Red remarked. “Alright this was fun but I am bored now! Send this Defective Food Drone back to his dirt planet!” Red ordered.

The guards removed a beaten and battered Zim and threw him into his Voot Cruiser.

It was about 3 in the morning by earth standards. Zim had just crashed his Voot Cruiser into a empty and desolate park. He emerged from the fiery smashed vehicle weak and exhausted. Not even wanting to move but knowing he had to as he sensed someone watching him.

 _“That’s all I need right now! The Demon seed! I don’t have any strength left to fight!”_ he thought to himself as he struggled against the ground trying to lift himself up.

Gaz had seen the crash from across the park bench she was sitting on, knowing exactly who it was therefore not really afraid she walked in the direction of the destruction. There she saw him on the ground struggling and she called out to him

“ZIM! Come on get up I’ll help you!” she ordered as she held her hand out to him.

He ignored her and still tried in vain to pick himself up.

“Come on Zim I know we’re not exactly friends… but I can’t leave you like this!” she exclaimed.

He was unresponsive and she kneeled beside him, slowly she reached out to him but he flinched!

 _“What happened to him? He isn’t insulting me, or boasting about how he doesn’t need help, he’s being way too quiet”_ she thought to herself as she looked closer at him.

His eye was bloodied and bruised, his antennae were bent and possibly broken, his legs were possibly broken as well since he couldn’t get up.

“Okay Zim if you wont let me help you, lets use your PAK legs! Or maybe call Gir” she suggested.

“….....away”

“What was that?” she asked

“Just GO AWAY!” He shrieked.

She got up and dusted herself off while looking at him with pity, she decided that was the real reason he wanted her to leave. The last thing he wanted was an inferior life form pitying him.

“Fine! Stay there then! Stay there and burn to a crisp for all I care!” she shouted and began to walk away.

She looked back to see the fire from the Voot spreading and Zim still on the ground.

 _“Why do I even care? Why do I feel compelled to do anything for this bastard!”_ she argued with herself.

She kept walking forward and again looked back he moved slightly now but didn’t get very far before the entirety of the Voot exploded.

“Damnit!” she cursed as she ran back to him and picked him up.

He was heavier than she thought and she struggled to get him away from the area before someone came. He was barely conscious at this point the will to fight her was gone. She managed to hide them behind an abandoned building before she sat him down and sat beside him out of breath. He was hunched over in pain and it caught her eye. In the past she herself had caused him physical pain but he was a tough guy and recovered quickly but this was different. 

“Zim…. What happened? You finally piss off the wrong person?” She laughed awkwardly while trying to touch his shoulder.

He jumped back hurting himself “Aaah!” he groaned in pain.

As if things couldn’t get any worse thunder was heard followed by small droplets of rain. It was a small drizzle but enough to make the alien whimper but before a drop could hit him Gaz draped the coat she was wearing over him. He stared at her weary eyed in confusion, her golden eyes usually cold and dismissive were warm and comforting.

“Why?” he asked with pain in his voice

“Why not?” she answered “Guess I’m not as evil as I thought” she laughed.

He looked away from her “Can you walk Zim? Have your legs healed yet?” she asked.

He had told her before that Irkens have the ability to regenerate, which was true however in his case, his body was regenerating slower due to all the trauma he had endured. He shook his head. She sighed knowing they were stuck then.

“Hey Zim reach into my pocket and grab my phone! I’ll get us a cab!” she requested. He wasn’t paying attention and just stared blankly ahead. “Zim snap out of it! Let’s go home before the storm gets worse!” she demanded.

“just go without me” he was barely audible.

“What?”

“Just go! Leave me here! I have no desire to go back!” he snapped.

She growled and snapped back “ZIM GET MY FUCKING PHONE! CALL A FUCKIN CAB! AND YOUR COMING HOME WITH ME YOU DUMBASS!!!” she screamed as a fiery purple aura surrounded her.

Zim snarled and reached weakly near her pocket to retrieve the cell, feeling strange as his eyes caught sight of her hip bones, a small blush appeared on his green cheeks.

“You don’t even need to call actually… just use the app and they’ll pick us up!” she said

seeing his nervous face. “It’s dark out, the driver won’t see you don’t worry” she assured him.

He did as he was told and 10 minutes later they were picked up by an elderly driver who probably shouldn’t have been allowed to drive. Gaz made sure she covered Zim as best she could from the now hard downpour. They slowly made their way inside. During the trip one of Zim’s legs healed which made it easier for Gaz to get him out once they got to her house.

Once inside Zim was tensed up again and shivering. Gaz got a towel and dried herself off before trying to approach him again.

“It’s safe you know? Dib and dad aren’t even here, they haven’t been for a while” she said softly and went to touch his cheek but once again the alien flinched.

It made Gaz’s stomach turn to see Zim so defensive, so unstable, so unconfident this isn’t like him at all.

“I doubt you want to stay in Dib’s bed but there’s dad’s…” she started.

He refused to look at her scared to see that warm look again that stirred something in him, what that was he didn’t know.

“Or my bed… I can sleep on the couch” she offered.

He sighed

 _“Just go away… just get away from me… stop this”_ he thought to himself still refusing to look at her.

Gaz was never one to back down she made him look at her

“I don’t know what happened tonight…. But I… I… know something did” she trembled as she looked at the disheartened Irken

“I know that you don’t have anyone besides your robots to talk too but I just want you to know that…. Despite our past bullshit….If you ever feel like you need someone to be there for you…. I will be there” she claimed awkwardly blushing furiously.

She wasn’t used to opening herself up like this. Zim’s eyes seemed to light up for the first time that night with a slight glimmer of hope. Gaz wasn’t used to this at all, she had never felt empathy for anyone before this. She left and came back with blankets for Zim which she softly but forcefully covered him with. The warmth and softness of the blanket soothed him she walked him to her room and sat him on her bed.

“I know you said Irkens don’t sleep but I think you should, besides the storm is only getting worse and there isn’t anything else to do” she spoke softly.

He nodded exhausted from everything that’s happened and laid down on her pillows and closed his eyes. She left content that he had finally relaxed and went to change into something warm. She came back and despite telling Zim she’d sleep on the couch she felt compelled to stay by his side. She got on the other side of the bed and held him close to her as she fell asleep.

The next morning Zim woke startled only seeing an arm around him which triggered him and he pounced on Gaz!

“What’s the meaning of this! What are you trying to pull!” he screamed as he held her down.

“Zim! Stop it! Calm down before I make you calm down!” she threatened. 

He growled and released her before turning away from her. She grumbled and rubbed her wrists where he grabbed her surprised at his strength.

“Sorry Zim… I should’ve known that would startle you… but you looked like you needed someone” she explained.

“Zim is sorry too… but Zim needs no one especially not you little Gaz!” he griped still avoiding her gaze.

“I’m not buying it Zim…. I know what it’s like to be alone and that you actively try to push people away so you avoid getting close to them” she replied

Zim fidgeted at that “Well I suppose I should thank you for your assistance I’m all healed now so I’ll be taking my leave” he hastily stated and made his way towards the door before Gaz stopped him.

“I think your full of it! However my offer still stands if you change your mind” she starts to take off her skull necklace “This is the only thing besides my game slave that has any value to me….I want you to take it!” she takes his hand and puts the necklace in it.

“Why would Zim want such a useless trinket?”

“It’s to remind you, when you feel like you don’t have anything or anyone worth living for… you’ll always have me” she smirked her hand still in his.

As she began to pull her hand away, he subconsciously pulled her hand back to his not wanting to let go. She looked at him curiously before embracing him. He flinched but not as severely as before, she touched his arms making him relax slightly. He sighed deeply before putting his arms around her

 _“Has she always been so warm? Has she always smelled this nice? What are we doing right now? “_ he wondered to himself.

{Back to the Present}

 _“I have to apologize to the stupid humans! There is far too much at stake now…damnit!”_ Zim thought as he looked upon the necklace.

“That was stupid! Go back and let them help you idiot!” the computer scolded.

“Since when do you care computer?” Zim smiled as he put the necklace back in his pocket.

“Uhhh I don’t! I’m simply pointing out what a stupid decision you’ve made!” he answered

“You’re right computer…take me back to them” Zim sighed. The computer did as he was told and Zim approached the two humans he had previously dismissed.

“I apologize for my outburst Professor! I accept your truce!” Zim apologized

“I’m glad now let’s take a look at your PAK! Do you have a lab?” Membrane asked

“Oh man Dad ! Prepare yourself for another shock! He’s got a whole damn base underground” Dib answered for him.

“Yes yes come along humans! Let’s get this over with… WAIT! MINI MOOSE!” Zim ordered

“Nya!”

“Go to Gaz and keep an eye on her! Check her vitals every hour and report to me any changes immediately!”

“Nya”

“Okay NOW we can go the to labs!” Zim declared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for another filler chapter but I couldn’t make it easy for Zim to trust Membrane! I tried to convey my own personal experiences with panic attacks into this piece but I’m not sure if I did a good job or not let me know :) Another thing I felt was important to show was that Zim wasn’t always the doting boyfriend he is today it took A LOT of work! Anyways once again I can never thank you all enough for reading my stuff and I’ll hopefully see you next chapter.


	7. Ex Skoodge Me?

They descended into the lower parts of the base as Zim braced himself for what was about to happen. He was NOT excited about leaving himself vulnerable to his arch nemesis. He was going to be completely at their mercy. Gir bounced around the lab happily as usual and Zim turned on a tv in the corner for him to watch cartoons to distract him. Membrane was just like his son looking around the base fascinated with all the Irken technology! While the professor gawked and carefully prodded around the lab once again Dib and Zim stared each other down suspicious of the other.

“You’re not going to take off with it again are you? Dib monkey?”

“It’s extremely tempting space monster! But since your so pathetically reliant on it to live I guess I’ll have mercy!” Dib taunted, loving that for once he had that upper hand.

Zim growled and hooked himself up to his computer and his PAK data filled the giant screen in the center of the room. Unfortunately it was all in Irken.

“It’s all in IRKEN! How can we READ THAT!” Dib whined

“Incredible! Being partly cybernetic you can just plug yourself into your computer? Do you have any way of translating this language into English? Or any human language?” Membrane asked excitedly

Zim grumbled “Computer translate my PAK data to English for the HYOMANS!”

“TRANSLATING!!!’

“Your computer shouts? It has emotions? Fascinating” Membrane said to himself.

Suddenly the Irken codes were turned into English words. Zim hated that Dib was getting all this information right now and crossed his arms trying to ignore the father and son reading the screen in amazement.

“The Irken PAK serves as an auxiliary brain… contains the host’s personality, charging cell, atmospheric processor, ability to reactivate the host should fatal injury occur…” they both read

“That one’s good to know!” Dib snickered as he took notes. “So if I was to say… shoot you in the head several times it would be useless because your PAK would reactivate you?” Dib asked smugly

Zim grunted and clawed his arms in frustration refusing to answer or even look at him.

“Shhh… son please!” Membrane hushed Dib so he could continue reading. “Unable to live without them and essentially composed by them, the Irken and their PAK are essentially one and the same…” he continued and shook his head “What does this mean for my grandchildren?” he asked sorrowfully.

Both Dib and Zim looked at him and froze as if they saw a ghost! They didn’t think about that. Dib went into panic mode

“YEAH ZIM! Here we are worried about YOU and your PAK but what about the BABIES!? OH GOD! What if they DIE as soon as THEY’RE BORN because they can’t live in Earth’s atmosphere or SOMETHING!!!” Dib scream ranted pacing around the lab

“Calm down Dib!” Membrane grabbed him by the shoulders as Zim stood stunned and worried inwardly himself.

“I doubt it but… COMPUTER! Are there any known Irken hybrids in our database? Any at all?” Zim asked.

“Nope! NORMALLY Irken’s are SUPPOSED TO be a warrior race with NO THOUGHTS WHATSOEVER about mating ESPECIALLY WITH A DIFFERENT SPECIES!!!” the computer scolded

“Hey! You’re the one that said that Gaz and I shouldn’t have been able to conceive! This is your fault!” Zim snapped

“It’s possible after being together so long your body chemistry changed just like your height did overtime… and I didn’t tell you to mate her! You did that on your own genius!” Computer snapped back

“Everyone calm down! And please… quit talking about mating my daughter…” Membrane begged causing an awkward silence. “We just need to figure all this out… To be honest from what I saw only two of them had Irken features, the other two looked human so maybe we’ll only need two PAKs” he hypothesized.

“It’s also possible that none of them need PAKs our ancestors didn’t need them but once the control brains took over we eventually began being bred into cybernetic beings completely reliant on the PAK and the Control Brains!” Zim rambled

“Control Brains?” they both asked

“Just… keep reading” zim ordered and they did as they were told.

“The Empire’s Control Brains have complete jurisdiction over the status of all PAKS, able to rewrite them, encode them and when necessary delete them” they both read.

They all stood silently before Membrane shouted “I GOT IT! I just have to reprogram your PAK so that those control brains wont be able to deactivate you!”

“Impossible I’ve already tried that!” Zim yelled

“I’m sure you have but you’re only familiar with your own Irken technology… perhaps if we transferred your software into Membrane technology and then proceeded to lock them out of it…” Membrane rambled

“Sounds really risky! Let’s do it!” Dib shouted

Zim shifted nervously, it sounds like the Professor was confident but at the same time it had never been done before and a mistake made would surely cause his death!

The Professor stared at the screen once more reading all he could about the PAK. “It says here you have less than 6 days left to live….. To be absolutely certain I don’t cause any accidents I need to study this as much as I can!” he continued.

Zim smirked, an idea popped in his head “What if you had… test subjects?”

“Test subjects? Like another Irken?”

“Exactly! I can have my computer track them and if I bring them to you… we can experiment on their PAKS! If your idea works then it solves the deactivation problem…” Zim explained

“And what about going to IRK? And infecting the control brains? Are we still doing that?” Dib asked

“Yes but if your father’s plan works I’ll be much more confident going into that battle knowing they can’t deactivate or re encode me! Victory will be mine!!!” Zim yelled victoriously

“…I’m not sure how I feel about kidnapping Irkens… but if it’s to help my future son in law I suppose I have no choice” Membrane shrugged

Dib started to choke on his own spit and Zim just looked bug eyed at him.

“Ack! Ahh! SON IN LAW? DAD! Just because this CREEP violated Gaz doesn’t mean he gets to marry her!” Dib sputtered

“WHY YOU FILTHY…no you know what Dib shit? You are tiresome to Zim! I’m not even gonna fight you this time!” Zim started but then stopped, it’s true this was zapping what little energy he had left.

“We’ll discuss that issue another time, as it stands it looks like I’m in for an all nighter! I’ll need to study all this Irken technology!” Membrane declared.

“What do WE do now space boy? Wanna test out these weapons again?” Dib asked

“Yes but not the way you think! We’re going to test them out for real this time Dib stink!” Zim evilly chuckled

Dib looked confused and then worried “On each other?”

“You wish! Computer are there still Invaders on other planets?” Zim asked

“While most of the Invaders are standing by in the Massive, there are a few stragglers… Invader Skoodge, Invader Flobee and Invader El are on route but have not yet arrived” the Computer replied

“Are they within range of the teleporter?” Zim asked

“Only Invader Skoodge”

“Well we might not get to use these weapons yet afterall… Skoodge is an old acquaintance of mine I’m sure he’d be willing to help so no need to attack him. Have him brought here!” Zim commanded

“TRANSPORTING!”

In a flash a small Irken appeared in Zim’s teleporter. He was small yes but he was also buff apparently Skoodge had taken his training up a notch! He had bared his fangs and unleashed his PAK legs ready for a battle, that was until Zim caught his eye.

“Well look at you Skoodge! Apparently You’ve been working out!” Zim laughed

“ZIM! I can’t believe it! You crazy bastard! You’re still alive!” Skoodge happily shouted as he retracted his PAK legs no longer feeling threatened.

“OF COURSE I AM! I AM ZIM!!! We have much to discuss old friend… you remember the Dib human yes?” he asked while pointing to Dib.

“Hey you were one of those ghosts!” Dib yelled

“One of what now? Ooooh yeah man that was a long time ago!” Skoodge remembered.

“Yes yes it was! HOWEVER no time to reminisce! Is your PAK set to deactivate anytime soon?” Zim grilled

“No actually! I’m surprised too it’s no secret the Tallests don’t like me” he answered

Zim snarled his eyes glowed red again “That’s right Skoodge! Never forget that! They don’t like you! But being the most accomplished Invader they need you whether they like it or not! Will you get recognition from your accomplishments? No! You will only be used once again” Zim ranted with disgust

Skoodge nodded as Dib looked between them confused. Especially since Zim used to talk so highly of the Tallests, as if they were his heroes.

“Like it or not though, I am bound to the will of the Tallests! Whatever you’re planning Zim… It would be wise to stop now” Skoodge warned

“What if I could change that for you? You can’t possibly WANT to keep serving leaders who take everything you work for?” Zim proposed with an evil smirk

“You… you speak craziness Zim! This is insane even for you!” Skoodge shouted nervously

“The Dib human’s father is studying Irken technology as we speak my friend… he knows about the PAK he could rewrite yours! Get rid of that annoying program that demands you obey the Tallests! Imagine it Skoodge! Being free of their tyranny! Getting your revenge! Surely that sounds better than blindly following those incompetent FOOLS!” Zim raved.

Skoodge smiled, he was the first Invader of Impending Doom II to successfully conquer a planet! A planet of slaughtering rat people to boot! However instead of giving him the credit, the Tallests gave all the credit to Invader Grapa.

“You really are a crazy bastard Zim! You really think these humans can pull this off?” Skoodge asked skeptically

“What do you have to lose?” Zim asked darkly

“What the hell? Let’s do it! It’s not the first time I’ve risked my life listening to you!” Skoodge surrendered

“BRILLIANT! Professor! I have your first test subject!” Zim yelled as he unhooked himself from his computer. The professor walked up to the strange little Irken while Zim snuck behind him and proceeded to hook Skoodge up to his computer now.

“Well now you two have fun! Dib monkey and I have to test out these weapons!” Zim declared holding a vicious looking gun.

“Wait…. That’s mine! How’d you get it?” Dib shrieked

“Does it really matter? COMPUTER! Send Me and the huge headed human to the battle simulation room!” Zim commanded.

**_A/N:_ ** _Hello readers! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I’m not too happy with this chapter but I hope you enjoy also… can you tell I love writing Dib’s dialogue and making him a spaz? It’s my favorite thing I hope you read these in his voice like I do lol and don’t worry I’m already working on next chapter and hopefully finally getting to Irk! Until next time_


	8. Blasted Simulations!

Once again Zim and Dib were transported to another room where the battle simulation would begin. This time not only did holograms of Red and Purple appear but also the rest of the living invaders and a group of elite soldiers.

“Hmm let’s start with target practice mode level 1!” Zim suggested as he typed in the controls on a nearby console.

“In this mode Dib-Stink, the targets will move but will not fire back this should give your inferior human mind time to process how your new weapons will work!” He explained whilst checking out the gun he had stolen from Dib earlier.

Dib looked at his new gauntlets excited to try them he began to charge them “What power level should I start with? Does it matter? Does affect speed?”

“Yes but not by much! The more powerful the level the slower it gets, I suggest level 5 like you used before” Zim explained and decided to unload the contents of Dib’s gun on Purple “….beans? Really Dib Worm? This is what you were so excited about?” he asked disappointed.

Dib looked embarrassed “Hehe I uh… grabbed the wrong gun… but HEY LOOK IT WORKED!” he shouted. It was true the hologram of Purple bloated and deformed and writhed in pain! Zim smiled evilly.

“Although I admit I love seeing my former stupid leader in agonizing pain, it’s not fatal, therefore USELESS!!!” he screamed as he threw the weapon on the ground.

“Damn Zim calm down! That’s what this training is for stupid!”

“You’re stupid! Now fire your stupid lasers at the targets!” Zim commanded

Dib now fully charged did as he was told and fired at the group of elite soldiers first obliterating them instantly! “DAMN THAT FELT AWESOME!” he cried out with glee and readied another blast at the scattered Invaders trying to be faster this time. He didn’t hit all of them but almost!

“Hmm you’re doing better than I thought Dib… you might not be so useless after all!” Zim remarked as he also got ready to try out his weapons starting with his new and improved galactic Gatling gun he whipped out of his PAK! A maniacal grin spread across his face as he unloaded on Red this time! “MUHAHAHAHAHA! And to think Dib I actually had YOU in mind when I made this HAHAHA!!!!” he laughed insanely while Dib looked in horror.

“ISN’T THAT A BIT OVERKILL??? Dib shrilled still looking at Zim unloading plasma lasers into the holographic Red for what seemed like hours. He felt awkward and uneasy “HEY ZIM!” he shouted over the noise of the lasers! Zim was still shooting at Red his laughter had stopped and his face turned from insanely happy to bloodthirsty and serious. “ZIM!!?” he called again but was still ignored as the alien kept shooting Dib decided to sneak behind him and lightly tap him to get his attention, this almost cost him his life. As soon as Dib laid the slightest finger on him, Zim grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back almost breaking it and stomped on his back with his boots. “AGHHHHH! ZIM STOP!!! YOU MORON!!!” Dib cried out in pain. It took Zim a while but eventually he got out of his bloodthirsty trance long enough to get back to his senses while he slowly let go of Dib’s arm and backed up

“It isn’t wise to sneak up on me Dib Stink…. Irkens are always ready to kill remember that!” Zim warned darkly.

Dib was still on the ground breathing heavily low key becoming terrified of his former nemesis, realizing just how much Zim had changed since last they fought. _“Zim was always tough but he was never THAT tough! And I’ve never seen him so serious in a battle before, simulation or not! What the hell happened to him? Is this really just because he’s being deactivated?”_ Dib wondered to himself.

“Are you just going to lay there all day pathetic earth worm?” Zim asked annoyed.

Dib got up and glared at Zim “I was just TRYING to get you to change up the training level! I wanted to see how I stacked up against these Invaders!” he whined.

“Very well let’s crank this up a notch to level 4! In this mode the holograms will fire back! You won’t die but you will get shocked with every hit!” Zim informed while once again inputting commands into the console.

** Meanwhile Back In Zim’s Lab **

It had been 5 hours since Dib and Zim entered the training simulation and Professor Membrane was still studying all the Irken Technology whilst trying to work on Skoodge’s PAK without hurting him. “I apologize for this… Skudge?” Membrane began

“Invader Skoodge! Sir!” Skoodge corrected with a salute stuck in his old habits.

“Right Skoodge! I’ll try and remember that!” The Professor declared before getting a call from Gaz. “Hello Daughter!”

“Hey Dad! I figured you’re planning an all nighter so I’m bringing you and the guys some coffee and energy drinks!” she said

“Oh that’s great honey! I was just starting to cross eyed staring at these screens for so long” he laughed

“Also I’m taking Zim back with me! He’s been gone all day! He can work on whatever it is he’s working on tomorrow!” she griped

“Of course honey! He should be with you right now! Hopefully he and Dib will come back soon” he replied.

“Come back? Where are they? Nevermind I’ll be there soon” she hung up.

Almost on cue Zim and Dib were teleported to the lab. Both of them singed, bruised and exhausted. Gir who had been watching his shows this whole time ran up to them happily! He jumped on his master’s head pulling his antennae painfully! Then he jumped on Dib’s head pulling the scythe cowlick of his hair!

“IM SO HAPPY YOU TWO ARE PLAYING AGAIN!! I WANNA PLAY TOOOOO!” Gir screamed as he bounced between them back and forth. They both groaned in pain.

“Can’t you turn him off for a little while?” Dib asked wearily.

“No… Dib filth… unfortunately I cannot” Zim answered as he rubbed his sore head.

“I’m glad you two are back as well! I’ve made some progress with my PAK research! Of course it’s still not perfected… but I am confident we can at least prevent Zim from being deactivated in a few days!” Membrane declared proudly

Skoodge still hooked up was happy as well “He managed to get rid of my need to serve the Tallests just like you said Zim! This is great! Instead of serving them I want to murder them!” he shouted excited over his new found freedom!

“YES SKOODGE! WE WILL DESTORY THEM! MAKE THEM RUE THE DAY THEY EVER CROSSED US!!!” Zim yelled with a fist in the air!

“It’s true I have modified Skoodge’s PAK but it remains to be seen if the effects are permanent… also I have no way of accessing the materials needed to sustain you both but as far as re encoding and deactivation goes in time you should be immune to those control brains” Membrane explained.

“SOMEONE IS AT THE DOOR!” the computer yelled

“Onscreen” Zim ordered

A pretty purple human and a floating moose appeared on screen. Zim perked up as if he hadn’t been training non stop for hours!

“It’s my GAZ! Let her in and quickly take me to the living room at once!” he commanded

“What’s the magic wooord?” computer teased

“Don’t be a dick computer!” Zim barked.

The computer did as he was told and Zim greeted Gaz speedily “Gaz Love! Are you ok? Did something happen? Is mini moose bothering you? Did you not have enough food? Did”

“Zim calm down! I’m fine! Mini moose is fine we just came to give Dad some stuff to help him stay up all night!” she explained

Mini moose floated up to his master to report “NYA!”

“Nothings changed? Good… I guess” Zim replied

“What did he say?” she asked with a raised eyebrow

“He told me your vitals have been stable all day and that you haven’t been in any distress”

Gaz laughed “You got all that information from one word?”

“Genius yes?” Zim smiled

Dib, Professor Membrane and Skoodge soon appeared in the living room. Gaz eyed her brother’s new arm gauntlets “Zim? Why does Dib have those? I remember you said you were working on gauntlets for ME?” She growled.

Dib scoffed “Well you’re kinda pregnant Gaz! These would be wasted on you! Besides Zim and I are going to”

“I’M HAVING YOUR BROTHER TEST THEM OUT TO MAKE SURE THERE ARE NO GLITCHES SO WHEN YOU HAVE THEM THEY WILL BE SAFE GAZ LOVE!!!!” Zim shouted hastily interrupting Dib. He gave Dib a look that seemed to say _“shut up!”_ Dib got the memo and shrugged.

“You’re not hiding anything are you?” she glared

Zim started to sweat and dodge eye contact “Nope… nothing at all” he said through gritted teeth.

 _“He’s a horrible liar… always has been! He’s lucky this pregnancy is making me merciful”_ she thought to herself.

“I suppose that is an acceptable excuse!” she replied. Zim let out a relived sigh.

Gaz walked past Zim to the kitchen where she dropped off the coffee and energy drinks for her dad before giving him a hug “Thanks for helping him Dad!” she whispered

He gave her a thumbs up and she smiled before going back to Zim and dragging him by the collar “You’ve been here all day! You’re coming with me now!” she ordered.

“Wait! Gaz let me talk to him real quick…I have a question… about the arm things..” Dib stammered

Gaz snickered “Geez Dib you really missed Zim didn’t you? Alright if you want more alone time you have five minutes! Just Remember Dib he’s MY man! Hahaha!”

“THAT’S SO STUPID!! UGHHH!!!” Dib whined again pulling his hair out!

Zim approached him and whispered “what is it Dib stink?”

“you’re not telling Gaz about going to Irk are you?”

Zim froze “No, no need to! if all goes according to plan we’ll be in and out! No big deal!”

“Things never go according to plan! And what happens if we die and Gaz is just left here waiting for us?”

“….That won’t happen… it can’t happen!” Zim denied

“Come on Zim! Tell her! You owe her that much! If you don’t I will!”

“But then she won’t let me go!”

Dib started to laugh, he started quietly but then bursted into laughter!

“HAHAHA the big bad Irken Invader has to get permission from his girlfriend hahaha!” Dib cackled

“YEAH yeah laugh it up Dib shit!” Zim blushed “At least I HAVE a girlfriend!” he grinned smugly before walking off.

Dib stood silently before replying too late “Bold of you to assume I even want a girlfriend… Oh man he’s gone” he said defeated and kicked a rock as he turned to go back into the base.

** Membrane house **

After arriving at the house Zim sat on the couch and Gaz sat on his lap and he instinctively placed his arms around her belly. He seemed to forget for a split second that he was a Dad because he was startled when he felt the little lives within her stir! “Whoa! Already?” he laughed. Gaz smiled and looked back at him.

“I know isn’t weird? According to your moose thing we’ve only just conceived them! I haven’t even been pregnant a month yet and here they are moving around!” she laughed.

Zim continued to rub her belly and nuzzled into her neck as his antennae moved up and down her face tickling her slightly. “You have no idea just how much you mean to me Gazlene…” he whispered softly making her blush.

“I have some idea space boy” she whispered before kissing him and turned around to straddle him and continue kissing him.

 _“No you really don’t… you can never really know…just how much you mean to me…how much purpose you’ve given me”_ Zim was lost in his thoughts as he began to hold back tears.

Gaz backed off “Zim? Are you crying?”

“NO!!! NEVER!!! Foolish human! Irkens aren’t capable of crying!” Zim laughed awkwardly, blushing like mad. Gaz kissed his cheek anyways _“Such a bad liar…”_ she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you readers for gracing my story with your eyeballs once again! I know you have your choice of fan fiction out there and I'm so honored to have you (hopefully) enjoying mine! I'm not gonna lie I was tempted to write a fluffy smut at the end... I'm wondering if I should take the smut out of this story and make them one shots... Hmm sorry for the long note tell me what you think I'd love to know! :)


	9. Chaos Before The Storm

Gaz held unto Zim’s hand as they laid in bed in a spooning position “Hey Zim… What do you think we should name them? I wanna name one after Dib” she smirked mischievously knowing that would “irk” him so to speak.

“Dib? MY smeet named DIIIB? Gaz you’ve lost your mind!” Zim dramatically ranted

Gaz laughed “I’m kidding Zim I just love getting you all worked up!”

Still slightly irritated he rubbed her belly and grumbled “Very funny Gaz…but seriously whatever names you choose will be satisfactory as long as Dib isn’t one of them”

Gaz sighed “You’re gonna name them too dumbass… I’m not doing it myself! Besides I’m sure you’d probably want Irken names because”

“No!” he interrupted

She turned and looked at him wide eyed, he’d always been so proud to be Irken and hated everything about humans so this was surprising.

“No Irken names… I mean most of your Earth names are horrible but considering the fact we’ll be raising them on Earth, they should have…ugh…human names!” Zim cringed

“Yeah but humans name their kids weird names all the time! You kept your name the same and no one blinked an eye! So if you wanted to..” Gaz explained

“No Gaz just… no…it’s complicated” Zim answered he could tell he was making her uncomfortable which was the last thing he wanted so he needed to lighten the mood “Whatever we name them I want their names to be POWERFUL! Maybe name one Death! the next Fear! Another one Overlord! Annnnd finally Zaz!” he rambled happily

“Zaz?”

“Yes our names combined! Do you like it?” he smiled

“Actually I do! I really like that one! Okay so that’s one name down..”

“What about Death, Overlord and Fear!?” Zim chuckled

“Shut up” she whispered before kissing him and embracing him. This continued for a while but she felt the need to ask him something.

“Zim what exactly is your plan? What have you been working on?”

“WHY are you doing this NOW Gaz? I’m TRYING to focus on YOU right now! Zim does not want to spoil his Gaz time!” he complained

“Because I HATE being left in the dark…” she glared

Zim sighed deeply knowing she was not going to be happy with him…but also knew she deserved to know. He brushed her purple hair out of her face and took a deep breath “I’m going back to Irk…”

Gaz's glare softened into a more worried look “I figured as much… you would never give Dib a weapon unless you really needed him for a fight…”

“You’re not mad?”

“No… I am upset though but I know you must have your reasons” she said sorrowfully and turned her back to him.

“Hey…hey Gaz! Come on don’t be upset… I’ll be right back before you know it… Zim promises!” he responded by lightly rubbing her back. He sighed again “This is why I didn’t want to tell you right now… I didn’t want to ruin anymore of our time”

“I know…I’m stubborn though it would’ve bugged me all night but deep down I should’ve known you’d leave…how typical” she muttered

“Gaz! I’m coming back!”

“Unless you get killed then what? What happens to me? what happens to the kids?” she snapped with watery but furious eyes.

Zim tried to be comforting and wiped the tear marks from her face “Yeah I could die… it’s a possibility but if I don’t go, it is a CERTAINTY” he stressed as he gazed at her lost in the glow of her amber eyes “It’s a necessary risk but one Zim will not take lightly!”

Gaz softened again and she hugged him “I just…. Have issues with people leaving me… and I hate how much I’ve come to care about you! You damn string bean!”

“Zim has that effect on you people! It’s a curse really!” he smirked earning him a light elbow to the stomach.

“Shut up and feel how crazy these bastards are!” she yelled as she moved his claw to her belly again… the little lives within fluttering about. “It’s the craziest feeling! I guess they’re going to be as hyper as you are!” she beamed

Zim was silent as he felt them moving about. He never thought about being a father, he never thought about even having a significant other… it wasn’t the Irken way of doing things… it was supposed to conditioned out of them. You live only to serve the empire. Zim shuddered at the thought of HIS smeets having to live the brainwashed life that the empire decided Irkens are supposed to have.

 _“All the more reason to destroy it…”_ he thought to himself with more resolve.

** Five Days Left **

“Ahhhhh! Oh it was just a dream…” Dib screamed to himself as he awoke on Zim’s couch “Wait why am I sleeping on Zim’s couch? Oh no it wasn’t a dream!” he looked on his arms “Well I least I got these babies!”

He perked up and went to the kitchen to grab one of the energy drinks Gaz left before going to down to the lab.

He sipped his drink on the way down lost in thought _“It’s crazy to think Zim actually let me stay in his base all night without him… maybe him being with Gaz is a good thing after all… besides I’m actually looking forward to going to Irk and kicking Irken ass… I mean I kinda failed the simulations but”_

“Good Morning Son!” The Professor interrupted his thoughts

“Morning Dad! How’s it goin?”

“GREAT! Despite my weariness of course but I believe I have perfected Skoodge’s PAK! Now I can work on Zim’s with certainty that I won’t accidently kill him in the process! He is completely immune now to the orders of the control brains, unable to be re encoded, or deactivated!” he proudly proclaimed.

“That’s Great! I guess… I mean should I be happy?” Dib confused himself

Skoodge was happy and hugged the tall professor as tears welled in his eyes “I know I was just an experiment but you… you have no idea how much this means to me…” he blubbered “This is so strange… these emotions… they’re disgusting and yet I’M SO GRATEFUL TO HAVE THEM!!!” He wailed and cried as Gir joined in the crying fest!

“I don’t know why I’m sad but I am!!!!! Wahhhh!” the robot cried

Dib awkwardly backed away “Ooookay well I’m gonna call Gaz and see if Zim can come back now”

 _“Don’t leave me here…”_ Membrane thought to himself as the robot and former invader cried in circles around him.

Dib called Gaz while making a poptart “HELLO DIB!”

“Zim! Don’t answer my sister’s phone calls! That’s creepy!”

“Well you should know better Dib Worm! My Gaz is sleeping! I won’t have you disturbing her”

“You know what? She isn’t “your” Gaz She isn’t a possession! She”

Zim yawned loudly interrupting him “Dib if you’re going to nit pick everything I do, it’s going to be a very long day! So just stop! I’m on my way so make sure Gir doesn’t destroy anything until I get there!”

“I don’t have to” click! Zim hung up on him. Dib groaned and ate his poptarts in frustration. Ten minutes later Zim did arrive and wasted no time going into the labs to converse with Membrane and Skoodge … while Dib was stuck babysitting Gir.

“Alright Zim! I know what I’m doing now and I’m confident that we can do this!” The Professor beamed and proceeded to fill the computer monitors with the data and programs he was using on Skoodge’s PAK, he wanted to make sure Zim knew exactly what was going on, to gain his trust. Zim stared at the monitors as Skoodge sheepishly walked up to him

“Hey Zim! I just feel like I should express a concern I have before you go through with this… somethings bothering me”

“What is it Skoodge? Make it quick!” Zim asked

“It’s just that … my PAK is fixed sure but it was never… you see your PAK is…” he struggled to find the words

Zim growled “Just say it Skoodge!”

Skoodge took a deep breath and blurted out “ImSorryZimButYourPAKIsDefectiveAndIDontThinkThisWillWork!”” he huffed.

“Yeah yeah I KNOW I’m defective! It’s because of my “defects” that I’m still alive! Zim knows the risks involved but I must take them” he patted Skoodge on the shoulder making him flinch.

“Let’s get on with this Membrane…” Zim sighed and plugged himself into the computer.

“I hope I’m wrong Zim…” Skoodge mumbled before leaving the lab.

Membrane looked to the computer monitors with worry

“This….may be more difficult than I expected…” he confessed

Skoodge went up to the living room where Dib and Gir were fighting over the toaster and decided to help the human out.

“Give. Me. The. TOASTER!!!” Dib screamed

“I wanna eat it!!!” Gir screamed back

“Well I wanna eat POPTARTS!!!”

“Um guys?” Skoodge interfered

They both looked at him and let go of the toaster but it made them both crash to the ground.

“Hi MINI MASTER! You look like a pig with MUSCLES!” Gir screeched

“Hey SIR unit! Can this um pig check out your weapons system really quick?” Skoodge asked

Dib raised an eyebrow “Weapons system? This thing has a weapons system?”

“Yes… I want to upgrade him if I’m able”

Gir looked at Skoodge with narrowing red eyes

“I’m not going to mess with your personality! Just give you some more… toys to play with” Skoodge panicked and shook his hands nervously.

Gir's eyes turned cyan again “WHYYYY didn’t you say SOOOO I LOVE TOYS!” he giggled

“Phew!” Skoodge sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead before picking up the robot and opening his head

“Hahahahaha! This feels funny!” Gir cackled

Dib watched them and wondered what Skoodge was up to but decided not to question it. He was happy to be relived of his baby sitting duties.

“Hey Dib Human…What changed between you and Zim if you don’t mind me asking?” Skoodge asked while checking out Gir’s mechanics.

Dib looked at him with a confused look “To be honest I’m not exactly sure where Zim and I stand… I don’t completely trust him… or you for that matter!”

“It’s understandable I suppose.. . He was hell bent on destroying this world at one point” Skoodge replied

“At one point? You think he’s really given up? Because I’m not so sure…” Dib questioned

Skoodge scoffed “An Irken's PAK is the most vulnerable part of us! For him to allow your father of all creatures to tamper with it tells me that you are no longer considered an enemy in his eyes”

Dib scratched his head, a part of him knew it was true but another part of him didn’t want to let go of the idea of Zim being a threat. Perhaps it was a strange defense mechanism he had.

“I guess you’re right… but I’m still not dropping my guard! For all I know that’s what you two want!” Dib defended

“Believe you what you want human, just know that if you plan to betray him…I will NOT hesitate to take your huge head as a trophy” Skoodge warned with a glare

“Why do you care about what happens to Zim? He just used you as a disposable experiment! MY DAD is the one who freed you!” Dib complained while crossing his arms

“I’ve known Zim since we were smeets, he’s changed more than you think… he’s just not going to admit it. The fact that I’m still alive after calling him a defect is proof of that!” Skoodge replied while screwing the top of Gir’s head back together.

“I guess you’re right about that! In the past he’s been in absolute denial about ANY of his flaws! Even minor ones! Well in any case Skoodge as long as he doesn’t stab my back I wont stab his… that’s where we stand” Dib rambled

“How do you feel little Sir unit?” Skoodge asked

“I FEEEEEL like eating tacos!” Gir screeched

“Well guess that didn’t work..” Dib shrugged

“No it did! He just doesn’t have the motivation to use his weapons right now but when one of us is in danger.. He’ll be ready!” Skoodge explained

“What'd you even do? It looked like you just twisted some knobs in his head” Dib questioned

“That’s all he needed… Gir is a different SIR unit to say the least! The only one of his kind but I remember Zim told me he loaded him full of weapons some years ago but couldn’t program them correctly, I’ve been working with all kinds of different robots in my travels and decided to see if I could help” Skoodge explained

“Huh weird! But cool I guess” Dib remarked. There was an odd silence between the two now both not knowing if they should be doing something else.

“So uh Skoodge… I noticed you’re a lot more muscular than you used to be and you have all kinds if battle scars…. Any cool stories about how you got those?” Dib asked

“I wouldn’t say cool… actually most of these scars are from my own people” Skoodge growled

Dib gulped seeing Skoodge’s face turn into a look of anger not unlike Zim’s when he snapped on him during the battle simulation

“What about you? Do you humans usually get hairier? Or is that just you?” Skoodge asked breaking Dib’s train of thought

“Hey! I’m not that hairy! I just have a cool goatee now!” he said smugly now twirling said goatee with his finger. “But yeah we do get hairier but most of us chose to shave” he informed

** Back In The Lab **

Membrane was looking at he data from Zim’s PAK and found that indeed it was full of more corrupted data than Skoodge’s. It was going to be more challenging.

“Hmm what’s this? You appear to have some unused function?” Membrane asked

“Eeh?”

“Look Zim it’s underneath all your normal functionalities… there’s something untouched…curious isn’t it?” Membrane informed while pointing at said function

Zim stared puzzled “This is unheard of… COMPUTER is any information about unused functions in any other Irkens?”

“Affirmative Almighty Tallest Miyuki created this function in a select batch of Irken smeets unfortunately as YOU KNOW she died before she could successfully test it out”

“What is it though? What does it do?” Zim asked

“Insufficient data”

“Damnit! It’s bugging me! I wanna know what it does!!! What if it makes me ALL POWERFUL” Zim ranted

“Well best not to mess with it until we know more for all we know it could be a delete button” Membrane replied

Zim calmed down his antennae drooped on disappointment. The tall Professor continued his work and took a deep breath “Alright Zim this is it! You’ll feel a sliiiight discomfort but when it’s over you’ll no longer have to worry about being deactivated….Son!” Membrane smiled at the anxious alien. Zim looked at Membrane surprised

 _“Son? Did he really just say that?” He thought_.

“Ready Zim?” Membrane asked ready to pull the switch.

Zim ground his teeth together and made fists with his claws bracing himself for whatever pain was sure to follow “Yes! Do it!”

As so he did! Membrane flipped the switch as Zim and his PAK were being shocked and engulfed by electricity. The room was blue and white from all the blinding energy flowing from the computer to the Pak and Zim. Membrane himself stared in awe and slight discomfort watching him convulse and squirm and yet he barely made a sound, he grunted yes but he didn’t have the ear piercing shrieks that Skoodge did.

 _“Fascinating… he must have an extremely high pain tolerance… poor guy but at least it’s almost over”_ membrane thought as he then looked at the screen.

“ **Conversation is at 98%...99%...100%**

 **Conversion completed** ”

The machines powered down and Zim still twitched but relaxed considerably. He was breathing hard but grabbed Membrane’s lab coat “It’s done?… it’s successful?” he asked breathlessly

“Yes son it’s over” he said placing his hand on his shoulder.

Zim was still breathing hard but mumbled under his breath

“What did you say? Do you need something?” Membrane asked

“….u”

“come…again?”

“I said THANK YOU! WHAT IS WITH YOU STUPID HUMANS AND YOUR STUPID HEARING!!!” Zim yelled

Apparently Dib and Skoodge were back to the lab

“HEY ZIM! Don’t be mean to my dad you asshole! I’ll kick your ass” Dib shouted

“Oh really?” Skoodge threatened with his PAK legs out

“I said I’d KICK his ass not kill it!” Dib whined

Zim held his head in pain “ENOUGH OF THE SCREAMING ughhhh”

“…and he wonders why I’m hard of hearing… all of you are so loud!” Membrane chuckled.

“Zim why don’t you rest up for a while” Membrane suggested

“No! No more resting… time is short I’m going to IRK now!” he struggled

Dib gasped “Look at yourself Zim you’re a mess! You can’t go into battle like THIS?”

“I agree with the human sir! You should be refreshed for battle!” Skoodge shouted

“Shut up! Both of you! I can rest on the way there!” Zim snapped as he unhooked himself from the computer and started to warm up the Voot Crusier.

Dib and Skoodge looked at each other with worry but ultimately relented and joined him.

“Membrane! I know I’ve already asked much of you human… but could you just… stay with Gaz now? Make sure she’s alright?” Zim asked loudly over the sound of the engine

“Of course I won’t leave her side even she beats me up!” Membrane laughed heartily

“Alright Minions make sure you have everything you need I’m giving you ten minutes!” Zim ordered

Dib searched his trenchcoat and hoped he remembered to bring more than one gun from home. He did but again it wasn’t the gun he thought it was

“Just an ordinary handgun? I hate myself sometimes! Why do I even have this?” he complained but kept it anyway.

“Wait son! I made something for you!” Membrane shouted and ran to Dib holding what looked like boots.

“I seen you liked my robot arms so I thought you should have the rocket boots to match” he smiled as Dib looked at the boots wide eyed.

“Consider this my apology son! I only wish I could do more”

“Thanks Dad…” Dib weeped “Aw man I hate crying”

“Hurry up Dib Worm!” Zim shouted

“Shut up!!!”

“Come on Gir!” Zim commanded

“Weeee hooo time to play finally!”

Zim, Gir and Skoodge were in the voot just waiting on Dib now.

_“I can’t believe it…I’m going to leave my own planet, risk my own life just to save the alien bastard that’s ruined my life for the past decade!!! But then again… if Zim never came here would I even know of other life on other planets? Would I have even experienced the paranormal or just pondered it’s existence? Would I have gone through all of these adventures or just lived a life of mediocrity? Yes I guess all things happen for a”_

“GET YOUR FUCKING ASS IN THE VOOT DIB!!!! OR WE’RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guys I feel bad for this! You wait all this time for THIS? I confess I struggle with writing technology…and I’ve been dealing with a horrific toothache I have to see a specialist for! So I’m sorry this isn’t better but I’m already working on the next chapter! Hopefully it’s more exciting than this! Thanks for reading and putting up with me


	10. Irked

So there they went… blasting through Earth’s atmosphere! Dib was the most excited as he was whooping loudly and cheering.

“Geez Dib Worm! You act like you’ve never traveled through space before!” Zim complained

“IT’S BEEN A WHILE AND I’M ENJOYING MYSELF OK?!” Dib grinned as he gazed out the windows.

“I’M HAVING FUN TOOOO” Gir squealed

Zim grunted as he drove on trying to ignore the loud passengers long enough to initiate auto pilot. Once that was done he relaxed and sighed.

“Alright then! Like I said we'll be arriving in less than four hours! So do you what need to do to prepare for battle! Double check your weapons! Make sure there loaded! Make sure there charged! Looking at you Dib!” Zim ordered

“Right!” Dib and Skoodge said at the same time

Zim yawned and reclined in his seat “Wake me in two hours… and I’ll do the same” he said as he dozed off.

“I’m glad he’s resting…he looks terrible! That PAK transfer process is extremely painful” Skoodge whispered.

“Really? He didn’t scream or anything? He’s usually really dramatic” Dib questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“Well as painful as it is… he’s been through worse” Skoodge said with a softened look.

Dib cringed “Like what? I mean I guess I HAVE caused him a bit of damage from all our battles, maybe that toughed him up?”

“Don’t flatter yourself human! Anyways it’s not my place to tell you” Skoodge replied.

“I CAN TELL YOOOOU! I KNOW EVERYTHING!” Gir screamed happily.

The two shushed him and tried to get him to shut up before he woke Zim. The robot giggled as he was muffled by their hands. Dib grabbed for a bag of chips he had brought and showed them to Gir in hopes of changing his mind.

“Now Gir, you can have these chips but ONLY if your reallly quiet ok” Dib whispered

Gir nodded and they slowly released him as he jumped to take the bag of chips elsewhere on the ship. The two relaxed and started to look over their weapons as Zim instructed. Dib wondered if he should charge his arms now or wait… being that at full power it slows him down but Zim wasn’t awake to ask. He decided to charge them anyway, along with his new boots.

“Here Human!” Skoodge had tossed two strange looking guns to him, they looked similar to handguns but they were black and some parts of it had an orange glow.

“To your left there is a compartment meant for charging these kinds of guns, put them in there for me and I’ll let you use one alright?” Skoodge said with a smirk

“Cool! Hey what’s the atmosphere like on Irk? I’m not gonna die when I get there am I?” Dib asked feeling kinda stupid that he didn’t bring any kind of oxygen supply.

“It’s actually quite similar to Earth’s strangely enough… we have oxygen, clouds, wind and everything , however that is where the similarities end” Skoodge explained

“You should be able to breathe without a problem human but I believe Zim packed his old space suit equipment in case you can’t”

Dib nodded and continued to look at all the planets and stars as they flew by. He never truly got to enjoy the marvels of space travel in the past because he was always on a mission to stop Zim. It was a welcome change of pace for the would be paranormal investigator… speaking of which

“Awww man! I was so worried about getting weapons and snacks that I forgot my camera!!!” Dib complained

“By the way what other snacks did you bring?” Skoodge said as his stomach? Growled

Dib frowned “just a bunch of popcorn, chips and granola bars, slurpees, candy and soda too!”

Skoodge looked at Dib pleadingly with huge puppy dog eyes.

“Really Skoodge? “ Dib sighed in annoyance but gave in and tossed him a sprite and bag of Doritos.

“Guess I’ll eat too! Can’t kill aliens on an empty stomach!” Dib beamed and grabbed a Pepsi and a bag of Funyuns.

The crunching and sloshing sounds of their snacking echoed throughout the ship. Each sound getting more and more disgusting.

“Mmf your (crunch crunch) earth chips are (munch munch) tasty!” said Skoodge between bites.

Dib continued stuffing his face as well “Yeah… mff.. You. Want (crunch) to try the popcorn?”

“Yeah!”

Zim was waking up as the constant lip smacking, slurping, gulping and occasional burping plagued his antennae.

“ENOUGH!!! Why must I always be surrounded by slobbering morons!!!” Zim growled and glared at the pair.

“Chill out Zim! Try these!” Dib shouted and tossed him a bag of Funyuns.

“Ah yes the Fun chips! These are my favorite! Hand me a fizzy beverage and all shall be forgiven!” Zim declared

Dib rolled his eyes but tossed him a soda anyway. Zim perked up enjoying the soda and chips. He smirked and looked at the controls

“Alright just an hour left! Are you two fools ready?” Zim asked

“Yes sir!” Skoodge saluted

“I guess so” Dib shrugged

“You guess so? Really Dib Stink? I suppose you need to be… what do you humans call it? Hyped up!” Zim said

“Hyped up? Do you even know what that means space boy?” Dib chuckled.

“OF COURSE I DO! Computer! Play Gaz's Death Metal Playlist to hype up the Dib human for battle!” Zim commanded

“Oh no! not Gaz’s music!!!” Dib screamed preparing for the blaring guitars and metal screams to fill the ship.

“I… Like it!” Skoodge yelled

“What?” Zim yelled

“I LIKE IT!”

“WHAAT?”

“HE SAID HE LIKES IT!”

“WHAAAAT?”

“NEVERMIND!!!”

“WHAT? YOU KNOW I DON’T CARE I CANT HEAR YOU IMBECILES!”

Zim grinned seeing his former nemesis squirm although that was not his original intent and then he turned his attention to his own weapons, making adjustments where need be and making sure his space suit was charged.

“I can’t speak for you fools! But I’m pretty hyped!” Zim shouted over music and looked back at his minions.

Skoodge gave him a thumbs up and Dib flipped him off. Zim smirked and turned off the auto pilot feature. He took control and sped up the voot cruiser causing everyone to be thrown back into their seats!

“Muhahahahaha!!!!! It’s been too long since I’ve had a reason to kill! To cause DESTRUCTION!!!!” Zim laughed maniacally the rest of the way there.

Dib was silently cursing his life and wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into, until they finally reached the Reddish Pink Planet surrounded by two crystallized rings.

Zim stopped suddenly making everyone jerk hard in their seats except for Gir who came flying into the windshield.

“hahahaha! Do it again! Do it again!”

Zim stared at his home planet, knowing that for better or worse, this was it, the very last time he would see Irk.

“It’s been a long time huh Zim?” Skoodge asked as he also stared at the planet.

“Last time I was here I nearly destroyed this planet with my Frontline Battle Mech! It’s about time I finished the job!” Zim grinned evilly.

“Computer! Initiate Stealth Mode! Locate the nearest Control Brain Center and land us there!”

“That’s stupid! You should land farther away in case they destroy the ship! Moron!” The computer remarked

“Don’t argue with Zim! Do as I say!”

“Fiiiiine Idiot!”

The Voot was then cloaked, completely invisible to all but the passengers inside. They slowly descended into the mostly mechanical planet, not a single tree or plant to be seen.

Dib started to hyperventilate, his heart pounding rapidly “Okay, okay it’s okay I’m just on an alien planet, with my old idiotic alien scum enemy, thousands if not millions of light years away from my own planet, FINE FINE EVERYTHING IS FINE!”

“I think Big head is broken!!! He needs a hug!” Gir screamed and hugged the panicking human.

“Calm down human!” Skoodge shook Dib trying to get him to snap out of his panic attack

Zim shook his head “Pathetic! Dib! Absolutely… pathetic!”

Dib slowed his breathing and tried to calm himself. “Shut…shut up…”

The Voot landed and Zim stood up and activated the stealth mode on his suit.

“Gir! Come here!”

“wheere?” he asked spinning his head around in a circle until he was lifted up by the unseen Zim who apparently activated Gir’s stealth mode as he disappeared from sight.

“I CAN’T SEE MY LEGS!!!”

Dib was handed a pair of red googles from Zim “Take these Dib Worm! You’ll need them in order to follow my lead”

Dib put them on and pressed a button and suddenly Zim and Gir were visible again “Guess it’s a good thing I brought my stealth suit too!” Dib said and disappeared.

Soon they were all in stealth mode, weapons charged and loaded and slowly made their way out of the ship.

“Whooaa! So this is what horrible planet spawned you two!” Dib said as he took in the sights of the pinkish red sky, the metallic ground beneath him clanking as he took his steps forward.

“Shut up Dib Stink! There is no point in sneaking around if you’re going to be loud” Zim whispered harshly.

Zim went on ahead to an enormous metal chamber that glowed eerily and had two control panels on each side of it. He waved Skoodge and Dib over as he punched in some kind of code into the control panels. Whatever he did worked as the chamber opened two steel doors and allowed them entrance.

Inside there they were, giant brains radiating green and purple light. One would say they were the size of a house. They didn’t seem to notice the intruders, luckily enough for them. The four of them sneaking past quietly as can be. Zim was muffling Gir and Dib was fighting another panic attack but soon Zim reached what he was after. The insides of the chamber were flesh like and pulsating, there were little blueish purple bubbles that appeared to be Zim’s target as he crashed his fist into one and inserted the device Gir and Mini moose had made.

Skoodge and Dib started to slightly panic as the ground began to quake and the room glowed brighter and brighter. Zim on the other hand was focused on the task at hand looking at a datapad he retrieved from his PAK.

**Threat level 10%...8%...5%..0**

“Alright Gir, Get out your storage container” Zim commanded quietly

Gir’s eyes turned red and he grabbed an enormous cylinder out of his body, logically it shouldn’t have even been able to fit inside him but nothing about Gir was logical.

Zim grabbed a tentacle from one of the larger control brains and attached it to the container. He entered a command and the control brain soon began shrinking, the tentacle attached was pulsating and glowing green it’s contents being transferred to the container.

_“This is gross! And nerve racking! I can’t help feeling like these crazy things are gonna attack us at ANY MOMENT!”_ Dib screamed internally, keeping an eye on the huge monstrosities.

Soon there was nothing left of the brain.

_“Okay that’s one down… 100 more to go… so far so good”_ Zim thought to himself

He grabbed another tentacle and repeated the process. Dib and Skoodge standing by growing ever more nervous by the minute.

Zim repeated this process until there were no more brains left.

“That went better than expected… but we’re not done yet, we have 3 more chambers to go” Zim explained

“What? This sucks Zim! Isn’t there a way to do this faster?” Dib whined

“What makes things worse is that those were just the baby brains…the ones in control will be the hardest to infect” Skoodge said

“Silence you fools! Now that you mention it Skoodge… The main control brains are my next target! As you said this may not go as smoothly but at least we’ll be stronger” Zim rambled and reached for a cord out of his PAK and connected to the container with a smirk. The contents poured into Zim’s PAK and Zim seemingly got greener, taller and buffer.

“Victory for Zim! Now that’s more like it!” he laughed quietly with a victorious fist in the air.

He waved Skoodge over and did the same for him.

Skoodge was now at shoulder length of Dib who was 6’2

“I’m taller… I never thought I’d be taller” Skoodge beamed.

“Shut up Skoodge! It’s gonna take a while to get to the next control brain chamber so activate your rocket boots! You too Dib!” Zim ordered.

The three hovered over the way too silent chrome plated city until they came across the next chamber, this one much bigger. As they landed a feeling of dread filled the air and an unpleasant sight laid before their eyes. The corpses of Irkens were scattered upon the ground.

Once again Dib freaked out “Zim? Whaaa… what do you… you don’t think..”

“Relax Dib! They were most likely deactivated that’s all” Zim cut him off

Dib pointed to an unfortunate Irken “This one is CLEARLY IMPALED!”

“Probably a PAK malfunction”

“This one’s face is melted off”

“He probably has horrible aim”

Dib stuttered and huffed but realized this is Zim he’s trying to reason with and Zim never listens to reason.

“I give up! Get us all killed then!”

“Alright then get your weapons ready and don’t fuckin panic Dib! This time they will most likely fight back and the second you panic you’re dead! Understand that only Zim is allowed to kill you!” he lectured

Dib and Skoodge nodded as Zim opened up the next chamber. Dib chose to stay by the entrance this time and Skoodge stayed behind Zim’s back. These brains were the size of skyscrapers, their chamber much harder to navigate than the last as it barely glowed.

Zim was growing impatient trying aimlessly to find the weak spot he needed. The fleshy walls began to glow brighter and pulsate harder. Not a good sign!

_“Shit!!! They’re waking up!”_

The ground shook violently and the chamber glowed a bright purple shade illuminating the room. A piercing high pitched sound brought Zim and Skoodge to their knees holding their antennae in pain. Dib however didn’t know why, he didn’t hear anything. However he armed himself ready to strike when he saw fit. Zim groaned in pain beside an oblivious Gir who stared at him with his tongue out

“Gir! Listen! Listen…. Carefully! Put the disc in this part of the chamber!” Zim shouted and pointed to an area on his datapad

“Do you understand!?”

“yeeaahhh no”

** INTRUDERS!!! WE KNOW NOT WHERE YOU ARE BUT YOU WILL SUFFER REGARDLESS!!!!! **

Another high pitched sound caused the two Irken warriors to cry out in pain, their visions starting to blur.

“Argh! Stupid ass brain!!!!” Zim yelled and pulled out a machine gun looking weapon out of his PAK and unleashed on the nearest brain. It was surprisingly effective as cauterized chunks of brains scattered across the chamber like rain.

“Hey Zim that’s great and all but don’t you need these brains to live?” Dib asked loudly causing Zim to facepalm himself!

** OH HAHAHA IT’S ZIM WE’RE DEALING WITH **

**_ I THOUGHT WE ORDERED HIS TERMINATION DAYS AGO… THE TALLEST HAVE FAILED US! _ **

** IT MATTERS NOT! HE IS HERE NOW!  **

_ Forgive me if I'm wrong but didn't we also declare him the greatest Irken to ever live also? _

** YES… YES … WE DID… HOWEVER NOW HE’S KILLING US…SOOOO… **

**_ YES RALPH’S RULING IS NO LONGER IN EFFECT! HE MUST NOT BE ALLOWED TO LIVE _ **

“YOU STUPID BRAINS SHOULD LISTEN TO RALPH! THE ONLY BRAIN TO KNOW THE SUPERIORITY OF ZIIIIM!!!” Zim shrieked

_ You killed Ralph though… _

“FUCK!” Zim, Dib and Skoodge said in unison as the rest of the ground quaked and cracked beneath them and the brains glowed violently and unleashed their tentacles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello beloved readers! Sorry to end on a cliffhanger… actually I’m not I’ve always wanted to do that lol. This was extremely difficult to write as I tried to stay as close to canon as possible! I researched Irk and Irken military vehicles etc… It was also hard to convey exactly everything I pictured in my head so if I failed at that let me know with a review and I’ll do my best to work on it… As always my readers you are appreciated thank you for reading!!!


	11. The End Of Tyranny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Control Brains are pissed!!! Zim and Skoodge are fighting them off! Dib is missing in action! Gir is having a blast being thrown around by the enemy! An old foe reappears! 
> 
> Ahhhh brain overload!

The Control Brains rose from the ground whipping their tentacles violently sparks emitting from their ends. Zim and Skoodge were still suffering from the high pitched sound waves causing their antennae paralyzing pain. Dib was about to freak out in fear again but after seeing how incapacitated the Irkens were pushed it aside and began aiming his now fully charged arm gauntlets at one of the brains.

_“Alright Dib! It’s up to you! Whatever these things are doing doesn’t affect you! You Can Do This!”_ he told himself before unleashing a massive blast from his hands.

The huge blast vaporized three of the Control Brains instantly, nothing but ash remaining but unfortunately for Dib…

“YEEEOCH!! AHHH AHHH!!! WHY DOES IT BURN???” he screamed as he shook his hands desperately in attempt to cool them down. It seems his weapon had another downside besides speed.

Meanwhile Zim was fighting a losing battle with eight different electric tentacles that were electrocuting him and whipping him around the chamber violently. Skoodge was firing at the tentacles coming for him but he wasn’t gaining any ground, just barely holding them off.

Gir was laughing hysterically as he was also being tossed around the chamber

“HEEE HEEE HAHAHA!!!! THIS IS FUN!!!!!”

Zim is in the air but releases his spider PAK legs to help his fall before getting out his plasma powered Gatling Gun.

Before he could fire though, a control brain plugged itself into his PAK shocking him.

**_HAHAHA! IT WAS FOOLISH TO COME HERE ZIM! YOU’VE ONLY MUTLIPLIED YOUR SUFFERING!!!_ **

** YOU SHOULD’VE JUST WENT TO SLEEP LIKE YOU WERE SUPPOSED TOO! NOW WE WILL MAKE SURE YOU DIE A SLOOOW DEATH!!!! **

The whole planet appeared to quake ferociously and echoed with the laugher of the control brains.

Despite being in pain Zim smirked grasping a small device in his hand and seeing the brain that had him stopped moving.

**_WHAT? WHAT IS? WHY CAN’T I ACCESS YOUR PAK???_ **

** IMPOSSIBLE!!!! **

_ BLASPHEMY!!!!! HURRY UP AND DELETE HIM!!! QUIT MESSING AROUND!!! _

**_I AM TELLING THE TRUTH!!! I CANNOT ACCESS HIS PAK!_ **

** RIP IT OFF THEN!!!! **

****

Zim took that opportunity to use the device in hand. He pressed a button and a long laser whip emerged from the device. It sliced the brain holding him in half like butter.

Zim used his PAK legs to land safely again before unloading his Gatling Gun on the other tentacles trying to grab him.

“It worked! Hahahaha! IT REALLY WORKED!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!” He laughed manically

“Never again will I, Zim be a victim of you STUPID FUCKING BRAINS!!!!!” he continued firing while slowly backing up until he was against one the walls.

Skoodge was running and dodging the flailing tentacles himself, trying to get to Gir who was the only one of them having a great time despite all the damage he was taking.

“SIR UNIT! YOUR MASTER NEEDS YOU!” he shouted

Gir's eyes suddenly turned red and he stopped in mid air! A blue force field emitted around him and he scanned the area until he found the weak spot Zim instructed him to find earlier

“TARGET ACQUIRED!” he stated before he blasted off towards the wall, the tentacles unable to stop him.

“Yes Yes YES!!! GOOD GIR! Now if I could just get over there…” Zim rambled as he surveyed his surroundings.

Meanwhile Dib was fighting near the entrance of the chamber more reluctant to use his arm gauntlets despite their efficiency, because they burned his hands. Unfortunately for Dib he was soon wrapped up by one of the brains, it’s tentacles seemingly wanting to rip him apart as they twisted around his arms and legs.

“Nyahh Nooo Nooo No! I’ve seen enough hentai to know where this is going!!!!!” Dib shrieked and squirmed

_ A SHAME YOU HAVE CHOSEN ALIENGNCE TO A DEFECTIVE MORON….YOUR CRANIUM IS MOST IMPRESSIVE! IT COULD HAVE BEEN USEFUL… _

Dib grunted and wrestled trying to grab the gun Skoodge gave him earlier but then he felt an electric shock course through his body violently! He struggled to breathe and his heart felt like it was going to burst!

**_THIS LIFEFORM'S PAIN AMUSES ME!!!_ **

_ AGREED HE WHINES LIKE A LITTLE SMEET!!! _

Suddenly a violet blast of light shot at the tentacles holding him. A blur of green and purple caught him mid fall and took off with him. He couldn’t make out who his savior was but felt grateful regardless as his consciousness slipped away.

Zim and Skoodge were doing fairly better in their battle against the control brains now that half of them were taken out, but Zim was hesitant to kill anymore until he could infect them. So apposed to his usual approach of shooting everything carelessly he was just trying to dodge until he could get to Gir.

“MASTER PERMISSION TO DESTROY THE ENEMIES” Gir shouted from across the room.

“No Gir! Just maintain your position until I get there” Zim answered.

He narrowly dodged another swing. He crouched down and grabbed Skoodge saving him from another electric tentacle attack.

The control brains were growling more furiously now, the chamber breaking from the vibrations of the sound waves.

“Damnit! Where the FUCK IS DIB SHIT!!! HE could AT LEAST give us cover fire! THAT MISERABLE HUMAN!!!” Zim yelled over the noise.

“I haven’t seen him! Maybe he’s been killed!” Skoodge answered

“ARRGH NO! I hate him but Gaz will kill me if I come back without him!” Zim growled

Zim opened his PAK and got another device out making a shield around him, Skoodge did the same and they booked it in the direction of Gir. Between dodging the falling debris of the roof, jumping over the gaps in the ground and trying to avoid the frenzied tentacles it seemed to take hours!

“Finally! Good work Gir now get out another container!”

“Yes Sir!” Gir saluted and obeyed

** STOP THE HERETICS!!! AT ALL COSTS!!!! **

_ KILL THESE FOOLS BEFORE THEY KILL US!!!! _

Zim grinned as a tentacle flew towards him, he moved in time to avoid it. The Control Brain unintentionally attached itself to the storage container.

“Cover me minions!” Zim commanded as he ran to the weak spot to insert the disc. He quickly punched in the controls and sure enough the Control Brains were losing power.

_ IMPOSSIBLE!!! WHAT IS HAPPENING??? _

** QUICKLY WE MUST STOP HIM!!!  **

**_ZIM YOU’LL BE KILLING YOUR OWN KIND? ARE SO DEFECTIVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SUCH A THING!!!!_ **

Zim paid no mind the to pleading brains and only focused on the task at hand while Gir and Skoodge held off the brains.

**Threat level 20%....15%.. 5%**

_ ZIMMMMM!!!!! _

**_YOU MUST STOP!!! ALL IRKENS WILL die… there_ ** _ill be no moreee_

Their voices began to dissipate, the rumbling of the planet slowly stopping. Skoodge let out a huge sigh and wiped sweat from his forehead.

“YOU DID IT ZIM! I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY IT!!!”

Zim was still collecting from the monstrously huge brain

“OF COURSE I DID!!! I AM ZIIIIIM!!!! And today has proven that NOTHING CAN DEFEAT ME!!!!” he yelled triumphantly.

“…I can” Gir replied red eyes aglow

Zim and Skoodge stared at him with frightened expressions on their faces.

“YOU GUYS ARE FUNNY HAHAHA!” Gir laughed eyes blue again, causing the Irkens to sigh in relief.

“Skoodge, locate the Dib Monkey and bring him back here until I’m finished” Zim ordered.

“Right!” Skoodge saluted and began his search.

** Elsewhere On Irk **

Dib groaned and slowly blinked his eyes regaining consciousness. He got up and held his head.

“What happened? Where am I?” he asked himself as he surveyed his surroundings only to be met with a gun to his face.

“I’ll be asking the questions human!” a familiar voice sharply said

Dib still disoriented tried to make out her voice but it wasn’t ringing a bell and he couldn’t see because apparently he lost his glasses mid battle. He was kicking himself for not getting contacts right now.

“Just what the HELL are you doing here?! Do you have a death wish?” she asked harshly

“Wait…a minute! TAK?” Dib asked

“Who else? Stupid human! Did you really think someone as dainty as you are, with literally no military training or experience could possibly destroy the mightiest beings in the universe???” Tak asked furious

“Well no… but I had to try! Not that it’s any of YOUR business anyway! Why do you care?” Dib asked

Tak snarled “You’re helping HIM aren’t you? That wretched embarrassment of an Irken! Why Dib? I thought you hated him? I thought you were smarter than this!”

Dib gulped “Look it’s complicated ok… reallllly complicated and I don’t have time to tell you everything!”

“If you value your life, you’ll MAKE time!” she ordered

Dib laughed “If you wanted me dead, you wouldn’t have saved me”

Tak sighed and lowered her gun “Fine don’t tell me!”

Dib took a deep breath and stared at her for a while. He honestly thought after the whole ordeal on Earth that she had died. She was just pretending but when they were kids she was the only one who treated him as an equal, that didn’t call him crazy. That stuck with him and it gutted him to find out she was just using him the whole time.

“What’re you staring at?!” Tak snapped

“I’m just curious… what are YOU doing here Tak?” he asked

“Take a guess Dib! I’m being deactivated! Although I’m not STUPID enough to try and fight the Control Brains like your pal Zim!” she explained

“Look I don’t like Zim either! But he already defeated a bunch of the control brains! He took all the substance? I guess? and stored it in his robot! You don’t have to die Tak!” Dib said but kind of regretted telling her so much. He couldn’t help it though, it just slipped out.

“hahahaHahahaHAHAHA! Dib hahaha! You are TOO funny! I’d rather die with my honor in tact, then to live with the shame of knowing that MORON saved my life!” she laughed.

Dib frowned “Why do you have to be so stubborn? Tak, my Dad could help you too! He’s not an idiot like Zim! He can free you from this life”

“Shut up Dib! And go home! Use your big head and take Zim’s ship while he’s still here!” Tak ordered

“I can’t do that!” Dib yelled

“Why not?”

“The whole reason I came here was to make sure his dumbass doesn’t die!”

Tak shook her head “What happened Dib? You wanted that bastard dead as much as I did! That’s why I liked you! Now you’re just… stupid! Like the rest of your people!”

Dib was getting frustrated “It’s not for Zim! it’s for my sister!”

Tak looked at him confused

“Gaz? What does she have to do with Zim?”

Skoodge was hovering around the area trying to find Dib but having no luck. He did find his broken glasses, and a dropped gun he had given him and started to fear the worst.

He landed atop a building and got a out a communication device from his PAK.

“I can’t find the human anywhere Zim! I found his glasses and his gun but otherwise no sign of him! Are you sure he’s alive” Skoodge reported

“Yes I’m sure, He’s fragile so I have his vitals constantly monitored to make sure he doesn’t die! He was in distress earlier but he’s stable now! We just need to find him! I’ll finish up here and join you shortly” Zim said

“Right!” Skoodge replied.

He got a heat seeking device from his PAK to see if it would help. It picked up on something he forgot to consider… the bodies of thousands of smeets below the surface.

_“The Tallest told us the smeeteries were being closed down! That they were being deactivated! They really just left all the smeets to die slowly???”_ he thought to himself horrified.

He shook it off and decided to find Dib first and worry about that afterwards.

Zim and Gir went back to the Voot Cruiser and loaded the storage containers into it. Zim went inside to check if any the ship received any damage.

“I can’t believe you’re still alive… thought I’d finally be rid of your ass..” the computer said

“Yes! Hate to burst your bubble computer! But Nothing can kill Zim! NOTHING!” Zim laughed.

He stopped when he heard eerie growling in the distance.

“Computer? What was that?” Zim asked

“Who cares? Nothing can kill YOU right?”

“You’re such a dick computer!”

Zim saw Skoodge in the distance and decided to follow him.

“Gir stay here and guard the Voot until I return!” he ordered

“YES SIR!” Gir saluted

Dib explained his situation to Tak and she looked completely flabbergasted! Her eyes bulged out her head and she felt the need to sit down.

“This is just… insane! We Irkens are bred for war! We’re not even supposed to have reproductive organs! It gives us one of our many advantages in battle!” Tak replied shocked.

“How does having no reproductive organs help in battle?” Dib asked

“Would you like a demonstration?” she asked her boot a little too close to his balls for comfort.

“NO NO NO THANKS! I get it!” Dib squeaked

“Haha, I forget how funny you look when you’re frightened Dib!” she teased.

Dib blushed and looked away “I really need to get back the battle… but it was nice catching up… I still think you should come with me”

“I suppose I could at least accompany you back to your “battle” it will be amusing to watch Zim die!” She replied

“Gee Thanks!” Dib sarcastically remarked

“Come on Dib! Put yourself in my shoes… if you only had 12 hours to live and you had an opportunity to watch your old enemy die would you not take it?” she asked

“I keep telling you! You don’t have to die!” Dib yelled

Tak ignored him and hovered into the city

“Hurry up Dib! They’ll most likely be heading for the next brain chamber like the morons they are!”

Dib growled and followed.

“By the way… what is hen tie?” Tak asked

Dib’s face flushed furiously “What was that?”

“Hen Tie!? You said you seen a lot of it or something when the control brain wrapped around you! What is that?”

Dib coughed at the hilariously awkward question

“Ahemm well it’s ahhhh… some people on my planet… like to make weird… OH LOOK IT’S ZIM!!!” Dib shouted never being happier to see the alien.

Zim scowled and Skoodge looked confused.

“Hey DIB SHIT! YOU REALLY LEFT OUR BATTLE JUST TO FLIRT WITH THIS BITCH!!?” Zim screamed

Tak and Dib flew closer to them reluctantly

“She’s not a bitch Zim! She saved me!” Dib shouted

“The only bitch around here is Skoodge! I can’t believe an actual competent Invader would sink so low as to obey Zim!” Tak laughed

Skoodge frowned and Zim aimed his gun at Tak

“HEY ZIM! STOP IT!” Dib screeched

“You probably told her everything like the dumbass you are! She knows exactly how to exploit your weaknesses!” Zim snarled

Tak laughed condescendingly and Dib got defensive.

“Look she saved my life so I’m not going to let you hurt her!” he whined

Zim growled annoyed “AARGH INFURIATING HUMAN!!! Just when I think you couldn’t be anymore useless you prove me WRONG!”

In the distance again a thunderous growl was heard making the planet tremble again.

“We destroyed the main control brains… what the hell could that be?” Skoodge asked.

“I don’t know and don’t want to find out! Skoodge keep your eye on the “janitor drone” over there” Zim smirked

Tak growled in frustration.

“I will finish my mission here and then activate the planet’s self destruct! Surely that should be enough to take care of whatever that growling creature is!” he explained

“Zim! If I may! I made a recent discovery! While looking for Dib I discovered that the underground smeeteries were not immediately deactivated”

“What!” Zim shouted

“The Tallest said they were stopping all production of smeets some time ago... We assumed this meant that they were going to deactivate them immediately but as you can see…” Skoodge explained while bringing up his datapad “They’re still alive, barely able to function”

The three of them looked at the datapad in disbelief.

“I knew that Tallest were cruel but THIS… Why couldn’t they just press a button and end their suffering!” Tak ranted

“So they just left hundreds of baby Irkens to die? Is that what I’m hearing?” Dib asked

“Not just die… suffer” Tak said.

Zim was silent for a moment before he snapped out of it.

“Well we’ll just have to go to the smeeteries then…. Deactivate them ourselves” Zim said

“I needed to go there anyways”

“So I heard you dumbass!” Tak laughed

“You told her! You! YOU! UGHHHH! Stupid ass human!” Zim growled

“Not cool human” Skoodge shook his head disappointed

Dib looked embarrassed and just shrugged.

They all landed near another brain chamber. Zim paced a bit before deciding their next move.

“Okay I want to leave as quickly as possible so it’s best we split up! Dib since your soooo fond of this would be job stealer you can go with her!”

“I don’t have to listen to” Tak began before being shushed by Dib

“Sounds good where do you want us?” Dib asked.

Zim turned to Skoodge “You got a map of this place?”

“Yes here!” he replied tossing him a tablet like device.

“Okay Dib Stink! You two will be going into the main underground smeetery! Keep your communicator on you in case you run into any trouble! Skoodge and I will join you once we’re finished getting all the brain goods here” Zim explained

“What exactly are we going to do in the smeetery?” Dib asked

“First extract any and all information from the computers about smeets and download it into this…” he reaches in his PAK for a disc and hands it to Dib.

“After that… blow it up!” he commanded

“Wait what??? We’re just gonna kill all the babies!?” Dib asked frantically

“He’s right Dib! I HATE agreeing with him but those smeets are beyond saving at this point…” Tak explained.

“Just do as your told! Like I said Skoodge and I will meet you there when we’re done! Now get going!” Zim ordered

Tak and Dib rolled their eyes took off for the smeetery.

“Do you think we can trust her not to kill him?” Skoodge asked

“Nope! but I don’t care! Gaz will believe me if I tell her, her brother was too stupid to listen to me!” Zim answered waving off any concerns before unlocking the chamber.

** The Underground Smeetery **

“Okay so we enter…. Here?” Dib asked while looking at his map.

Tak pointed out the console nearby that opens the elevator to the smeetery.

“It’s a good thing I’m here! You can’t read Irken!” she said as she punched in some codes.

The elevator rose from the ground shaking like it hasn’t been used in years.

“That looks safe!” Dib yelled sarcastically

“Shut up and get in!” Tak ordered

They descended into the dark barely lit laboratory like building. The only visible light was from a computer monitor flickering.

“Damn I hope this thing works…” Dib complained

“It certainly could use some maintenance…” Tak said as she typed in some Irken codes.

**_Clink! Clink!_ **

“What was that?” Dib asked

The room soon sounding like a bunch of … something smashing against glass. Dib wondered to another part of the room and shone his tablet light around to see what was going on. Some slight growling and scratching could be heard but he still couldn’t find the source…

“What is that infernal racket?! I’m trying to work here!” Tak complained.

“I don’t see anything but I’m trying to… find…out” Dib answered as looked at a strange looking window

A blur of green smashed against said window.

“Aahhh!” Dib screamed and fell back slightly.

“Hey Tak? You almost done because some creature is trying to smash this window to get to us!”

“You’re lucky I’m doing this at all!” she said

“Sorry you’re right…. I’m just getting freaked out!”

“Alright the data is downloading we just have to wait until it’s done” she replied

“Now let me see what all the fuss is about…”

She stared at the window but didn’t see anything.

“Hold on I’ll activate my ocular implants! They help me see in the dark” she explained

Upon doing so, she saw hidden in the darkness thousands of very feral hungry smeets attacking the window!

“Aaaaaah! Oh my Gawd!!! What the hell is wrong with them!!!!” she screamed

“What is it?! What’s trying to get us?” Dib asked

“They’re smeets…. But different! Like if they’ve been infected with a parasite or something! Something happened to them but I don’t know what!” she explained

The shrieks of the smeets grew louder and more ferocious.

“Perhaps the computer has the answers” she thought

“I can’t believe how messed up your planet is!!! I can’t wait to blow it up!” Dib yelled in fear as he charged his arms.

The glass broke and all that Dib could see were thousands of yellow glowing eyes and all that could be heard were their snarls and slurping sounds…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Holy crap guys! This was most challenging chapter yet! I’m sorry if it sucked! I tried lol. You wouldn’t believe all the boss fight videos from horror games I watched to get inspiration! And yet I still feel like I fell short! Also Tak being back… I wasn’t going to do that but thought of an important role for her so hopefully this chapter of the word tentacles said 1000 times didn’t scare you away! And I’ll see tou next time! As always thank you for reading!!! :) 


	12. Call Of Cthulu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't hate me after this...

_The Voot Cruiser crash landed into the backyard._

_“They’re back! Finally! This whole mess is behind us!” Membrane shouted excitedly_

_Gaz smiled and got up to go check on her favorite idiots but her father stopped her._

_“Stay here daughter… something isn’t right” he warned_

_She raised an eyebrow and shrugged before a blast was shot straight through Membrane's head. His large body collapsing on top her._

_Her eyes were wider than they have ever been as she struggled to get out from under her father’s corpse._

_He was lifted into the air and tossed aside by a familiar alien._

_“Zim?”_

_“Hello little Gaz…” he said sinisterly pointing his blaster at her._

_She just stood there staring at him in disbelief, she couldn’t think of a single word to say, she was in complete shock. Her father was the most powerful man in the world in her eyes… and he disposed of him so easily._

_“Nothing to say? Even after I killed your father-unit? Your disgusting Dib brother?... Disappointing…” he said darkly staring her down._

_Gaz took a deep breath and clenched her fists tightly_

_“I suppose you’re here to finish us off before you take over earth?” she asked_

_“That’s the plan! You know Gaz I wouldn’t have even bothered with you but…” he lowered his gun to her stomach_

_“I don’t need any of those abominations bothering me when I rule this world” he snarled before he shot at her…_

** Back On Earth **

Gaz woke up from her nightmare gasping for air. She was relieved find herself safely in bed and heard her dad’s voice distantly downstairs.

“What a stupid ass dream… It doesn’t even make sense!” she complained out loud

“Nya?” Mini moose floated over to her

“Oh you’re still here?” she said still groggy as she rubbed her eyes.

Gaz was trying her best to get back in routine. The events of the past few days had her really behind in school. She didn’t even really want to go but figured she needed something to distract her from reality.

“Nyah nyah!” Mini moose squeaked

“....Yeah I guess you could go with me” she grumbled while trying to fix her hair

“Have you heard from them at all?” She asked

Mini Moose shook his head no.

She frowned and retuned to the task at hand. Stopping for momentarily when she felt her stomach go crazy for a minute.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get use to how weird this feels…” she said to herself.

She looked in the mirror and shrugged. To the untrained eye she didn’t look pregnant at all, which was good. The last thing she wanted was unnecessary questions from her teachers and classmates.

It was bad enough she already had a bad feeling about was happening right now, millions of miles from where she is.

_“Why did all of this have to happen NOW? If I wasn’t pregnant right now I could be on Irk! Instead of being stuck here worrying about them…” she thought to herself_

Her belly moved again, and she instinctively started rubbing her stomach.

 _“Not that I regret you guys… it’s just unfortunate timing… I’m far more efficient in battle than your uncle… and it was stupid of me to let him go ”_ she thought again.

She went downstairs to go to the kitchen where her father had programmed Foodio to make her pancakes.

“Good Morning Daughter! Foodio is making your favorite!” he said in sing song like voice

“Morning Dad… I’m glad you’re still here” she said before grabbing a plate.

“Well I promised your boyfriend I wouldn’t leave your side until he returned! Speaking of which… you still haven’t heard from them?” he asked

Gaz sighed “No…”

The Professor seemed to pick up on his daughter’s worries.

“Its… only been two days. I’m sure they’re fine, They’re probably on their way home right now!” he said

** Irk (Underground Smeetery) **

“AAAAAAAGH!!!!!” Dib shrieked as he was attacked by a swarm of savage smeets.

They tackled him to the ground and all he could feel was their teeth nipping all over his body. He blasted some away but he was still losing the battle.

Tak activated a shield around herself before throwing something into the darkness.

It was a water balloon and soon the smeets were screeching louder than before as they were sizzling alive. However it gave Dib the time he needed to get away from them.

Tak pulled him into her shield before throwing some sort of space grenade into the growing swarm of hungry smeets still trying desperately to devour them.

A flash of purple light illuminated the lab vaporizing all of the smeets within range.

Dib sighed in relief before hearing even more growls in the distance and thumping from other areas in the lab. He looked to Tak who had barely blinked an eye during the whole ordeal and retrieved the disc from the computer.

“Here you go human! Now prepare yourself for another swarm! That was only a fraction of the smeets down here!” she commanded

“Why don’t we just leave now!!!” Dib asked

“We will but first I want to know what happened…” she answered

“Who cares? They’re coming!!!” Dib yelled

Tak grunted in frustration “Fine you big baby! But I still need to operate the elevator and detonate this place…”

Dib gulped and grabbed another gun from his trench coat and charged his arm gauntlets again, he didn’t care if he got burned again… it was better than dying.

“Hey do you have anymore of those space bomb thingies?” he asked.

“Yes here!” she tossed him a pouch “Stay within my shield or you’ll be vaporized as well, you got that?”

“Right… thanks!” he said.

She continued typing commands into the computer and the elevator started to malfunction.

“OH IRK!!! NOW it decides to malfunction!!!” she yelled

They both heard the screeching and rapid little claws racing towards them. Dib threw one of the grenades ahead blindly and quickly started firing into the darkness.

The violet light of the grenade showed just how many of the smeets they were dealing with. While Dib effectively killed SOME of them, thousands more were surging towards them.

Tak left the console alone and decided her human companion needed her assistance after all. She got out two sub machine gun blasters from her PAK and unloaded on their predators.

“Dib we’re backed into a corner here… If you have any ideas… I’m open to them” she confessed during her onslaught.

Dib was still firing as well and inwardly panicked, if Tak was asking HIM for ideas, then things were truly more hopeless than he thought.

The ground beneath them began to feel like an enormous force was trying to break through.

“Oh great what NOW!!!” Dib screamed

Tak grabbed Dib and activated her hover boots.

“Charge your arm weapon things to full power and blast though the ceiling! It’s the only way we’re getting out of here! I’ll hold them off as long as I can!” she ordered

** Brain Chamber #3 **

Zim had just finished up loading more containers onto his ship. Skoodge and Gir watching his back the whole time.

The Planet itself was so eerily quiet. The air seemed much cooler, the winds picking up and feeling like ice.

“Strange… feels like an ice storm is approaching but there are no clouds and the rings aren’t in usual position” Skoodge said

“Ehh? What’re rambling about Skoodge?” Zim questioned

Almost on cue, little particles of ice began to sprinkle the planet.

“What is this MADNESS?! IRK never rains!?” Zim yelled

The silence of the planet was gone as that familiar roar shook the planet again.

Zim shuddered

“Why does that creature sound so familiar? It almost sounds like… NOOOO! NO NO NO! IT CAN’T BE!!!” he panicked

“What is it Zim?” Skoodge asked

Zim punched in some controls on the Voot Cruiser to warm it up.

“I don’t care if we don’t have all the control brains… we have to leave NOW!” Zim stressed

“Gir! Come with me to retrieve the Dib human! Skoodge when the Voot is ready for take off, come pick us up by tractor beam!” he ordered

“Right!” Skoodge said with a salute.

Gir giggled before jumping on his master’s head. Zim didn’t even flinch as he was trying to locate Dib on his datapad.

“Ok… good he’s still alive, in distress but alive” Zim murmured to himself

He activated his boots and zoomed over to Dib’s signal.

“WHEEEE!!!! WE’S GONNA PLAY WITH BIG HEAD AND BABIES!!!” Gir screamed happily.

Zim cocked his gun on the way there before narrowly missing gargantuan blast that rose from the ground.

“Aaaahhhh!!!! Whew that was close!” he screamed.

Tak floated out from the ground holding a reeling Dib.

The hole in the ground released more of the ravenous smeets.

Now in the light you could truly see the sorry state they were in. They were almost skeletal, truly skin and bones, their eyes sickly yellow and they had bulging sores all over them.

“Hey! Zim! Where’s the ship? Dib’s in horrid shape! You need to get him out of here now!” Tak snapped.

Zim unfortunately was frozen in place, looking at the furiously hungry smeets. He couldn’t stop looking upon their suffering faces. He couldn’t bring himself to fire his gun. It seemed as though time stood still for the father to be.

“OOOOH NO! THE BABIES ARE BROKEN!” Gir yelled

“Hey DEFECT!!! LET’S GET A MOVE ON ALREADY! MY ENEGRY WON’T LAST FOREVER YOU KNOW!” Tak yelled while simultaneously shooting the smeets below them.

Zim slowly snapped out of it…

“SSk...Skoodge is on his way with the Voot Cruiser as we speak!” he yelled trying to compose himself

“Hope your ride is still in tact, TAK! There’s no room for you in MY ship!” Zim snapped

“Oh please! I wouldn’t ride in that garbage heap if you paid me!” she yelled.

Zim was about to call her a liar but a sneaky smeet jumped high enough to grab his face and start trying to eat his flesh.

“Aghhhh!!!” he screamed in pain and angrily grabbed the hungry creature.

However again Zim was stunned. The little smeet’s eyes bore deep into his soul. Zim almost didn’t notice how desperately it was trying to feast upon him.

Dib groaned still in massive amounts of pain but managed to shoot the smeet in Zim’s grasp.

Zim gagged and held back the urge to vomit before he managed to say

“Thank…you… Dib human…I didn’t want to do that”

“Could…tell” Dib said painfully

“You two are pathetic!” Tak hissed while continuing her attacks.

Gir laughed “Yeaaah we are!”

Suddenly Skoodge was above them in the Voot and he activated the tractor beam, and they were all beamed into the vehicle.

Despite what Zim had said, Tak did fit in the ship…albeit tightly. The five of them were all squished together.

“Computer! Activate the planet’s self destruct procedure!” Zim commanded.

“Wait Zim! Can’t you drop me off at my ship first? I don’t want to travel for hours like this!” Tak complained

“Urghh! I don’t have time for this!” Zim groaned

“Computer Locate Tak’s ship and take us there!”

“Fiiine!”

The Voot blasted forward causing the squished passengers even more discomfort as they were thrown forward into the windshield.

“Heeeeeeheeee! Everyone is so stuck together likes GLUE!” Gir laughed

After zooming the planet for a few minutes the Voot stopped suddenly, causing everyone to be thrown back this time.

“Arrived at Destination!” the computer said.

The group all griped in pain, holding their heads.

“Alright…Tak there’s your ship! Now get out of here!” Zim groaned still in pain.

The Voot then started to rattle violently, followed by the sound of the guttural roar.

“HURRY UP YOU FOOL! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!” Zim yelled.

Tak gave a smirk

“Aw what’s the rush Zim? Did you just now remember your old friend?”

“If you KNOW what that is! Then you KNOW we need to leave NOW!” Zim yelled

“Alright alright! I’m leaving!” Tak laughed

“WAIT!” Dib yelled

Everyone looked at him annoyed.

“I just… let me walk you to your ship!” he pleaded

“WHY?!” Everyone but Gir asked in unison

Dib blushed “It’s just… she saved my life twice and I might not ever see her again…”

“Awwwwww hahahaha!” Gir laughed

Zim rolled his eyes “Fine by me but make it QUICK!”

Zim typed in some controls and opened the ship for them. Tak and Dib exited and made way to her ship.

It was much bigger than the one Dib acquired. It was dark purple almost black in color, with spikes along the exhaust pipes and sides.

“Whoa… this ship is cooler than the one you had before!” Dib exclaimed

“Of course it is! I needed an upgrade! Now what is it you wanted to talk about Dib?” Tak asked

“I… I… Just… was wondering what you’re going to do now? You’re not just going to die now are you?” Dib asked nervously

Tak smirked and approached the shaky and damaged human.

“Why do you care?” she asked with a claw on his face.

Dib tried to hide the blush forming on his face and his eyes quickly looked away from hers.

“It doesn’t feel right leaving you to die! That’s why! My offer still stands… my dad helped both Zim and Skoodge! He can help you t-“

Tak slapped him hard across the face!

“I don’t need your help or your pity!” she growled

“However I would like my explosives back please…” she asked

Dib rubbed his face and handed her back her pouch.

She took that opportunity to grab his arm and twist it behind his back. She shoved her gun hard into the back of his giant head.

“I have my own plans for survival!” she said darkly before launching a grenade towards Zim’s Voot Cruiser.

“Tak! Stop This! It doesn’t have to be this way!” Dib screamed

Luckily Zim had an invisible energy eating shield around the ship so the grenade had no effect. It didn’t stop Zim from noticing though.

“Hmm it seems his defenses have improved more than I thought!” she said to herself.

Zim unloaded a giant cannon from the Voot and aimed it at Tak

“What the hell do you think you’re doing JANITOR DRONE!!?” Zim yelled

“Oh I wouldn’t do that if I were you Zim! Not if you value this lower life form beneath my boot!” Tak said

Zim growled “What do you want?”

“First things first! Land your Voot Cruiser and step out nice and slowly!” she ordered

Zim turned to Skoodge “This sucks Skoodge! When I land we’ll have to charge the Voot all over again! “ he said frustrated.

“I know, and she’s most likely going to try and steal what we’ve collected” Skoodge theorized

“I suppose I could let her kill Dib Stink… but would Gaz believe me if I returned without him? … I mean it’s either him or our kids” Zim rambled to himself

“TODAY ZIM!!!” Tak shouted

“Land the Voot Zim, I’ll watch your back! Worse case scenario is she steals the goods, we’ll just track her down” Skoodge explained.

“You’re right! Lets play her STUPID game quickly before IT gets here” Zim said

He landed the Voot Cruiser softly before stepping out with a scowl on his face.

“Muhahaha! To be honest Zim! I didn’t even think that would work! You really do care about these hairy beasts don’t you?” she laughed

“Ha ha! I’m out of the ship now what do you want?” he asked

Tak looked disappointed she was hoping for a speech about his denial for human attachment. She didn’t appreciate her insults being blown off.

“Come closer Zim… step forward until I tell you to stop” she commanded

 _“I’m sure you THINK you have a backup plan… but there’s no way you’ve prepared for THIS”_ she thought to herself with a wicked smile.

Zim huffed clearly impatient with these stupid games she was playing as he stepped forward. His eyes momentarily darted back to Skoodge and Gir in the ship.

“Ok stop that’s close enough!” she said

She was holding a remote in her claw unbeknownst to anyone at the time and pressed a button. At that moment what looked like lightning struck but Zim moved just before it hit him.

“Ha! Is that i- Ahhhh!” he screamed.

Tak was counting on Zim being distracted by the electric volt and she used the seconds after to shoot him with her cryogun.

“How do you like that Zim? It’s my own invention, you’re frozen in time barely able to move!” Tak explained with a smirk.

“And you…” she stared down at Dib’s pitiful state.

“I think I’ll just take your weapons you’re already near death, that just leaves those two…” she contemplated

She stomped on Dib again before firing at the Voot with her gun. No damage came to the vehicle and Skoodge returned her fire.

She was barely able to dodge, clearly underestimating the former Invader’s skill. She snarled in annoyance before tossing another grenade towards Skoodge.

He dodged and sprinted towards her firing the whole way. Tak retreated to her ship before he could catch up and activated a reflective shield.

Inside was her SIR unit MiMi ready to serve her mistress. She made some chirping noises Tak seemed to understand.

“Make it quick MiMi! Zim’s little pal will be here soon and we DO NOT want to be here when that happens!” she explained.

MiMi chirped again before taking off. Tak fired up her engines and started firing her ship’s blasters at Skoodge.

He dived to the side before she could hit him.

“Damn I can’t even fire back! What can I do?” he complained

He just continued to dodge Tak’s blasts while trying to get her away from Dib and Zim at the same time.

MiMi had infiltrated Zim’s ship in the blink of an eye. Her original intent was to take the storage containers… however.

“Hiiiiiii!!!!! IM SO HAPPY!!!! A NEW FRIEND TO PLAY WITH!!!!!” Gir wailed.

MiMi instantly began firing at the horrible robot with laser eyes but they just tickled him.

“Whoo! Yous feisty!!! Let’s dance!” Gir laughed

He grabbed the SIR unit by the head and started spinning her around while screaming happily. MiMi struggled to get free and only succeeded after Gir was distracted by that same damn roar.

“Ooooh that sounds big!” Gir said

MiMi left the ship empty handed but she wasn’t going to deal with that idiotic robot a second more.

She zoomed back to her master who let her in quickly. She chirped sadly.

“Really? MiMi you couldn’t even get one?! No matter we’ll talk about it later!” Tak said preparing to take off.

Meanwhile Dib was crawling on the ground trying to get to Zim who was still frozen in place.

“Have to get to Zim… There has to be some way to fix… him” he grunted as tried to reach him.

All Zim could do was slightly move his eyes and barely move his fingers. The whole time he stood there he was attempting to reach his gun, but no use.

Dib used Zim’s leg to prop himself up and he started to shake the alien.

“Zim come on! There has to be a way to reverse this! Think! give me a hint! Do something!” Dib shouted

“….Get out” Zim said slowly

“What! What do you mean?” Dib asked

“Get off planet… now” Zim was barely able to speak.

Dib tried to lift Zim but failed and landed on his face.

 _“Damn it! I’m more beat up than I thought… I can barely move myself let alone anyone else”_ Dib thought to himself.

“Dib!... Forget me!... Get in the Voot Now!” Zim managed to say

Tak hovered over them about take off.

“It was fun catching up boys! But I have a promotion waiting for me! I’ll leave you to be eaten by the very same creature that devoured Tallest Miyuki and Spork! Have fun with Cthulu! Muhahaha!” Tak laughed before taking off.

Skoodge panted and tried to catch his breath before trying to head back to Zim. He had succeeded at keeping Tak away but now he was quite far from them.

“Cthulu? Haha she’s joking right?... Zim?” Dib asked tapping the frozen alien.

Suddenly that ever gut wrenching roar was closer than ever, being so powerful it blew the duo away.

Dib activated his boots and grabbed Zim, trying his best to fly towards the ship. Skoodge was also trying to fly towards the ship but the force from the gust of wind was too strong.

“Sir unit! Start the Voot Cruiser immediately! Retrieve your master!” Skoodge yelled into his communicator.

“Okie Dokie!” Gir said

“Irk! I hope he actually listens!” Skoodge worried

Gir sang to himself while helping himself to Dib’s snacks in the ship.

“You’re not going to listen to him are you?” the computer asked

“*crunch crunch* Whaaat?” Gir asked

The computer sighed deeply before starting the ship himself.

Dib struggled to keep himself and Zim steady but he almost lost his composure when he saw the creature behind this powerful blast of wind.

“OH SHIT!!! SHE WASN’T KIDDING!!! CTHULU IS REAL!!!” Dib wailed in fear.

** Tak’s Ship En Route To The Massive **

Tak breathed heavily in relief leaving her planet in the dust. MiMi sat in her lap and chirped.

“No I don’t feel guilty! If Dib really cared about me he would’ve tried to find me! He had my ship! He had resources! If he TRULY cared he would have found a way!” Tak ranted and pounded her fist into the control panel.

MiMi chirped sadly. Tak took another breath bracing herself for the call she was about to make.

“Greetings My Tallest! Assassin Tak reporting in!”

“Well is he gone?” Red asked

“I don’t see his head or his PAK Tak!” Purple said sharply

“I assure you my leaders, he has met his end! Due to the lack of security on Irk Cthulhu has been released” she explained

“Oooh I forgot about that thing!” Purple said excitedly.

“Ha! What a perfect fate for that defect! I’m just upset we couldn’t watch!” Red said

“I apologize for not getting his PAK like promised but the situation took some unexpected turns, Invader Skoodge has turned traitorous!” she continued.

“What!?” They both asked in unison.

“It’s true and he has apparently gotten taller as well, he gave me quite a hard time in battle I hate to admit” Tak sighed

“I was wondering where that bastard went!” Red growled

“It doesn’t make sense though! All of us are bound to the will of the control brains! Zim was defective so that explains him… But Skoodge was a perfectly fine Invader” Purple rambled

“And what’s with all the short Irkens getting taller!” Red yelled.

Red looked behind him and saw that the rest of his underlings had stopped working to listen in on the conversation.

He frowned “Set the ship on autopilot and leave us!” he commanded.

Purple looked at him confused.

“Well we don’t want these shorties getting any ideas!” Red explained

“Oh right! Good thinking!” Purple said

“Anyways Tak I suppose you’ve done a satisfactory job we’ll add 72 hours to your lifeclock” Red exclaimed

“Um excuse me my leaders? But uh you said I was to be off the deactivation list” Tak said clenching her teeth trying to hold back her anger.

“And you promised us Zim’s PAK! I guess we’re both dissatisfied!” Red said sharply.

“However… if you can provide us with more… intel we may reconsider” Purple suggested

“What do you wish to know my Tallest?” Tak asked

“For starters… Do you know what triggered Zim into defying us this badly?” Red asked

“Yeah what’s the big deal? When we told him he was being deactivated he acted like he was ok with it! But then he turns around and kills two Invaders! And then he infects the control brains! What made him so motivated?” Purple said

“I don’t know how true it is, but I was informed that he has reproduced with member of another species…” Tak informed

Purple spit out his drink and Red’s mouth dropped.

“But…. But… but… Only Tallest are supposed to be able to reproduce!” Purple yelled before Red slapped him.

“Shut up! Do you want everyone to hear you!” Red whispered angrily.

“My Tallest?” Tak looked at them curiously.

“Listen Tak! Got another job for you, this time I promise you won’t be deactivated, hell I’ll even make you a royal guard! Interested?” Red proposed with a smirk.

“Yes My Lord! What is my mission?” Tak answered with a salute.

“Do you happen to know what hideous creature Zim bred with?” he asked.

Tak's eyes widened with slight regret.

“Yes… a human female on Earth”

“Take her out! Leave absolutely no evidence that this ever happened! We cannot afford for such a blunder to be public knowledge!” Red ordered.

Tak trembled a bit at her leaders fury and bit her lip.

“It shall be done my Tallest…” she replied

“Good and get it done quickly! Clocks ticking Tak!” Red said before ending the transmission.

“Red? You don’t think that Zim was” Purple began before getting cut off.

“Doesn’t matter! He’s dead and soon whatever is left him will be too!” Red growled.

** Irk **

At last the planet sized creature made itself visible. It had 3 eyes, endless amounts of tentacles and three rows of teeth.

 _“So this is how it ends… I die millions of miles away from Earth… hand in hand with my enemy… I’ll never get to prove paranormal beings exist, I’ll never get to meet my nieces or nephews, And the last thing I’ll ever smell is this rancid odor…”_ Dib thought to himself in midair.

Gir flew the Voot by him and opened it up.

“Get in Big head! Or that blobby thing will eat us!” he screamed

Dib threw Zim into the ship and entered himself. Skoodge was flying towards them but stopped midway seeing that the creature was about to attack them. He started firing at it to draw it's attention.

None of his attacks worked to his dismay.

 _“He didn’t even notice… well Zim said he’s an energy absorbing blob… So I guess I need some energy”_ Skoodge thought.

“We have to find Skoodge and get out of here!” Dib shrieked.

Zim mumbled something to Gir .

“Yes Sir!” Gir said as his eyes turned red and he typed swiftly into the control panel.

“Invader Skoodge location locked on!” Gir reported.

“Zim? Dib human? do you read me?” Skoodge asked from his communicator.

“Yeah Skoodge don’t worry we’re coming right now!” Dib replied.

“Don’t! Just activate the Planet’s Self Destruct and get out of here! Alright?” Skoodge said

“What? No! Come on Skoodge we can’t leave you here like this!” Dib yelled.

“Cthulu will swallow the ship whole someone has to distract him while you get away… Do as I say human or this will all be for nothing” Skoodge said with a bit of fear in his voice.

Skoodge was setting off every energy powered weapon he had in his arsenal to get Cthulu’s focus off of the Voot during the exchange.

“Zim I know you can’t talk to me but just know… I’ve always thought highly you….I was always jealous of your free will and the guts you had to just do whatever you wanted… you never let anyone tear you down! My only regrets are that I won’t be able to help you take out the Tallest and that I won’t be able to meet your smeets” Skoodge continued

“Tell them their Uncle Skoodge tried his best haha” he laughed softly

Dib shook in disbelief, he knew Skoodge was loyal to Zim but this was just crazy.

“Computer is there ANY way we can save him?” Dib asked desperately.

“Negative even with him distracting Cthulu we still have a 50% chance of death” the computer replied

“Piggy master…” Gir started to tear up

“Dib human… we didn’t know each other long but I enjoyed your company and your snacks! Tell your father that I was grateful for his help! Because of him I got to experience freedom… True freedom” Skoodge continued as he stared down the beast before him.

Skoodge was soon engulfed inside the mouth of the cosmic horrific blob but not before he activated his self destruct.

Dib watched in horror as the brave Irken sacrificed himself before his eyes.

“Computer activate Irk’s self destruct sequence and get us out of here… please” Dib asked softly.

The monstrosity bellowed thunderously as half of it’s body was disintegrated. It’s tentacles whipping viciously in the air almost knocking the Voot Cruiser.

Fortunately the computer was running the show now and successfully dodged all the tentacle attacks effortlessly.

“You might want to hold on to something, we’re entering hyper speed” the computer warned.

Dib looked over to Zim who was still frozen and went to go buckle him up. Zim did all he could to avoid his gaze but to no avail.

 _“Damn Zim… I’m sorry”_ Dib thought to himself after seeing the pained expression on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed this almost painful to write chapter. I loved my Skoodge :'( But don't worry Zim won't let his death be in vain! Thank you for reading as always :)


	13. Reunited?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Skoodge's sacrifice hits the boys hard. Meanwhile unknown to them Tak begins her mission to eliminate Gaz to reclaim her place in the Irken Empire...

The Voot Cruiser took off just before the self destruct sequence initiated. The ship struggled to stay ahead of the fiery explosions and debris. Various pieces of the planet would make contact here and there but not hard enough to cause serious damage.

Dib held on tightly to his seat, completely nerve racked as the ship twisted and turned. He wondered to himself how long this terrifying ride would last as he felt his stomach flip.

At last after what seemed like hours the Voot slowed down. Dib couldn’t hold back his nausea anymore and threw himself out his seat and vomited.

The Computer sighed and released a hose from overhead to vacuum up the mess.

“Gahhh sorry about that…” Dib gasped flinching a bit when he felt a sharp pain in both his arms.

For the first time since their escape he really took in the damage he caused himself. His arms were blistered and red and his flesh was melded into the metal gauntlets.

“Dib human… I recommend treatment in one of my master’s healing pods immediately” the Computer said

“Are we out of danger?” Dib asked

“For now… not that you’d be much help in your condition” Computer answered.

“Fair enough… but what about Zim? Can you fix him?” Dib asked

“Maybe” he answered

Dib got up slowly holding the sides of the ship for support. He looked at Zim and saw that he was at the mercy of his robot who was messing with his face.

“Master! Master! Stop it! Your face is making me SAAAAD!!” Gir wailed with tears overflowing from his face.

Dib looked like he wanted to help but the computer moved him to the healing pod with his metal claw.

“Don’t worry about those two I’ll take care of it” the Computer assured him.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Dib asked

“Don’t make me throw you out into deep space kid!” the Computer snapped

“Okay okay! I was just curious!” Dib pouted

Dib entered the healing pod and winced again feeling sharp paralyzing pain shoot throughout his body. He laid down and was soothed by a cooling sensation of greenish blue electricity that seemed to heal his wounds miraculously albeit slowly. He decided their was nothing else he could do at the moment and let sleep take him while he healed.

Meanwhile Gir was still torturing his master in the worst way. He was crying hysterically and twisting Zim’s face into a smile.

“I… I DON’T LIKE THIS! …I DON’T LIKE WHEN YOU’RE LIKE THIS… I GOTTA FIX YOUUU!!” Gir cried

The Computer grabbed Gir by the shoulders and led him to the fridge hoping that would distract the little guy.

“Why don’t you eat snacks Gir! I’ll help our master” Computer suggested.

Gir sniffled “P….P.. PROMISSSE?”

“I promise”

Zim was breathing hard still unable to move though trying to in vain.

“Hold on Zim…” the Computer said before beginning a scan on his master.

“Good news the effects of the cryogun should be wearing off in a just a couple minutes” he said

Zim gripped his seat hard, anxiously awaiting the effects to wear off, his fury and sorrow were overwhelming. He needed a release but so far has been powerless to do anything besides think and regret.

The Voot stopped at a vacant planet that was in front of an asteroid belt. Zim breathed hard again slowly regaining feeling in his body.

“Just throwing this out there sir… but that planet is completely devoid of life… if you want to let off some steam” Computer suggested.

** Earth **

Gaz was about to leave when her father stopped her suddenly.

“I implore you daughter! You can have your work brought here! There’s no need for you to leave in your state!” Membrane pleaded

“I’m pregnant not dead Dad!” Gaz replied

“Yes but I promised not to leave your side! I doubt you want me to accompany you to all your classes” he rambled before she cut him off.

“It’ll just be a couple hours, and I’ll be right back! Besides I’ll have Mini Moose with me!” She said pointing to the floating creature.

“Nya!” he squeaked

The Professor shaked his head knowing all too well that when Gaz made up her mind there was little one could do to stop her.

“At least let me give you something before you go…” he relented.

“Okay… fine” she said.

He left and came back with a weird type of metal pregnancy armor and put it on her quickly.

“What the hell Dad? Do you think someone is gonna try and murder me?” she asked surprised

“All I know is I will feel much better letting you go if you wear this! Just put your jacket over it so you don’t look suspicious” Membrane explained

Gaz growled but deep down appreciated the gesture. Her father was always so busy but now not only has he put work on hold for her, he was also thinking of ways to help her and her future babies.

“Thanks Dad! I’ll see you later ok?” she said and pulled him in for a hug.

“Come straight home Gaz! I’ll be worried!” he ordered and looked at Mini Moose

“Make sure nothing happens to her alright?” he asked

“Nya!” he squeaked

“I’m just going to school for a few hours damn!” Gaz laughed slightly before heading out the door.

** Space **

Dib was awakened by the violent shaking of the Voot Cruiser and ear splitting explosions. He stumbled out of the healing pod to try and comprehend what was going on.

He got up and tried to look out the window but kept getting blinded by the harsh flashes of explosions in the distance.

“WHAT’S GOING ON? WHERE’S ZIM? “ Dib tried to yell over the sounds of the thunderous blasts.

“He’s… expressing himself” Computer answered.

Another barrage of blasts shook the ship again knocking Dib down.

“SHOULD I GO OUT THERE? I MEAN HE’S PRETTY UNHINGED! WHAT IF HE DAMAGES THE SHIP?” Dib asked

“Uhhh… I don’t know if your presence would make things better or worse at this point” Computer said

 _“He’s right! It’s MY fault Skoodge died! If I didn’t insist on talking to Tak, we all could’ve escaped”_ Dib thought to himself in horror.

Little pieces of asteroids started to sprinkle the ship.

“I WAS just going to let him get this out of his system… but maybe you should stop him now” Computer suggested and brought a space suit to Dib.

Zim continued blasting away at the lifeless planet in a blind fury.

“IT…. WASN’T…SUPPOSED…TO BE THIS WAY!!!!”

He drops his gatling gun and pulls out a futuristic rocket launcher and fires again.

“WE WERE SUPPOSED TO TAKE OUT THE TALLEST TOGETHER!!!!”

Gir stood silently by his master and picked up his discarded weapons with a solemn look.

Zim brought out his PAK lasers and fired rapidly

“WHY DID YOU DO IT? YOU MORON! WHYYYY!!!!??? HOW DARE YOU USE YOUR NEW FOUND FREEDOM TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF!!!! ESPECIALLY FOR ME!!!!”

Zim’s screams were bloodcurdling almost rivaling the very explosions he was creating. Dib hovered over hesitantly not knowing how the agonized Irken would react to him. Zim just gave him a glare but seized his firing and avoided eye contact with him afterwards.

“Zim… I’m sorry…it’s my”

“Shut up Dib! Go back to the ship!”

Dib was taken aback but

“No Zim! I understand you’re upset but”

“YOU UNDERSTAND NOTHING YOU FILTHY WORM!!!” Zim snarled

Dib at that point had never seen Zim with such frightening hatred in his eyes that was only countered by the pain is his voice.

Dib gulped and stood frozen debating on what to do. His first instinct was to leave him alone but at the same time he felt an overwhelming responsibility for his suffering and for the first time, he wasn’t enjoying it.

Zim turned away from him and grabbed his arms.

“I treated Skoodge… like garbage” Zim muttered

“He was tough and resilient, dependable and loyal to a fault, he was always there for me no matter how many times I threw him to the wolves for my own benefit! ” Zim's voice began to shake.

He took another deep breath and his body crumbled slightly

“I just always assumed… he’d always be there because that’s the kind of guy Skoodge was! Even now my STUPID mind cannot comprehend that he is NOT COMING BACK THIS TIME!” he yelled and threw a bomb into the planet.

“No… you cannot possibly begin to understand… what it feels like to lose someone you took advantage of…AND TO MAKE TO IT WORSE…” Zim started to laugh “He was killed by MY OWN CREATION!!!”

Zim cackled and sobbed at the same time. Gir hugged his leg tightly.

Dib sighed and went to reach for his shoulder but retracted his hand. The only other time he had seen Zim so upset was before the florpus incident so long ago. He wasn’t sure how to react then and he sure as hell doesn’t know how to react now.

“I’ve…never dealt with anything like this before… I’ve caused countless deaths in my lifetime but this the only one that… affects me” Zim rambled through his deep sobs still not wanting to face the human he was confessing to.

Dib trembled as he gazed upon what he used to consider the ultimate evil alien break down before him.

“It’s not exactly the same but I know the feeling of being powerless to stop someone you love from dying” Dib began

Zim’s antennae perked up at this and Dib considered it a sign to continue.

“My mother died… right in front of me, there was nothing I could do but watch” he continued

“Gaz has mentioned your mother unit before but she never said much about what happened, she usually changes the subject” Zim said

“That’s because she feels guilty, our mom died giving birth to her, she blames herself” Dib said

Zim shot up from his crouched position suddenly and shot Dib a frightened look that seemed to pierce through him.

“Your mother died during CHILDBIRTH?!” Zim asked with a shudder

Dib himself just had a realization, they were so focused on trying to prolong Zim’s life that neither one of them considered that the very same thing could happen to Gaz.

“She never told me that! How many children was she expecting? How often does this occur? Can it be prevented? It HAS to preventable!” Zim started to panic and grabbed Dib by the shoulders.

Dib was startled by the almost insane amount of dread in his voice, the absolute fear in his ruby eyes.

“S..s..she was only expecting Gaz and no it wasn’t preventable… sometimes shit happens and there’s nothing you can do” Dib said shakily

“I don’t believe you! You humans just give up too easily!” Zim snapped

“FUCK YOU ZIM! I watched my Dad try frantically to save my mother’s life! He did everything he could! It nearly destroyed him!” Dib screamed and punched Zim away from his face.

Dib was breathing hard trying to contain himself. Zim just stared at him slightly annoyed.

“I know you don’t understand the severity of these things but the way my mother’s death affected us is not unlike how Skoodge’s death is affecting you right now” Dib said harshly

There was a solemn moment of silence between them. Dib still emotionally distraught staring down the now confused looking alien

“I apologize Dib Beast!” Zim said quietly

Dib’s eyes bulged out his head

“YOU WHAT???” Dib asked loudly

“Don’t make me say it again!” Zim growled with his arms crossed.

“I’m just… shocked you never apologize!” Dib yelled

“Don’t get used to it! Zim rarely makes mistakes! I can understand how my comment made you react that way, If I was in your father’s position I wouldn’t want anyone to tell me I didn’t try” he said

Dib relaxed and smiled slightly.

 _“Who would’ve ever thought Zim would be the emotionally mature one? The old Zim would have laughed in my face, both for the weak punch and my feelings… maybe he is capable of changing”_ Dib was lost in his thoughts

“Wipe that smile off your face and get back to the ship! Oh and by the way Dib stink…” Zim began

“Yeah?” Dib asked

“This conversation…. Never happened got it?” Zim said

“Psh! Who am I gonna tell? Even if I did tell anyone they’d just call me crazy” Dib laughed

Zim laughed “Yeah I suppose you have a point for once!”

“Yaaay everyone is laughing hee hee!” Gir squealed.

They all made their way back inside the ship and took off their space helmets. Zim looked at Dib’s arms and started laughing hysterically.

“What’s so funny asshole?” Dib asked

“Hahaha! It’s just that I’m sooo glad I tested those arm gauntlets on you before I gave them to Gaz!” Zim laughed

Dib’s brow furrowed “Yeah thanks a lot dick! You fucking suck at making weapons!” he shot back.

“Come on Dib! You should be happy you prevented her from getting injured… and me from getting murdered hahaha!” Zim cackled

Dib sighed and ignored him. He didn’t want to admit it but he was glad Zim was laughing again, even if it was at his expense.

Dib went to sit in his chair and relax while they began the trip back to earth until Zim startled him once again.

“Computer can you locate Tak’s ship?”Zim asked.

“Processing!” Computer replied.

“What? Why Zim? She thinks we’re dead! She won’t be bothering us anymore!” Dib asked hysterically and grabbed Zim’s arm

“Do not question me! Dib Shit!” Zim hissed and shoved Dib away

“I KNOW you’re mad about Skoodge! But we BARELY escaped last time! What if she uses that gun again?” Dib asked desperately.

“I HAVE to track her down Dib! She knows too much! Thanks to YOUR big mouth!” Zim hissed in anger

“Tak was only after you! She has no reason to go after Gaz! She wouldn’t go that far! She hated killing those smeets!” Dib yelled

“If the Tallest command her to take out Gaz she will! It’s the way Irkens are programmed to be!” Zim yelled

“Tak’s ship located on planet earth!” Computer responded

Dib looked at the screen in horror

 _“No! No it can’t be! Why? How could she do this?”_ Dib thought to himself.

** Tak’s Ship/ Earth **

Tak had landed her ship in a deserted area just outside of the city. She was quickly typing commands to her computer to rebuild her base.

She and MiMi exited the ship while the base was being built in their old disguises.

“We need new disguises MiMi! Gaz will definitely recognize us if she saw us, also I need more intel. Dib looked significantly different, who knows what SHE looks like now” Tak rambled to her cat like robot.

MiMi chirped happily

“NO HE WASN’T CUTE!!! HE WAS A DISGUSTING BIG HEADED CREEP!!!” Tak shrieked so loud she echoed.

She stood awkwardly in shock of how loud she allowed herself to get.

“Anyway he’s dead now! So stop your teasing MiMi! We have to take this mission seriously! Gaz was a formidable opponent even as a child… I can only imagine how much stronger she’s gotten over the years, to discount her abilities would most likely be fatal” Tak rambled

“Hell that’s most likely the reason Zim cozied up to her, to ensure his own survival! He’s such a coward! And I cannot believe she would allow herself to be swayed by such a moron!” she hissed.

The base was finished shortly and she stepped inside.

“Computer give me all the information you have on the human female Gaz Membrane” Tak commanded.

A screen dropped from the ceiling with a recent picture of Gaz and various stats about her. Tak’s eyes darted quickly across all the information.

“Gazlene Membrane, age 22, height 5’4, weight 125lbs… her hair is longer now…same squinty eye look… master of assorted mixed martial arts…almost arrested on four different occasions for voluntarily manslaughter…Prefers melee weapons…” Tak read aloud skimming through her profile.

Tak growled and pulled at her antennae in irritation.

“It’s worse than I thought, she’s crazy dangerous! She already has me at a disadvantage for height alone! This is NOT going to be easy!” Tak complained

MiMi made a low robotic noise.

Tak looked to her robot companion on shock.

“You have GOT to be kidding!” Tak said

MiMi made that same robotic noise again. Tak took a deep breath.

“I suppose you’re right MiMi! It would catch her off guard and certainly make things easier…. But I hate him so much how can I pretend to BE him!” Tak complained holding her head.

“But you’re right my pet… Become someone she trusts, get her alone and off guard and take her out quickly! Should be simple enough” she contemplated

Tak began working on her new disguise while simultaneously looking up more information on Zim to make sure she got his disguise and mannerisms correct.

“He still talks like a dumbass and wears those contacts but at least he’s changed the wig slightly!” she muttered to herself.

** Elsewhere On Earth **

Gaz and Mini Moose got on the bus. Gaz snickered to herself amused by the fact that nobody blinked an eye at the floating purple moose following her around.

“Nya?” he squeaked

“I only go because I want to be a video game designer, no one really puts effort into creating enjoyable game play anymore! They just throw some shit together quickly to make a profit! Makes me sick!” she ranted

“Nya?” he asked

“You’re right! I DO understand you now! Huh weird” she shrugged her shoulders.

Tak was now fully in her disguise walking amongst the humans trying to find her target.

 _“How many damned humans have purple hair? She should be here soon according to my data she attends this college… where are you?”_ she thought to herself becoming more uneasy.

Suddenly she saw a bus pull up and sure enough her target exited said vehicle with a blank expression followed by what was surely one of Zim’s stupid companions.

“ _Okay Tak it’s show time… just take out this human and all your troubles will be over…you’ll be set for life…”_

** Space **

“Computer! Am I within range of the teleporter?” Zim asked

“Negative” Computer responded

Zim growled and jumped into the driver seat and furiously started the Voot Cruiser's hyper speed throwing Dib and Gir back violently.

“Zim!? How about a WARNING before you do that?” Dib screamed

Zim didn’t respond he was too busy flying the ship manually. He was hoping that maybe without autopilot he could get there faster.

Dib struggled to get up due to the insane speed of the ship and his uncomfortable position he was thrown into.

“Zim! Did you forget, my Dad is with Gaz! He can protect her! Calm down!” Dib screeched.

“YOU’RE TESTING WHAT LITTLE PATIENCE I HAVE DIB SHIT! I’M NOT TAKING ANY CHANCES!” Zim yelled back

“Aww man everyone’s fightin again!” Gir said.

“I understand that! I’m upset too! But you’re not going to help Gaz by crashing us into a meteor with your reckless driving!” Dib argued.

“You DARE doubt my piloting abilities? This is YOUR fault to begin with Dib! Know now that I will NOT hesitate to destroy Tak this time! If you plan on interfering I will TAKE YOU OUT!” Zim hissed

Dib gulped and glared not really able to come up with a comeback. It WAS his fault and he knew it.

 _“Damn it Tak! How am I supposed to defend you this time? You’ve gone too far… but I still don’t want you to die! Why couldn’t you just trust me?”_ he thought to himself before Gir threw what looked like jello all over him.

“YOOOU BETTER EAT some of these snacks before I Dooo!” Gir laughed.

** Earth **

Tak got closer to Gaz, within firing range of her cryogun. Just before she was about to shoot however she was suddenly jerked back violently causing her to drop her gun.

“Zim? Is that really you buddy? Oh Wow it’s been so long!!!” a strange boy with red eyes was embracing her tightly.

“Oh… yes.. It has uhhh”

“It’s me Keef!!!” he screamed with joy

Gaz entered the building, unknowingly giving Tak the slip. Tak growled having lost her opportunity and shoved the creepy human away. She tried to find her gun but was once again thrown off by the annoying human.

“OH ZIM! IT’S JUST LIKE OLD TIMES! I MISSED BEING SHOVED AROUND BY YOU!!! I miss everything about you…” he said in husky voice hugging her around the waist.

He sniffed her slightly.

“You smell nicer than you used too… I like your old smell better!” he said.

“GET OFF ME YOU HORRID INSECT!” she screamed and kicked him in the balls.

“Hurts…so…good!” he mumbled curled up in ball on the ground.

Tak shuddered in disgust.

“ _That is by far the creepiest creature I have EVER encountered!”_ she thought still trying to find her gun.

Finally she found it… in pieces.

 _“Nooo! This is NOT my day! It will take weeks to repair!”_ she thought to herself rubbing her head.

_“No matter… I can still complete my mission it will just be more challenging”_

She decided to wait for Gaz to exit the building again before making her next move… but first she needed to take out Zim’s minion following her around.

She used a device to lock on to the nearest Irken tech and effectively shut it down.

Gaz was in class barely paying attention to the lecture and trying her best to stay awake before noticing Mini Moose fall to the ground suddenly. She picked up and tried to see what was wrong with him.

“Ahem Gazlene can you play with your toy after class please?” the teacher asked

Gaz gave the teacher a death stare.

“Of course you don’t HAVE to! Just a suggestion” the teacher laughed nervously.

Gaz ignored the teacher and the rest of the class.

 _“What the hell Mini Moose? You were just fine! Does he need to be plugged in or something?”_ she pondered.

** Space **

“NO…NO NO! DAMN IT!!! FUCK!!” Zim yelled

“What’s wrong now?” Dib asked

“Mini Moose has gone offline! He was with Gaz! Do I need to paint you a picture of what’s going on here Dib!” he screeched

Dib had a horrible feeling deep in his gut.

“How much longer until we get there?” he asked.

“Even at top speed we’re still an hour away!” Zim yelled.

“Fuck!” Dib shouted

Dib was starting to have another panic attack. The thought of being helpless to stop his baby sister from being killed was weighing heavy on his heart.

“Uh oh… he’s getting broken again!” Gir sang

** An Hour Later: Earth/ Membrane House **

Zim crashed the Voot outside the house and jetted outside the ship. The Professor was talking to his employees through a floating screen in the living room before noticing the crash.

“Excuse me! I have family matters to attend to!” he announced before hanging up.

Zim busted through the door

“Gaz! Where… is she?” he asked breathing hard and ignoring his injures from the crash.

“Zim! You look horrible! Where’s Dib?” The professor shouted.

“He’s in the back! Where is Gaz? You said you wouldn’t leave her!” Zim asked

The Professor sighed with guilt

“I apologize Zim she must be sick of me, she insisted on going back to school without me” he answered

“WHAT!?” Zim screamed

Dib and Gir entered next looking busted up.

“SON! Wha… what happened?” he ran to his injured son.

“Doesn’t matter… got to get to Gaz” Dib gasped.

While their backs were turned had already left them behind. He quickly put on his disguise and headed towards the college.

Gaz stepped out of the building with a bored expression, regretting her decision to come back so soon. She was starving and her stomach was going nuts. It was hard to ignore and it had only been an hour. She sat down at one of the lunch benches to check out Mini Moose again before feeling two gloved “hands” on her shoulders.

“Did you miss me Gaz Love?”

She whipped her head around so fast it nearly knocked him over.

“Zim? When did you get back?” she asked.

“Shortly after you left! I would’ve waited for you to come home but I missed you too much my love pig!” he said dramatically

_“Love pig? He hasn’t used that one in years”_

Gaz glared at him suspiciously. He backed up nervously.

“What’s wrong Little Gaz?” he asked

_“Little Gaz?”_

“Where is Dib?” She asked.

He laughed anxiously “Your pig smelly brother unit is back at the house of course!”

Gaz’s glare slightly softened and she sighed.

“Don’t worry Gaz love! I didn’t kill him he’s just being a pathetic worm baby after the trip! Come let’s go back together” he smirked.

“Alright…” she said coldly.

“Why are you being so distant with Zim? Do I do something wrong?” he asked with a pouty face.

“Aren’t you going to ask about Mini Moose?” she asked with a raised brow

“Oh no! My poor minion! Don’t worry little Gaz! Zim will fix him in no time!” he assured her.

“It’s just funny… how he was JUST fine before you showed up…” she said

“He must have become overjoyed at my arrival and malfunctioned as a result” he explained.

“Honestly Love Pig! Zim is hurt deeply by all this distrust! I mean after all this time THIS is how you greet your lover after his daring space adventure?” he asked with a sorrowful look.

Gaz balled her fist but softened her face.

“Sorry Zim… I’ve just been on edge since you left” she said

He put his arm around her shoulder.

“All is forgiven, come now Zim will tell you all about how I mercilessly destroyed my own planet!” he shouted with glee as they walked away.

Zim was sprinting to Gaz’s college not even thinking as he knocked over many of the humans in his path without a second glance.

 _“If that bitch lays one claw on her head I’ll personally send her’s back to the Tallest!”_ he thought

He stopped instantly when he saw what looked like himself and Gaz walking in the distance. Tak seen him out the corner of her eye, she shot him a devious smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I feel like I say this all the time but I REALLY struggled with this one! Lol I hope I did a good job of keeping them in character despite the seriousness of their situations. I literally went through 3 different rough drafts! Also the mom thing... Yes not canon and totally made up! I admit it! Hopefully you dont mind!
> 
> Anyways I ramble and appreciate each and everyone of you readers! Thank you for reading my story and feel free to comment or message me if you want! Until Next Chapter :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: In case you forgot why Zim looks different to Gaz now please reference Chapter 10 :)
> 
> Sorry it took so long! Hope you like it!

Tak and Zim seemed to stare at each other for an eternity. Tak’s eyes full of malice, Zim’s eyes full of fear. Zim stood still not really knowing what he should do.

The slightest wrong move could prove disastrous. He knows Gaz is powerful and smart, for all he knows she has already seen though Tak's trick. To make a sudden move and possibly distract her could cause her unintentional demise.

 _“Fuck…I don’t know what to do… shooting her is too risky…damn it Gaz get away from her…”_ he panicked inwardly

Tak and Gaz continued walking forward, until they turned into an alley. Gaz noticed that “Zim” was staring at something behind them. She took that opportunity to grab the claw around her shoulder and throw “him” into the ground. Before Tak could react she got stomped on in the stomach and again in the head causing her disguise to glitch.

“Alright who are you and where is Zim?” Gaz questioned the beaten Irken beneath her.

Tak coughed and grunted before she started to laugh maniacally

She activated her PAK legs and narrowly missed Gaz’s face. Gaz jumped to the side dodging another attack that would’ve impaled her.

“I recognize that laugh…” Gaz growled

Tak disabled her disguise now that the jig was up. She snarled and began to fire her PAK lasers.

Gaz sprinted forward to close the distance between them and choke slammed Tak into the wall.

Tak gasped for air but Gaz just strengthened her hold along with her deadly stare into Tak’s eyes. Tak struggled but Gaz was too strong, every punch and kick Tak tried to throw was countered with even greater force. She felt the air leave her body and was powerless to stop it, she was truly beginning to fear that this would be her end.

Gaz saw this fear in her eyes and smirked, satisfied she released her hold on Tak’s throat. She dropped the Irken female to the ground just to stomp on her again.

“Are you gonna answer me? Or should I end this now?” Gaz asked darkly.

Zim had just caught up to them and almost collapsed from the ease he felt seeing Gaz unharmed. He let out a huge sigh of relief before laughing.

Gaz turned around to see him, not taking her boot off her attacker. She smiled at first but regained her composure.

“Gaz! I’m…so…glad…you’re ok!” Zim said breathing hard.

Gaz frowned and grabbed a gun from Tak’s waist and pointed it at Zim.

“Ok how many fake Zims did your stupid leaders send?” Gaz asked.

Zim’s mouth dropped in shock

“Gaz It’s me! I’m really Zim!” He shouted

“MY Zim is slightly shorter than you are, he had muscles but you’re also more built than he is! So stop fucking around and tell me where he is before I disintegrate the both of you!” she threatened with a crazed look in her eyes.

Tak started to squirm away but Gaz stomped her again in anger.

Zim nervously started to explain.

“Gaz… I can explain everything I got taller when I went to IRK! I just”

“Where is my brother?!” Gaz interrupted

Zim rolled his eyes at that

“He was supposed to be right behind me! I’m pissed off at him to be honest! We found out about Tak trying to kill you and he still defends her!” Zim explained

Gaz slightly lowered the gun, his explanation made sense to her but still…

Tak was still acting too hurt to move and she was very carefully aiming one of her PAK lasers at Gaz, just waiting patiently for the right moment to fire.

“Zim!!!” Dib yelled from a distance.

“Ahh There he is! See?” Zim grinned

Tak used that moment to unleash a blast from her PAK at Gaz, Zim saw at the last minute and threw a device towards Gaz that absorbed the blast.

Gaz turned around and shot at Tak swiftly. Tak laughed while some of the hits did make contact, it did little to stop her. She was relentlessly swiping at Gaz with her Pak legs. Gaz was narrowly escaping each hit.

Zim rushed in and pushed Gaz behind him. He activated a shield around them. Tak was still furiously attacking with her Pak legs but they did no damage enraging her.

Gaz laughed and Zim smirked before bringing out a laser rifle from his PAK. Tak’s face twisted in further rage before she took off running in vain. Zim shot her successfully right in the head, temporarily killing her.

Zim turned around and held his claw out to help Gaz up.

“Sorry about that Gaz, are you okay?” he laughed nervously

Gaz got up and pushed him away

“NO I’m not! That was my kill! Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for a good excuse to unleash my wrath?” she replied

**_*Reactivating*_ **

Tak regenerated, she was breathing hard and frantic. She had to come up with a plan and fast, but it didn’t look good for her. She was low on weapons, she was outnumbered and she was out of places to hide.

Zim noticed her and motioned to Gaz

“Well Gaz love, now’s your chance! Here!” he said casually as he tossed her the rifle.

“I WANTED to use my bare hands, but I suppose this will do” she smirked

“HEY! STOP GUYS!” Dib screamed

Dib and Professor Membrane finally showed up.

“Zim! Tak is just following orders like programmed right?” he asked

“Your point Dib stink?” Zim asked annoyed

“She doesn’t WANT to do this! She thinks she HAS to!” he yelled

Tak hissed and took off while she had the chance. Dib saw this and started to run after her

“Zim stay with Gaz! Dad come with me! We have to help her!” Dib yelled while running after the Irken leaving the rest in the dust.

“Dib is so damn dramatic!” Gaz growled

“Yes he is, but are you alright honey? Did you take any damage?” Membrane asked her while observing her for injuries.

“I’m fine Dad, go help my stupid brother and his psycho alien” she ordered

“I will just wanted to make sure you were okay, alright then see you back at the house” he declared before running after Dib.

Zim and Gaz stared at each other awkwardly for a minute.

“I’m still not convinced that you’re MY Zim!” Gaz smiled smugly and pointed his own rifle at him

“Gaz! Really? I saved you didn’t I?” Zim replied sadly

“I didn’t need saving, and if you’re REALLY Zim there’s certain things that only he knows…” she smiled darkly.

Meanwhile Tak was sprinting back to her ship with Dib trailing behind her. She used her PAK legs to climb the buildings and run on the rooftops.

Dib huffed and tried to catch his breath.

“Damn… it! Why does she have to be so stubborn?” he complained before activating his rocket boots and continuing the chase.

“Tak! Stop running! I promise I won’t hurt you!” he shouted to her

She growled and fired at him blindly , thankfully missing him. Dib was losing her, she was just way too fast.

 _“This may not be the smartest move but I have to stop her somehow!” Dib_ thought to himself.

He reached for any kind of weapon he might still have in his trenchcoat. He pulled out a blaster and aimed for her legs. He made contact and blasted her actual leg into complete mush.

Tak shrieked in pain and fell flat on her face. Dib cringed at her cries of pain but rushed over to her.

“FILTHY HUMAN LIAR! You JUST promised you wouldn’t hurt me!” She spat at him with venom in her voice.

“I…uh.. Yeah I didn’t mean to blast your leg clean off I just wanted to stop you” Dib stuttered as he approached the snarling, vicious Irken.

“DON’T TOUCH ME! You’re supposed to be dead! BOTH of you IMBECILES! I promise YOU that if you come any closer your dumb luck will run out!” She threatened and held one of her grenades in her hand, almost daring Dib to get closer.

Dib backed up and slightly turned his head wondering where his dad was before turning back to Tak.

“Just calm down Tak! Please don’t resist anymore! Just let my Dad help you! You are more than a mindless slave!” Dib ranted

Tak panted and continued to hold the explosive.

“You know nothing human! I HAVE to kill them! If I don’t…. They’ll kill me! You! This whole planet! If I take them out this will all be over! There will be no need for the empire to be here” Tak explained

Dib scowled “I’m not just going to stand by and let you kill my sister Tak”

“Why not? She’s not exactly nice to you! And don’t get me started on Zim! You really think those two are fit to be parents? Those smeets are better off dead!” she chuckled

Dib was not amused, he actually had to restrain himself from hurting her further. At last Professor Membrane had caught up to them, Dib never let his eyes off Tak.

“After that last statement Tak, I don’t really think you deserve this! But being the nice guy that I am, I’m going to give you freedom anyway” Dib stated

“Freedom? You mean serving YOU instead! No thank you! I serve my empire!” She growled before throwing off the grenade.

Membrane shot a blast of energy at the grenade seemingly neutralizing the blast. Tak looked shocked but before she could react Membrane had tazed her, knocking her unconscious.

“DAD!” Dib yelled in shock

“Son, she wasn’t going to listen to reason! Sorry!” Membrane replied

“I guess you’re right… come on we have to get her to Zim’s lab before she wakes up!” he said.

He gently poked her face to make sure she was still out of it before lifting her up. She was heavier than she looked, Dib suspected that maybe Irkens are heavy because of their PAKs.

“Son you’re too injured, let me, besides if she tries anything I can just knock her out again” Membrane offered.

Dib was reluctant but agreed and handed Tak over to him.

“Be careful ok Dad, I accidentally hurt her pretty badly” Dib said shamefully

“Don’t worry son, I got this! But I have to ask, who is this alien to you?” The Professor asked

“What do you mean?”

“I’m just saying, that if Zim was the one who tried to kill your sister you wouldn’t hesitate to kill him correct?”

“Yeah you’re right” Dib admitted

“You wouldn’t think twice about him being controlled by an empire, you would just destroy him without question”

“Ok yeah! But… but that’s different!” Dib argued

“How?”

“Well for one thing, I’ve always hated Zim! I’m just BARELY starting to tolerate him!” Dib answered

“And how do you feel about this alien female?”

“Well…” Dib began

The two made their way back to where the fight first took place but were met with a disturbing sight. Gaz was against the wall, her legs wrapped around an certain annoying Irken.

“AGHH! YOU! YOU TWO MAKE ME SICK!” Dib screamed.

Gaz and Zim were making out against the wall, Gaz still held Zim’s rifle against him the whole time though.

“Shut up Dib! You’re interrupting my interrogation!” she snapped at him.

“Doesn’t look like an interrogation to me!” Dib whined

“Do not question my methods! How else am I supposed to know if he’s the real deal?” She asked before turning to Zim again and shoving the gun in his face

“Gaz I need him real quick! We need to get into his lab!” Dib shouted

“Mmmm I don’t know Dib, I’m still not convinced, this interrogation could take hours” she said and turned to Zim “Maybe even days” she said seductively

Zim smirked and licked his lips “Weeks?”

“Months” Gaz replied

“Go away Dib! It was just getting good!” a familiar voice shouted

Keef was around the corner, seemingly watching everything the whole time. Zim caught the cell phone he had pointed at them in the corner of his eye.

“Are you FUCKING filming us right now?!” He screamed

“Yeah Buddy! I film you whenever I get a chance! That way when I go home I can fall asleep to your voice! And and Pretend you’re watching me sleep! And dream about you! It’s so fun!” he explained excitedly

Gaz scowled and got shot him in the arm, making him drop the cellphone in reaction.

He hissed in pain and possibly pleasure

“Ohhh shit! That’s _great!_ Hey Gaz hand the gun over to Zim! I want him to shoot me too…” Keef asked through a pained voice.

Zim unleashed his PAK lasers on Keef, leaving nothing but a scorched stain on the ground where he once was.

“ZIM! That was a bit overkill don’t you think?” Dib complained

“No Dib Filth! I don’t! You see I’ve killed Keef at least 4 times” Zim answered

“And I killed him 2 times myself” Gaz added

“WHAT? You guys aren’t making sense!” Dib whined

“Point is he keeps coming back! I don’t know how or why! It’s almost as if some unknown force refuses to let him crossover…. So he returns, over and over again” Zim shuddered in disgust

“This is stupid! Can we go back to the base now? Please? Before Tak wakes up?” Dib asked annoyed

** Later At Zim’s base **

Tak was delirious and weak. She blinked weakly and her vision was blurry. She heard voices distantly but couldn’t make them out.

“ _Where am I? What… is happening?”_ she wondered to herself, still disoriented.

She felt excruciating pain in her head and had ringing in her antennae. She began to lightly move her claws and on instinct felt for her PAK. Her PAK was open.

 _“WHAT? MY PAK IS OPEN? FOR WHAT PURPOSE?”_ she panicked.

She tried to move only to discover she was completely hooked up to something but couldn’t turn around to see what.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? WHO DARES MESS WITH MY PAK!” She shrieked

She was wide awake now, her greatest fear realized, her most vulnerable weakness exposed. She frantically started to reach for any kind of weapon in vain.

“TAK! Stop! It’s okay!” Dib shouted as he ran over to her.

She swiped at him with her claws causing a deep gash on his cheek. He winced in pain and grabbed her claws.

“Dad not to rush you but SHE’S AWAKE! SO IF YOU CAN START NOW THAT’D BE GREAT!” Dib yelled

Tak snarled

“Start WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING! I SWEAR IF YOU”

“YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WHEN THIS IS OVER TAK! YOU GOT THAT? WHATEVER **YOU** WANT!” Dib interrupted

Tak struggled to break free of the hold on his hands, it seems she’s underestimated the strength of the big headed human.

The Professor was at the computer making sure everything was ready and safe before proceeding.

“I’m about to start Dib! In five seconds let go of her, the process is extremely painful!” he warned

“Why are you doing this Dib? Why not just kill me! Get it over with!” she asked

“Why are you so afraid to think for yourself?” he countered.

Tak sunk back slightly, that last statement seemed to strike her deep in her soul. She stopped her struggling momentarily before feeling a shock from her PAK that made her cry out in pain.

“Tak?” Dib asked concerned

She once again became vicious and started to resist. She was so desperate to get away she was even trying to bite Dib’s face. His vision was filled with dozens of razor sharp looking teeth inches away from him. He moved his head away from her repeatedly while maintaining his grip on her arms.

“Just do it Dad! It’s just pain right? I’ll live?” he asked

“Yes but… alright if you insist” The Professor hesitated before pulling the switch.

Jolts of electricity shot throughout Dib’s body as held onto to Tak. He was tempted to let go but he didn’t want her to go through this pain alone. If he was going to force her to open her eyes against her will, he’ll gladly suffer with her, the end will justify the means.

The two of them wailed in agony. The Professor cringed and looked adamantly back and forth between the computer and his son.

**“Conversion at 50%...60%”**

“Just a little longer Dib! Hang in there Son!” he encouraged

Tak cried out “ I HATE YOU SO MUCH!!!!”

Dib’s resolve never wavered, despite the pain he was in, despite the insults and temptation to let go. He knew more than ever that what he was doing was right.

**“Conversion is at 90%...95%...98”**

_“Almost there…”_ Membrane thought

**“Conversion 90%...85%”**

“WHAT NO!” The Professor Panicked

“That was Gir messing with the base's power supply! I took care of it! You’re good now!” Zim shouted from a distance

Membrane sighed

“My heart can’t take much more of this” he said to himself aloud

**“Conversion 80%...95%..100%”**

“Done!” he declared

Tak and Dib were both breathing hard and trembling. Dib made the first move and gently touched her face.

“Are you… okay… Tak? How…how do you feel?” he asked with a strained voice.

She looked at him bewildered. She couldn’t believe she no longer felt the urge to kill him. The only thing she could really focus on was her own physical pain and an odd sense of relief.

“Dib… what? What happened?” she asked.

He backed up and rubbed his face subconsciously causing Tak to see the damage she’s caused. She stared at his wounded face with remorse.

“Well if everything went correctly, my Dad just rid you of any and all control those stupid control brains had… and if I’m not mistaken the Tallest too” Dib explained happily

“But you tell me how do you feel?” he asked with glee, looking at her eagerly.

Tak felt a rush of emotions she had never felt before, maybe she had briefly in the past, but the PAK would be sure to erase any and all thoughts and emotions like those immediately. Now those feelings weren’t going away and she didn’t know what to do. She quaked and felt a liquid drip down her face.

“What… on Irk is this? And Why can’t I stop?” she trembled through her sobs.

Dib wiped her face with a nearby towel

“It’s okay Tak, geez I guess you’ve never cried before huh?” Dib lightly laughed.

Tak said nothing but she did grab Dib and embraced him tightly. He was afraid at first but returned her hug and gently rubbed her shoulder being careful not to hurt her or touch her PAK. She felt the weight of the world leave her, she had never felt so relaxed and warm before. She buried her head in Dib’s neck and sighed deeply completely intent in his arms.

Professor Membrane looked at the two of them and Dib mouthed “thank you” to him before the Professor shot him a thumbs up and left them alone.

“Hey are they almost done yet? I need to get down there to fix Mini Moose!” Zim asked impatiently.

“Well they’re still recovering right now, give them maybe a good 20 minutes” Membrane suggested.

“Very well” Zim growled

Zim and Gaz were already working on fixing Gir on the kitchen table but his damage was minimal compared to Mini Moose.

“Hee hee I love it when Gazzy fixes me!” he squealed

“He’s good practice you know?” Gaz turned to Zim

“Practice? For what?” Zim asked trying to reattach one of Gir’s arms.

“You know… Being a parent” Gaz answered

“Hmm how so?” Zim asked

“Well he needs constant attention, affection and direction, I assume that’s what being a parent is like, plus he REALLY tests your patience” Gaz explained while fixing one of Gir’s eyes

“Wooo! I can see again!” he cheered

“What do you think Dad?” Gaz asked Membrane

“About what again?” he asked

“What’s it REALLY like being a parent? Am I close?” she asked

Membrane cleared his throat before speaking

“Well as you both know, I am NOT the greatest example as far as parenthood goes” he began

“However I can at least tell you how NOT to be. My wife’s tragic death drove me to despair, as a result I buried myself in work and science. It helped me heal my pain and provide for my family at the same time” he continued.

Gaz sighed deeply and turned away from her dad and went back to working on Gir. Zim noticed her get visibly uncomfortable and pulled her from her chair onto his lap, hugging her tightly from behind, earning him a slight smile from her.

“It was wrong however, my children were hurting and I ignored their pain. The best advice I can give you both is to never take any moment for granted. Spend as much time as you can with them, protect and provide for them. If you can do that you’ll be both be fine” he finished

“Thanks Dad” Gaz said

“Can I eat one of the babies?” Gir asked earning him a smack from Zim that made the robot giggle

“So much for patience” Gaz laughed

“He’s a robot, not a smeet he can handle it” Zim chuckled

** Zim’s Lab **

Tak was finally starting to calm down from her emotional outburst.

“Ugh this is so embarrassing” she muttered while wiping her face.

“Don’t be embarrassed Tak, if it makes you feel any better Skoodge cried a lot too” he laughed softly

“It doesn’t! Skoodge was always soft! Where is he anyway?” she asked

Dib looked suddenly very solemn before he started to speak

“He didn’t survive Tak, he distracted Cthulu so we could escape” he said sorrowfully and looked down.

Tak looked shocked

“I knew he was loyal to Zim but to actually sacrifice himself? I can’t believe he would be so selfless” she said softly

“Yeah do me a favor and DON’T mention Skoodge in front of Zim okay, he… he did NOT take his death well to say the least” Dib advised.

Tak sighed

“Yes… I understand, I certainly haven’t done myself any favors” she said

“Hey you were under orders from your Tall guys right? It’s not your fault! Once some time has passed I’m sure Zim and Gaz will come around” Dib assured her

Tak’s eyes widened

“The TALLEST? THE TALLEST! Damn it all! They’re going to kill me!” Tak shouted

“Not only did I fail to kill Zim but I failed at killing a pregnant woman as well! Some assassin I turned out to be!” She yelled and tugged at her antennae before Dib stopped her.

“Tak, calm down okay? Do you trust me yet?” he asked

Tak grunted and avoided his gaze

“Ssssomewhat!” she answered

“Alright then just talk to me and we’ll figure this out” he told her

“If you’re afraid of being deactivated, don’t be! Zim went through the same process you did and the control brains couldn’t access his PAK” he explained

Tak looked slightly relieved but tensed up again.

“That’s only one problem Dib! I stupidly told the Tallest I was going to Earth! When they find out what happened they WILL retaliate!” She warned

“Then we’ll just have to strike first!” Zim said sharply shocking the two.

“I’ve been meaning to visit those two anyways” he smirked

“ZIM! We barely managed to come back alive after Irk! How could you be so ready to jump into another battle?” Dib asked

“Hey you heard your girlfriend! They most likely already know something is up, Tak’s PAK has been separated from the collective” Zim explained

“And?” Dib asked

“Well if we’re lucky they’ll just think she’s dead and leave her alone” Zim answered

“No they won’t, they both visibly panicked when I told them you reproduced and Purple let something slip” Tak began

“What?” Zim and Dib asked at the same time

“He said that only the Tallest are able to reproduce, and this triggered Red into giving me the order to assassinate Gaz and your smeets! He said to leave absolutely no evidence that it ever happened” she informed

“Does that mean Zim’s a Tallest?” Dib asked

“No… I think they’re just threatened, it would’ve been written in my Pak” Zim replied

“Your DEFECTIVE PAK? What if that’s the defect Zim? What if you were supposed to be a Tallest this entire time?” Tak wondered

Zim pondered this as well but ultimately shrugged it off.

“No way, it doesn’t make sense, my computer said my body changed from being on Earth!” Zim rationalized

“Your computer isn’t exactly top of the line Irken technology Zim” Tak replied

“ ** _EXCUSE ME?!”_** the Computer asked offended

** The Massive **

Purple was cheerfully eating popcorn on the universe’s most comfortable couch, and his resting his feet on a feeble table drone Bob.

He turned on the TV and waited for Red

“Red! Our favorite show is on! Hurry up hun!” he shouted with a mouth full of popcorn.

Red grumbled and walked into their leisure room as they called it.

“How can you be so carefree Purple? We’re in a losing war and you’re acting like there’s nothing wrong!” he complained before grabbing some popcorn himself

Red sat down beside Purple and reluctantly started watching their show.

“You’re sooo uptight sometimes! You need to relax babe!” Purple replied and started to rub Red’s neck making him relax considerably

Red purred and started to smile, Purple always knew how to make him happy no matter how badly things around him seemed

“Tell me what’s wrong Red? Something is bothering you and you’re not telling me” Purple asked in sing song like tone

“It’s Zim…Call me crazy but I don’t think he’s dead” Red answered with a growl

Purple sighed annoyed

“ZIM AGAIN! Red I didn’t like him either but you’re borderline obsessed with him! I’m kinda jealous!” Purple pouted

“Don’t be! It’s not what you think Purp!” Red commanded

“What is it then? Tell me! Pleeeeease!” Purple asked with puppy dog eyes

Red turned away from him

“I can’t tell you! You have a big mouth!” Red laughed

“Fine then I’ll just tickle you until you spill!” Purple threatened

“ALRIGHT ALRIGHT! I’LL TELL YOU! But this never leaves the room understand?” Red asked

Purple nodded

“Years ago…back when we where elite soldiers in training, it was me, you, Zim and Skoodge remember?” Red asked

“That crazy mission where we all almost died? Yeah I remember!” Purple answered

“We were separated when the medics retrieved us, Zim and I were in one med bay and you and Skoodge were in the other” he began before Purple cut him off

“If you tell me that you two hooked up I am SERIOUSLY going to puke!” he yelled

“No! Listen! Zim was unconscious and they did maintenance on his PAK right in front of me, turns out not only was he defective but he had a recessive Tallest gene!” Red continued

“That’s why he was able to!” Purple shouted

“SHHH! Shut up! I told you, you have a big mouth!” Red whispered harshly

Purple closed his mouth and made a zipping motion across his lips.

Red continued “You can imagine my shock upon seeing that, the medics also discovered that he was one of Tallest Miyuki’s test subjects and had a hidden function, it was in some foreign code that only she knew however so they didn’t know what it did”

Purple gasped but stopped himself from saying anything.

“Seeing how destructive our defective friend was, I took it upon myself to further inspect Zim’s PAK, I wanted to make sure he NEVER became a Tallest! I mean can you imagine the Irken Empire in his claws?” Red asked

Purple screamed dramatically

“Exactly! So I demanded access to his PAK! Being Taller they HAD to listen to me! So I personally made the Tallest gene from his PAK inaccessible both to him and anyone else” Red explained

“How? And if you did do this wouldn’t the control brains be mad?” Purple asked

“It was a risk I was willing to take, it’s not like I was killing him…I was tempted though! However I could not get access to whatever function Miyuki bestowed upon him” Red continued

“What do you think it is?” Purple asked

“No idea” Red shrugged

“WAIT A MINUTE! I just realized when we tortured Zim… we were the ones in the wrong! He was a Tallest! He wasn’t committing treason at all! We”

“SHUT UP PURPLE! What else we were supposed to do? He was taller and all our men were questioning us! If anyone ever got wind of this it could mean the end of our reign! We had to make an example of him!” Red snapped

“You’re right! You’re right! I guess it doesn’t matter anyways if he’s dead” Purple said

“That’s the thing though Purple! I don’t think he is! Zim has ALWAYS lucked out! Tak didn’t bring us his PAK so that right there leads me to believe he survived somehow” Red explained

“Yeah but at the same time, the ship’s control brains don’t have any data on him! He could really be dead this time Red! Stop worrying about it” Purple assured him rubbing his shoulders

“I’ll stop worrying when Tak reports that she successfully executed Zim’s spawn” Red replied

“Well she’s got two days so just chill!” Purple told him before kissing his forehead.

Red sighed “Yeah I guess you’re right”

Bob was sweating profusely hoping the Tallest were too into each other to notice him, the sole witness to the truth. All he had to do was remain unnoticed like usual until they went to their chambers, then they would forget all about him being there.

“Just let me check one thing Purple!” Red commanded

“Red!!!” Purple whined

“Just let me do this so I can enjoy the rest of my night” Red ordered he was about to leave the room when he saw a trembling Bob in his peripheral vision.

He took just few but very daunting, intimidating steps towards the terrified little Irken and grabbed him by the throat making him eye level with him.

“Were you just going to let me leave without alerting me to your presence?” Red hissed

“Nnnnno mmmmy Tallest! I swear!” Bob stuttered

“Now that’s no good Bob! You were REALLY gonna let your almighty Tallest leave a witness behind! What is with you smallers lately? You exist to serve US! Not look out for your own feeble lives” Red ranted

“My Tallest! I won’t say a word! I swear!” Bob cried

“Oh no now this is just sad, now you’re blubbering like a little smeet! Why don’t you just face your destiny like a good little Irken?” Red scoffed

Red crushed Bob’s throat an instant killing him. He dropped the poor little Irken to the ground before stomping on his PAK smashing it to pieces.

 _“I’m getting sloppy, that was close! I’ll have to cover my tracks better moving forward”_ Red thought to himself.

“Janitor Drones!” Red yelled while snapping his claws

Three medium sized drones rushed to the room

“Dispose of this poor little guy will you? He’s taking up space” he ordered

“What happened to him my Tallest?” a female drone asked, her two co-workers went to cover her mouth quickly

“Excuse me! You are to obey! Not question!” Red hissed

“Please forgive her My Tallest! She’s new! It won’t happen again” a shaken drone begged

Red shooed them away

“See that it doesn’t! I will not be so gracious a second time!” he warned

He took off and stared hard out of one the many windows of the control room.

“ _Why does this bother me so much? It’s just Zim! He’s never been a real threat, just a nuisance!”_ he wondered

He turned to the technicians to the left of him.

“Contact Assassin Tak! I want a progress report” He commanded before Purple barged in

“RED! NO! BED CHAMBERS NOW!” He wailed

Red blushed and sunk back

“Purple! Not in front of everyone please” he asked through gritted teeth

“You’re going to give Tak time to do her job! And you are going to relax if it KILLS ME!” Purple shouted

Red sighed

“Fine! Cancel the call!” he ordered before being grabbed by Purple and forced back to their bed chambers.

“But damn it Purple if I don’t hear from her tomorrow I swear we’re going to head to Earth and blow it up personally” Red grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I get more and more insecure with each chapter :/ but hopefully you at least enjoyed the Helluva boss reference lol
> 
> Thank you all for reading and your comments I appreciate them so much! See you next chapter :)


End file.
